Family of the Past
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Una muerte, una sola muerte para salvar a su familia provoco la destrucción de su vida por así decirlo, aún así, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. No obstante, un deseo cambio todo...
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia fue inspirada en "Their Boss" , una de las mejores historias que he leído.

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 1

¿Se encuentran bien…?

Nadie pudo abrir su boca para decir nada, y aún menos para darle una respuesta a aquella voz fría y monótona, totalmente carente de emoción… y la persona que la poseía no escapaba de ese tono tan frío y sin vida, su traje blanco lleno de sangre fresca al igual que sus manos enguantadas y su rostro sin sentimientos no ayudaba en nada a disipar el miedo que sentían, querían correr de ese monstruo, de ese asesino, de ese ser que no parecía importarle nada en absoluto, que parecía no ver la sangre en sus manos a pesar de que las estaba examinando minuciosamente y tan poco al cuerpo caído y ensangrentado que estaba en frente de él… sus ojos fríos, cansados y sin vida, no parecían ver otra cosa que el aire en sí mismo, e incluso si sus palabras tenían un indicio de preocupación, no podían registrarlo al ver tal escena… era verdaderamente terrorífico…

Ante la falta de respuesta, Tsuna miro a su Familia, solo para verlos totalmente petrificados y pálidos de miedo, miró nuevamente a sus manos y luego al cuerpo del que acaba de matar… suspiro levemente, debió de haberse visto horrible al cometer tal atrocidad, pero… era lo mejor… sino… no quería ni pensarlo, además, todo era enteramente su culpa, así todas las consecuencias debían de caer en él, ellos no tenían ni arte ni parte por todo lo que había y estaba pasando, pero… por su culpa, estaban pagando el precio de algo que no hicieron, presenciando algo tan asqueroso y horrible desde su punto de vista… quizás no era la mejor decisión ni acto, pero… era lo mejor para ellos…

- Yo… voy a llamar al equipo médico… ya regreso…

Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser oído sin problemas, pero no necesitaba ver para saber que ninguna de sus palabras habían sido escuchadas, incluso a sabiendas de todo esto, no podía evitar sentir un gran golpe en el corazón... después de todo, era su familia, y ellos no eran los únicos afectados ni los únicos heridos. Y para más tristeza, ellos ya habían manchado sus manos de sangre antes, por lo que esa reacción, a su parecer, era algo tonta e ilusa, y al mismo tiempo le indicaba que nada de esto sería olvidado... y probablemente nunca sería perdonado tan poco...

Habían pasado dos largos años desde ese día, dos años solo en este lugar… todo había cambiado desde ese día tan horrible, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada, era lo mejor de todos modos, y… vale la pena cada segundo de esta tormentosa agonía, en verdad valió y vale la pena este sufrimiento… todos estaban bien gracias eso, era lo que importaba, solamente estaba siendo muy egoísta al pedir más de lo que tenía y lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar querer estar con su Familia y ser bienvenido de nuevo, pero… eso nunca iba a pasar, él era un monstruo ahora y merecía esta soledad que lo estaba matando… lenta pero eficazmente, como un veneno mortal que paralizaba primero a la presa para luego matarlo poco a poco…

Quería morir, eso era lo que más quería, pero se negaba rotundamente a satisfacer su deseo aún, ya sea por la pequeña esperanza que aún se aferraba duramente a su corazón rasgado, o por no querer dejar a su Familia a su suerte totalmente sin poder ayudarlos, por no hablar de que aún no había logrado encontrar a un heredero que pudiera hacerse cargo de Vongola, esta no podía caer en manos de cualquiera… por eso necesitaba apurarse y dejar a alguien mucho mejor que el como el Décimo Vongola, sabía que él no era digno ni si quiera para pronunciar esas palabras, pero no importaba que hiciera… el anillo siempre volvía a él, rechazaba a todos los demás candidatos, era realmente terco, y por alguna razón sentía que el anillo estaba molesto con él por querer renunciar a este puesto… pero no entendía porque, él ya había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a su Familia, pero todo ha sido en vano… había fallado, y a lo grande, no merecía llamarse Décimo, y mucho menos Neo Primo... no quería ni pensar como los anteriores jefes estaban tomando esto, ya estaba delirando lo suficientemente con este silencio casi inquebrantable como para pensar en eso o preguntarle el aire... ellos bien podrían ignorarlo o bien podrían contestar, y él era un cobarde en no querer saber la respuesta.

En verdad, para ser totalmente consigo mismo, solo le quedaba darles la grata sorpresa de un nuevo y mejor jefe, y, seguidamente su muerte… era lo mejor que podía darles: su muerte, ya no tendrían a un estorbo, un inútil, un asesino y un monstruo que los interrumpiera y molestará… sabía muy bien que desde ese día ya no… era aceptado, había roto las normas al cometer un acto tan cruel, incluso si era para un buen propósito, un asesinato es un asesinato, nadie puede cambiar eso… ya no lo querían, incluso si todo había sido un acto desde el comienzo, dolía mucho la verdad… no le importaba si todo había sido planeado desde antes de conocer a Reborn o no, e incluso si así fuera y nada de lo que conocía fuera real, aun haría lo que fuera para ellos, para su bienestar… para su felicidad, sin importarle nada más que eso, los amaba mucho como para importarle otra cosa que no fuera su felicidad y su bienestar… eso era lo que hacía que valiera la pena todo este sufrimiento que lo carcomía por dentro…

Suspiro audiblemente al terminar el ultimo papel de la pila, y el de la semana… apenas era lunes, por lo que ya no tenía nada para entretenerse y escapar de la realidad que tanto lo atormentaba, tan solo le quedaba ver a Dino-san y podría ir a su habitación hasta la próxima semana, sin nada que hacer y en la triste realidad bajo la cual vivía, cuando comenzaría de nuevo la rutina laboral: el papeleo, lo que antes era su infierno personal y lo que ahora era su sistema salvavidas…

Pequeñas gotas cayeron en los papeles que estaba firmando, casi de inmediato poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un reflejo natural para limpiar las lágrimas, no quería mojar el papel en el que estaba trabajando, no podía darse el lujo de mojarlos con lágrimas, o cualquier otra cosa para el caso… palmeo su rostro dolorosamente, no podía llorar, por lo menos no ahora, tenía una reunión con Dino-san en poco tiempo, de hecho, ya debería de haber llegado… suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, necesitaba serenarse y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, no podía llorar… no ahora al menos, no tenía ni el tiempo ni el lujo de hacerlo.

No mucho después había dejado de llorar, tuvo que borrar la evidencia rápidamente, no quería que Dino-san ni nadie supiera de su dolor y desdicha, era su carga y solamente suya, asimismo no quería la piedad o la lástima de nadie… era mejor de este modo... se lo merecía de todos modos, había ocasionado todo esto desde que tomó el anillo como parte de si y aceptó, en consecuencia, este trabajo… todo era su culpa, sabía muy bien que desde el principio solo traería desgracia a donde quiera que fuera, pero no pudo evitar cegarse en la esperanza de que todo saldría bien… en verdad era un estúpido y soñador…

- Décimo… Cardevolle h-ha lle-egado…

Oyó decir a una voz suave y femenina, la cual oyó perfectamente debido a tanto tiempo en el silencio, cualquier ruido era como un gritó en esas condiciones, en una situación normal, muy seguramente no hubiera sido oída en lo absoluto, lo cual no era cierto. No con solo él ruido de las hojas al ser movidas de un sitio a otro, de una pila a otra, de la escritura del bolígrafo al firmar o escribir algo y el de una silenciosa respiración... pues eso llevaba horas antes de la aparición de la voz.

- Déjalo entrar…

Contestó sin titubear, ni siquiera pestañas, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y a ser dirigido con temor, tal como la voz había tartamudeado en inseguridad y miedo, no necesitaba ver para saber que su poseedor estaba temblando y mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él, y de que solo estaba allí porque se había visto obligada por los demás miembros, ya que a nadie le gustaba venir a este lugar...

- S-si-i.

Suspiro suavemente al oír el cierre de la puerta, un crujido algo forzoso debido a la falta de uso. No es como si pudiera culparla por ese simple acto de presencia y el tartamudeo característico de una persona muy nerviosa, estaba en frente de un monstruo, era más que obvio que temía por si vida… cualquiera estaría así en su lugar, era comprensible, pero aun así le dolía… aunque, era algo tonto en su opinión, él no había hecho nada a nadie en este lugar por años, ¿tal vez estaba omitiendo algo?...

No obstante, no entendía porque le dolía tanto cuando esto había ocurrido con toda su Familia y por tanto tiempo, había esperado desde un principio que ese dolor aminorara, pero este solo se ha hecho cada vez más profundo y desgarrador, cada vez más agravante, como si por cada lagrima derramada un cuchillo largo y afilado atravesara su corazón y lo removieran dentro… pero esa comparación no era nada en comparación con la realidad, no había un cuchillo en su corazón ni había nadie que lo revolviera con fervor con claras intenciones de herirlo y hacerle daño, con tal de causarle el mayor dolor posible antes de acabarlo… pero desearía que así fuera, pues solo sería un poco de dolor comparado con este, además de que estaría condenado a la muerte con el primero… el segundo no tenía indicios de un final cercano por su parte…

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas, hermanito?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír a Dino, ¿de dónde había salido?, no oyó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el sonido de sus pasos, el cual debió de ser audible en este silencio, más no fue así para él. No obstante, se recompuso rápidamente, no podía arruinar las cosas aún más de lo que estaban, por lo menos no a Dino-san… no cuando se veía tan feliz y alegre, no cuando estaba bien y su Familia también, no era justo arruinar su felicidad con algún problema innecesario ni con preocupaciones tontas, además… él era uno de los pocos que aún se molestaba si quiera en saber de él y venía a ver todo rara vez, de hecho, si no mal recordaba, esta es la primera vez que lo ve en persona desde que estaba solo… pero realmente no sabría decir, pues si eso era cierto, entonces dicha suposición supondría que eso sucedió hace casi tres años, y no era para exagerar ni nada, pero era el primero en venir a visitarlo (si se podía llamar así) en un tiempo muy largo, probablemente para ver cómo estaban las cosas y como estaba llevando a Vongola, seguramente la información de ser una peligrosa amenaza andante se estaba difundiendo y había llegado a sus oídos… si era así, vaya que había tomado su tiempo dulce en esparcirse, o tal vez había algo más allí que no estaba viendo o no sabía, en cualquier caso dudaba que hubiera otra razón para su visita errática y rápida.

- Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar… ¿Cómo va todo por allá Dino-san?

Respondió y preguntó por mera cortesía, no tenía deseos de hablar y mucho menos hacer una conversación de cualquier tipo, pero no tenía mucha opción, ¿verdad?, solo esperaba que esto fuera corto... por más que le alegrará verlo, no se sentía cómodo hablar con él y no confiaba mucho en su voz... después de todo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habló más de tres frases enteras, podría haber sido días o incluso años por lo que sabía...

- Estamos de maravilla, y ya deja caer el "-san", somos hermanos, así que no debe haber un "-san" en medio.

_Lo siento mucho, Dino-san, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso es una completa mentira que ni tu ni yo nos tragamos, además, no nos conocemos muy bien como para sentirme bien llanamente con solo tu nombre o un sufijo inferior a ese…_ sin embargo, solo te di una pequeña sonrisa como única respuesta, ante lo cual solo te confundiste para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño, dándome por seguro de que entendiste mi respuesta a la perfección. Aun así, no hiciste comentarios ni preguntas al respecto... Francamente, no sé cómo todavía puedo hablar sin tener dificultades, después de todo, es raro que hable o diga algo… no debería poder hablar, sin al menos toser, tener una pronunciación rasposa o demasiado ronca y baja, por lo que sé al menos de todos modos, pues así no tendré otra preocupación que solo esconder mis manos, sabiendo que eso me delataría enseguida… y no quería ni tener una conversación ni dar explicaciones sobre eso y cualquier otra cosa relevante al mismo…

- Veo que has cambiado mucho, Tsuna-kun…

Oyó otra voz, una voz joven y curiosa, una que no había oído en lo que parecían años, lo cual tal vez era verdad, aunque no quería saber si lo era o no.

-… ¿Emma?, oh discúlpame, no te había visto…

Se disculpó por mera cortesía, levemente sorprendido, ¿dos personas habían venido a verlo?, era increíble en su opinión, anonadado sería la mejor palabra para describir como se sentía, más estaba lleno de sospecha... no sabía muy bien que pensar, esto no podía ser casualidad, debía de haber una razón detrás de esta visita que muy seguramente no quería saber...

- Oh lo sé, no te preocupes demasiado, y me encuentro muy bien gracias, eres muy amable.

En verdad no le gusta repetir las preguntas o eso pensó ante lo dicho, pero al menos las había contestado, pero… en verdad me sorprende verlo aquí, era muy raro que alguien viniera a mi oficina por su propia voluntad, sin mencionar en un estado tan alegre, lo cual de por si era muy insólito, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran dos personas, y aún menos de mi Familia… No obstante, fue totalmente tomado por sorpresa al ser abrazado por ambos, y despelucado en el proceso al mismo tiempo...

- ¿Cómo es que terminaron los dos juntos?

Se las arregló para preguntar cuando lo soltaron, tratando de calmarse y distraerse de cómo sus músculos dolían... y algo más que no quería reconocer en ese momento.

- Me colé/ se coló en la limusina, después de la reunión de mi familia con la suya.

No pude evitar negar con la cabeza en ligera diversión, típico, realmente típico, solo se pueden esperar sorpresas de esta familia... aunque no debió de haber sido fácil, escaparse de su propia familia... al igual que a mí en el pasado muy lejano, lo quieren mucho y por eso lo sobreprotegen demasiado, no es que los culpe, la vida en la mafia es realmente peligrosa, en un momento estás vivo y al siguiente puedes estar muerto… pero, eso solo me hacía preguntarme como sería el alboroto, si es que aún no había iniciado, lo cual es altamente dudoso, o si ya Emma los había calmado... y si no era así, de seguro hizo una muy buena planificación

- ¿Saben…?

Mejor salir de dudas, no me sorprendería si hay explosiones más tarde si no lo saben... además de llamadas telefónicas.

- Oh sí, no hay problema, Dino me llevara de vuelta.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde ahora.

En verdad eran divertido verlos hablar así, suspiro… era muy nostálgico…

- ¿Y tus Guardianes?

Se sobresaltó por un momento, pero rápidamente se calmó, eso fue de repente, pero debió de habérselo esperado, después de todo... en el pasado, siempre había uno de ellos con él, y ahora estaba totalmente solo... era normal preguntar, curiosidad, ¿cierto?, pero no podía decir la verdad... no quería problemas, ni para él ni para nadie más.

- Actualmente, ellos están en misiones…

Empezó a sudar frío, eso era la verdad, pero lo estaban mirando fijamente y eso lo ponía nervioso… apretó sus maños debajo de la mesa, no podía darse el lujo de temblar ahora…

- ¿Todos?

- E-h sí.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste a uno aquí?

- Ellos se asignan sus propias misiones.

En parte era verdad, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, ellos tomaban sus propias misiones y desaparecían por un buen tiempo antes de completarlas y entregar su informe para inmediatamente buscar otra, repitiendo el ciclo con tal de no quedarse mucho tiempo cerca de él o en la mansión… de hecho, solían dejar sus informes en su oficina durante uno de sus descansos para no verlo ni nada… por otra parte, era su culpa por permitirles esa libertad, pero no se arrepentía de ello y quizás era lo mejor para todos… Vongola era su responsabilidad, ellos no tenían por qué tomar parte de su carga…

- Eso no lo creo, dudo mucho que ninguno este aquí, ellos son como los míos, nunca me dejan solo… sino peor…

- Además, es realmente raro y extraño no ver a Hayato aquí, el siempre está a tu lado…

- Hayato tiene una misión especial que cumplir, estará afuera durante un buen tiempo bajo mis órdenes.

Fue la mejor mentira parcial que se le pudo ocurrir en tan poco tiempo… cálmate, cálmate y serénate, debes estar tranquilo y calmado, no actuar como el cobarde y asustadizo niño que eres, al menos mientras ellos estén aquí…

- ¿No era que ellos mismos elegían sus propias misiones?

Oh no… en cierto modo tenían razón, eso fue contradictorio.

- Es así, pero esa misión es realmente importante y necesitaba que Hayato la hiciera… tan solo hubo la casualidad de que salieron casi al mismo tiempo…

Un momento de silencio, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, no le creían ni una palabra, y eso lo hizo tragar levemente, nervioso, el solo deseaba que fuera una visita tranquila, rápida y sin ningún problema... pero, ¿qué podía decir para que fuera de ese modo?, no tenía idea, y ya había tratado con lo más cercano a la verdad y suave que se le había ocurrido, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente...

- Aquí hay gato encerrado, es imposible que eso pase y tú lo sabes, alguno hubiera cancelado su misión y se habría regresado para estar aquí.

_Respira profundo, él tiene razón y tú lo sabes, pero no puedes perder la calma… ¡Deja de temblar!… _

- ¿Que ha pasado? Hemos oídos rumores de que el Décimo Vongola ha sido abandonado por sus propios Guardianes… esta es la prueba.

_Esto no debería estar pasando…_

-… Ne-ecesit-to ir al ba-ño…

- Esper-

No obstante, no tuvieron tiempo para completar la frase, él se levantó y rápidamente salió de la habitación antes de que ellos fuesen capaces de tenerlo. En cualquier otra circunstancia probablemente lo habrían detenido, pero no en esta... no después de verlo en pie: estaba demasiado delgado... y sus manos resecas y algo huesudas... había mas, pero debido a su sorpresa y el poco tiempo que tuvieron, no fueron capaces de registrar más... En un principio, habían notado sus gestos cansados y su piel pálida, su pelo opaco y con poca vitalidad, sus ojos apagados y con un ligero brillo de sorpresa, así como su aspecto cansado, triste y degastado, incluso se notaba un poco más flaco que antes, pero habían supuesto que eso era debido al papeleo y a todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer, por no hablar de todo el ajetreo que sus amigos formaban a diario en donde él tenía que asegurarse de que no hubieran daños enormes, entre otras cosas derivadas de todo esto... Sin embargo, habían supuesto mal por su reacción.

No estaban seguros si querían saber que se escondía debajo de su ropa o lo que se escondía detrás de sus ojos, pero estaban seguros de que querían saber lo que había producido esto… se reprendieron mentalmente en no venir antes, ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando en dejar pasar casi tres años para verlo?… pudieron haber hecho algo… Suspiraron con pesar, sabiendo muy bien que él no les diría nada, o ya lo habría hecho y forzarlo los llevaría a nada, y de que probablemente el resto no les diría nada tan poco, a juzgar por el aspecto de las sirvientas… Nadie dijo nada al oír los leves indicios de un sollozo, tomaron una hoja y escribieron sus despedías y disculpas antes de salir… a juzgar por su aspecto, Tsuna no saldría de allí hasta que estuviera solo o se calmara lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar, lo cual seguramente tardaría un buen rato, por no decir que seguramente no querría continuar la conversación… ¿Que lío habrá hecho Vongola entera al miembro más importante de todos?, ¿al jefe de todas las personas?, fuera lo que fuera, lo lamentarían hasta el fin de sus días si Tsuna decidía acabar con su vida, con o sin su intervención, ya sea por la tristeza que traería o por la furia de todas o la mayor parte de las familias aliadas... quienes podrían simplemente aliarse y destruirlos o dejarlos a su suerte, no culpaban a nadie en cualquiera de los casos, ninguno de ellos sabía que harían... pero no atacarán a nadie, Tsuna no querría eso… Si acaso ellos decidían reparar lo que sea que paso y pensaban ayudarlo a ser quien era antes de todo esto: un chico feliz y alegre… no sería fácil, no después de que había llegado a un punto tan elevado…

Mientras tanto, Tsuna dejó caer su fachada apenas cerrando la puerta del baño, sus temblorosas piernas cedieron ante él y lo único que pudo hacer antes de sucumbir en lágrimas fue esconder su cara detrás de sus manos y atraer sus rodillas hacia así mismo… ante lo cual no podía dejar de pensar en lo vergonzoso que debe de estar en esas condiciones y en qué dirían al respecto una vez que saliera… estaba seguro de que solo un milagro podría evitar que lo oyeran llorando, no importaba que tan silencioso fuera ni que tan bien lo escondiera, le era imposible pasar desapercibido en un sitio tan cercano y silencioso… era un idiota… no podía hacer nada bien… ¿Cómo es que aun Vongola seguía, literalmente, intacta?, ¿y cómo es que aún estaba vivo y coleando? Teniendo en cuenta que era un inútil y un monstro, sin mencionar lo demás, debería ser algo imposible…

- Ahhh… me quede dormido…

Murmuro para sí unas horas después y suspiro miserablemente antes de mirarse en el espejo y volver a suspirar… era un desastre… omitiendo el dolor de su cuerpo se arregló y volvió a trabajar, apenas eran las tres de la tarde… extrañamente, en su opinión, lo único que encontró al entrar a la habitación fue una nota en su escritorio, sabiendo de quienes era ante solo pudo suspirar antes de guardarla, no quería saber que era lo que le habían escrito… obviamente tenía algo que ver con ser un anfitrión horrible e irse en medio de la reunión, pero él estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a esos comentarios como para sorprenderse en verdad, pero no lo hacía sentir mejor…

_**- Así que, Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿para qué nos has llamado?**_

_**Esa manera de hablar y la forma en como fue llamado, le atravesaba el corazón como una gran lanza caliente… pero no dolía tanto como lo hacía todo lo demás… Ninguno miraba a la persona que antes consideraban su mejor amigo, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de su aspecto decaído y cansado, degastado, de sus ojos opacos y sin el brillo de la vida que antes chispeaba y resplandecía de amor, pero ya no era el caso, había amor, sí, pero combinado con dolor y tristeza… ni siquiera quienes miraban la mesa con gran interés pudieron darse cuenta de sus manos huesudas y resecas… era una vista muy lamentable…**_

_**-… ¿Por qué huyen?**_

_**Pregunto suavemente, lo más tranquilo y amable que pudo, no era mentira, eso era perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo: huyendo, lo evitaban pero no se iban de Vongola... muy parecido a esa frase de "tan cerca, pero tan lejos", y no le gustaba. Solo silencio se hizo cargo a partir de ese momento, ninguno de los cuestionados se atrevía responder… **_

_**-... Por favor, respondan-**_

_**Fue cortado rápidamente por:**_

_**- ¡Es porque te tenemos miedo!… ¡eres un monstruo!**_

_**Todos los presentes en esa sala miraron a Lambo, nunca se esperaron que respondiera, y menos de tal modo… Tsuna tragó levemente, pero se las arregló para quedarse tranquilo... vaya, nunca creyó que su pequeño hermano diría algo así en frente de él... Oyó un suspiro profundo varios segundos después, y luego oyó:**_

_**- Décimo… yo siempre quise ser tu mano derecha, pero ahora…**_

_**No necesitaba que terminara la frase, entendía y sabía las palabras no dichas... **_

_**-… Tsunayoshi, no puedo considerarte como un amigo, no después de lo que has hecho… **_

_**- Eres extremadamente aterrador asesinando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… si no eres un monstro, no te falta mucho al extremo…**_

_**- Kufufufu… y yo que pensaba que eras más que un simplemente mafioso, que no sería igual a los demás… has roto tu promesa, Décimo Vongola...**_

_**-… Eres un asesino, un monstruo… te gustó, ¿no es así? **_

_**¿Gustarme?, debes de estar bromeando... ¿cómo podría gustarme quitarle la vida a quién sea?, hice esto... hice eso por todos ustedes... ¿y creen que lo hice porque placer?... **_

_**- Te has convertido en un hombre de temer, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Incluso si lo sabía, la respuesta que le salieron aun dolió, dolió aun peor que si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero ese no era el problema, lo sabía muy bien… él era un monstruo que no servía para otra cosa que matar al parecer, y por ello, estaba y estaría solo… realmente lo sentía, nunca quiso asustarlos o herirlos, solo quiso su felicidad y su bienestar, por eso hizo lo que hizo… tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, no tenía elección, además de dejarlos morir… Matar, una palabra tan horrible como la acción en sí misma, pero a la vez, tan inevitable y necesaria…**_

_**- ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?**_

_**-… Despedidos. **_

_**Inmediatamente todos abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Tsuna a su propia suerte… si se hubieran quedado un poco más, o al menos se hubieran quedado en el pasillo o detrás la puerta en vez de irse de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo, hubieran escuchado algo que los habría casi seguramente hecho reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo: llanto, uno lleno de profunda tristeza y de agobiante dolor, como si estuviera llorando por alguien que no está… lo cual era cierto, al menos por una parte, ellos ya no estaban, al menos… para el…**_

- No tengo tiempo para contemplar el pasado...

Se dijo así mismo, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de recordar, no quería recordar ni eso ni nada relacionado al mismo, estaba cansado y no necesitaba ningún recordatorio de porqué estaba como estaba... había sido todo su culpa, y en parte, elección suya también... debido a que gracias a lo ocurrido en ese recuerdo, más exactamente gracias a lo que fue dicho, había decidido dejarlos en paz, en total libertad por así decirlo, que hicieran lo que quisieran, incluso llego tan lejos para ponerles un lugar en donde pudieran dejar sus informes sin tener que verlo e ir a su oficina… lo había planeado todo para que su presencia no los molestara ni los perturbara, lo cual hacia todo mucho mejor, incluso para los empleados, ya que ordeno que nadie limpiara su oficina, con lo cual ya no tendrían que ver nada que tuviera que ver con él, y si acaso necesitaban decirle algo, solo tenían que usar el sistema de intercomunicación… ciertamente perfecto, si le preguntaban a alguien más… si antes del incidente no era casi visto, luego de esa reunión en verdad era una sombra de su propia casa… la gran mayoría llegaba a olvidarse de él la mayor parte del tiempo... ¡Clank!

Tsuna pestañeo lentamente, confundido, pero sin detenerse en lo que hacía, le faltaba poco para terminar el papeleo y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, ¿que había sido ese sonido?, no sería extraño a estas alturas que haya sido su propia imaginación... tan poco seria la primera vez, y en cualquier caso, no había nada que pudiera hacer realmente, no parecía haber sido peligroso, tal vez solo un accidente, o probablemente nada, solo su imaginación como antes lo había pensado... Pestañeo lentamente de nuevo al oír la puerta abrirse por tercera vez ese día, algo bastante raro sin que lo hiciera el mismo, pero esta vez no fue su imaginación. Era una sirvienta, una joven de pelo negro corto y piel blanca, jadeando levemente como si hubiera corrido para llegar allí.

- Señor, debe salir de aquí, están atacando-

- ¿Donde?

Ante la pregunta cortante, no tenía ánimos para hacer una charla justo ahora, o escuchar el resto de la frase, e incluso si quisiera, era cuestión de segundos antes de que se acobardara y tratara de ir... Tal vez era un monstruo, un asesino, como deseen llamarlo, le daba igual ahora, pero no iba a hacer nada solo por ver o hacer una simple conversación... al parecer, la gente pensaba que sí, que mataría a primera vista o algo así, no lo entendía ni lo quería entender...

-… e-n… e-l pa-ti-io, S-eño-or…

Tartamudeo nerviosa y el color de su rostro se terminó de ir al ver a su jefe salir corriendo al terminar la oración en sentido totalmente opuesto al indicado… se asustó aún más al oír cosas caer… pesadas, muy pesadas… tragó en seco intuyendo muy bien que eran esas cosas pesadas...

1, 2, 3, 4… 7, y 14… solo quedaba uno, lo estaban subestimando de nuevo, suspiro antes de esquivar más balas… tomó por el cuello al último antes de que huyera, estaba temblando de miedo, y quizás la vista de ver a todos sus compañeros inconscientes o muertos, ya no le importaba saber ya que ninguno saldría con vida de la mansión de todos modos, junto a sus armas aniquiladas por una razón u otra no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero no le importaba… estaba cansado, y aburrido, esto no era divertido ni era feliz haciendo esto... si sabían que iban a morir, esta era la tercera vez que los veía y como dicen: la tercera es la vencida, ¿por qué vinieron?

-… por f-avo-or, ¡n-no me ma-tes-s!

Muy tarde para decir eso, muy tarde... primero: tratas de infiltrarte, segundo: tratas de matarme, y tercero: está es la tercera y última vez... si con las otras dos no aprendieron, otra oportunidad no hará ninguna diferencia, ¿verdad?, ya lo había advertido... no es mi problema si no escucharon.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que no volvieras de nuevo…

Apreté más su cuello para probar mi punto, su lucha era bastante débil... ¿tal vez debido al cansancio o los golpes que recibió de mi parte y por accidente?, no lo sé, pero ciertamente lo hace más fácil...

- Aghr… Per.… don…

Lo mismo dijeron y dijiste las últimas dos veces, pero esta vez solo quedas tu aún vivo...

-… no doy terceras oportunidades…

Si con dos no aprenden, si con dos no entienden la suerte que tienen de no haber sido asesinados o llevados a la sala de tortura... una tercera vez no hará ninguna diferencia en lo absoluto, ¿no es así?... quiero un café después de esto, junto con una ducha...

- ¡Espera!… por fa-vor… no lo… volveré… a… hacer…

Solo un poco más y rompería la tráquea…

- ¡Espera!

Esa voz… no, no puede ser, me lo habré imaginado… negué con la cabeza y reafirme mi agarre, cortando totalmente su flujo de aire… su imaginación estaba jugando con él de nuevo...

- ¡Detente!, ¡Tsuna!

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo casi de inmediato…

-… ma-s-aka…

Ellos… imposible… debo de estar soñando o alucinando... sí, eso es lo más seguro... agrrrr...

¡Blam! ¡Blam!

Otro cuerpo cayó al piso con un gran golpe, al mismo tiempo que una risa cobraba vida al ver su logro… una risa bastante loca y despiadada, les erizaba los pelos a los presentes que estaban conscientes.

-¡El Décimo Vongola al fin está muerto!, jajaja-

- Tu… ¡hijo de-

_Yo… tan solo deseo… estar con ustedes… una vez más... sin que... me odien… lo siento mucho… no… pude… cumplir… sus… ex-xpec… ta-t-tivas… lo… _

-… siento…


	2. Capítulo 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 2

¡Dlum!… ¡Splash!

- ¡Ay!... ¿qué rayos...?, ¿Reborn?

El mencionado solo levanto una ceja al ver a su alumno paralizarse y mirarlo como si estuviese viendo a un muerto o a un fantasma, y ese tono de incredulidad total con el cual pregunto su nombre no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto... se preguntó mentalmente si debía darle otro golpe con su martillo o no, para ver si salía de su aturdimiento… ¿Para qué negarlo?, esa expresión de no poder creerse lo que tenía en frente junto a ese silencio... no lo estaba haciendo sentir cómodo en lo más mínimo y no creía que fuese saludable para el… no, por supuesto que no lo era… además, sería bastante divertido y un placer hacerlo.

- Oye, apúrate, solo tienes 5 minutos para ir a la escuela.

- ¿Escuela?

Preguntó más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. No parecía en lo más mínimo perturbado con respecto a nada de lo que le acaba de decir, aunque tan poco parecía estarle prestando atención mientras se miraba así mismo y a él como si estuviera buscando algo… Extraño, realmente extraño… ¿tendría una pesadilla con respecto a lo sucedido en el futuro de nuevo?, y si no era así, ¿qué rayos soñó entonces?

- Es martes, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas Dame-Tsuna?

Su única respuesta fue una mirada muy perdida antes de mirarse así mismo de nuevo y mirar al calendario, choque escrito en su rostro en grande, que luego se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa… Era claro con eso que estaba soñando con el futuro de nuevo o algo muy similar, aunque esta vez no hubieron gritos ni nada por el estilo, lo cual era aún mas extraño… Considero de nuevo golpearlo al verlo salir corriendo al baño con la leve sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro… en calma… ¿a dónde se fueron los gritos de miedo y terror por llegar tarde?… Bueno, no era su problema de todos modos… si llegaba tarde, no tendría desayuno y un prefecto lo mordería hasta la muerte, y luego lo castigaría doble por llegar tarde y por perder y no controlar a su familia debidamente... Sin darse cuenta, Reborn sonrió, una sonrisa que cualquiera que la hubiese visto sentía mucha lástima por el pobre desdichado que estuviera en la mira del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

Cuando llego al comedor se asustó, aunque nadie se dio cuenta gracias a su práctica de engaño, era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, no podía verse asustado sin importar la razón o circunstancia, pero honestamente… ¿quién podía culparlo?, Tsuna ya estaba sentado en la mesa _completamente vestido _y _arreglado _como si hubiera estado _horas _alistándose… miro al reloj de reojo… dos minutos se demoró, solo la humedad de su pelo podía confirmar tal afirmación por parte de su reloj… sin embargo nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero no por eso dejaba de estar sorprendido… 2 minutos... ¿qué hizo?, ¿pasar por enfrente de la regadera?

- ¡Lambo-sama tiene hambre!

- ¡Lambo, devuélvele la comida a Tsuna-nii!

Me reí ligeramente en sus jugarretas, realmente los extrañaba… incluso si se estaban robando su comida como si no estuviera allí… No quería despertar, este sueño era muy bonito, prefería mil veces quedarse en este sueño que a despertar y continuar esa rutina de siempre, aquí no estaba solo, incluso si su compañía no era más que su propio subconsciente e imaginación... pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que fuera tarde… Realmente no quería perder esta vista de nuevo, no le importaba si se estaba haciendo aún más daño así, era un dolor acompañado de un ligero placer al cual se aferraba desesperadamente, incluso si se estaba muriendo o algo parecido no podría dejar de aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza que lo mantenía en este mundo de los vivos… pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría este sueño agridulce?, y ¿qué pasaría una vez que se acabara y no tuviera más remedio que despertar?… esa pregunta era estúpida, lo admitía, claro que sabía lo que sucedería al despertar: lo mismo que los últimos años, eso no cambiaría... no lo hizo en tres años, no lo haría ahora.

- Oí… ¿estás bien?

El llamado de Lambo lo saco de sus pensamientos, no, mentira, no fue el llamado, fue el golpe que recibo con un tenedor en la cabeza por parte del niño vestido de vaca... para ser un simple sueño, vaya que era realista, eso había dolido... Aunque intentaba no parecerlo, incluso como un niño era así, sabía que estaba preocupado por el… o le hubiera lanzado una granada.

- Si… estoy bien, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento… - contesto restándole importancia al tema…

Sin embargo, el silencio se mantuvo y todos los presentes lo estaban mirando intensamente, lo cual lo estaba poniendo nervioso… ¿qué rayos pasaba?, deberían estar comiendo como si estuvieran en medio de la segunda guerra mundial o algo así, pero no estaban ni tocando un plato… de hecho, ni siquiera estaban pestañado... este sueño era muy realista, o estaba tomando un giro no muy feliz, lo cual no era sorprendente considerando el número de pesadillas que tenía semanalmente, pero ya estaba divagando...

-… y… - Lambo termino señalando la comida robada muy incrédulo… pero Tsuna todavía no entendió…

-… Escuchen, no entiendo ni quiero saber porque me están mirando tan sorprendidos, si tienen hambre coman, mamá me puede dar otro plato, pero el caso es… no tengo hambre, así que Lambo, puedes quedarte con toda mi comida si quieres. - Se encogió de hombros suavemente y sonrió tratando de ser lo más confiable que podía.

- Pe-r-o, pe-ro…

- ¡Ya ne chicos!

Y con eso se fue a abrazar a su mamá con mucha felicidad… incluso si esto solo era un sueño, la trataría como si fuera su mamá real… no la había visto en años y dudaba que lo hiciera ahora… Con eso, tomo su bolso y salió a la escuela con solo un minuto para llegar a tiempo, dejando a una familia completa anonadada y sorprendida…

- ¿Que nos perdimos?… - murmuró I-pin confusa.

-… Tsuna-nii parecía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo… - Susurro Lambo para sí mismo y termino de comer con menos ganas con las que empezó… no era divertido si Tsuna-nii no peleaba ni nada por ello, no era como en verdad tenía hambre… tan solo quería jugar con su hermano mayor… y animarlo un poco, lo había visto un poco triste...

Reborn se quedó en silencio, observando todo el evento, sin ninguna intervención de su parte. Esto era nuevo, pero no era como si lo conocían bien como para saber qué era lo normal y lo que no lo era, solo llevaba unos cuatro meses aquí más o menos, chequearía su agenda más tarde para saber el tiempo exacto, pero por ahora tendría que esperar y observar si este comportamiento seguía o no y cuáles serían sus efectos, características y consecuencias… hasta ahora, todo paraca traer choque, confusión y tristeza a la familia en un pequeño punto, lo cual solo podría decirle que sea lo que sea que pase y traiga este comportamiento extraño no sería muy bien recibido por nadie… tan solo esperaba y su familia no tuviera muchos problemas en adaptarse a él… si es que continuaba…

-… Tsuna… realmente eres un chico dulce…

Sin embargo, nadie escucho esas palabras tan certeras y verdaderas, las cuales podrían decir muchas cosas a pesar de ser tan pocas, en especial ahora… Nana sonrió y continuo con sus tareas, tenía que llevar a los niños a la escuela más tarde… y también tenía que hacer las compras y, quizás buscar algo para su Tsu-kun… se veía algo decaído… tal vez algunos chocolates, eso animaba a cualquiera, ¿verdad?, tal vez su Tsu-kun se había enamorado y fue rechazado o había pasado algo con ella... ¡qué emoción!, ojalá sea eso, así podría comenzar a tomarle el pelo al respecto. Nana sonrió aún más ante el pensamiento. En otro lugar cercano...

- Oí, ¿por qué demonios me sigues idiota?

- Ma Ma, yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo vamos por el mismo camino.

- Tsk… lo que digas idiota.

Con eso, llegaron a su destino y se propusieron a tocar la puerta con calma, solo para detenerse al ver a una persona muy conocida saltar con suma elegancia por la ventana y caer de pie con gracia antes de arreglarse el sombrero suavemente.

- Ciauuusooo.

- Buenos días Reborn-san.

- Yo.

- ¡Idiota, no seas tan irrespetuoso con Reborn-san!

Miro desapasionadamente la lucha de un solo lado por Gokudera y Yamamoto, aunque el único que parecía tener un problema con todo era Gokudera, y él era el que peleaba, muchas veces sin darse cuenta de que era ignorado, y mucho menos se percataba de que no era tomado en serio por casi nadie en estos casos, con solo la pequeña excepción de Tsuna, quien siempre prestaba atención a todo y a todos, incluso si no lo pareciera o no lo entendiera… No obstante, eso no quería decir que supiera la razón de ello, nadie tan poco parecía saberlo… o percatarse para el caso, tan poco nadie parecía saber nada de los muchos otros misterios que lo rodean, pero ese era un tema para otro día, ahora tenía que pararlos… por más divertido que fuera ver esto, tenían que alcanzarlo, no era seguro dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, siempre parecía encontrar la forma de meterse en problemas… o al revés, pensó con una sonrisa algo sádica.

- Tsuna ya se fue. - dijo simplemente cortando la discusión de tajo... y como lo previo, la reacción fue inmediata:

- ¡¿QUE?!

Seguido por:

- ¿Que paso para que Juudaime se fuera solo?

- Ma Ma, ¿no nos esperó? - sonó bastante sorprendido, ellos generalmente lo esperaban a él... y si era al contrario, el los esperaba...

- ¡Idiota!, eso es-

Se cortó rápidamente, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado para que Tsuna se fuera sin ellos y, por más imposible que pareciera, _temprano… _por alguna razón, Tsuna nunca lograba tal hazaña, casi siempre se debía a que se quedaba dormido o se le hacía tarde, y todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo: ¿qué demonios se perdieron?

- No se levantó temprano, si eso es lo que están pensando.

Silencio… esto era una broma, una muy buena... ¿cierto?

-… Ma Ma, será mejor que lo alcancemos. Hasta luego, chico.

- ¡Oye, idiota-

Suspiro, esos dos nunca dejarían de pelear entre si… bueno, al menos por parte de Gokudera, porque Yamamoto ni siquiera lo estaba oyendo… con eso, entro a la casa a disfrutar de su hermoso café y leer su periódico, ellos se encargarían de todo, y si no... bueno, él lo haría personalmente... la pregunta real es... ¿qué método de tortura debía emplear en esta ocasión?

Mientras tanto, Tsuna corría tranquilamente, demasiado rápido como para distinguirlo o darse cuenta de su presencia, aunque quizás esto último era más debido al hecho de que evitaba las zonas con mucha gente, prefiriendo los techos de las casas y los callejones oscuros y solitarios, saltando y esquivando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino… ¿la razón?, le era relajante, por no hablar de que no había estirado las piernas en lo que parecían años, e incluso si era un sueño, no había visto este lugar en un largo tiempo, ¿así que para que negarlo?, estaba disfrutando la sensación y la vista, se sentía como un turista, solo que era un sueño y no tenía la guía turística. Las pocas personas que lo veían no podían dejar de preguntarse si se estaban imaginando cosas o estaban filmando alguna película de acción, lo primero sonando más certero en su mentes que el segundo… algunos llegaron a preguntarse más de una vez si necesitaban lentes o necesitaban ver al doctor…

_Esto no parece un sueño… es demasiado realista como para serlo… pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad si real, y con mi suerte, esto tiene que ser un sueño… Si acaso esto es real, entonces… entonces, ¿cómo y por qué estoy aquí?, estaría tomando el lugar de mi yo pasado, lo cual es técnicamente imposible, incluso con la bazuca de Lambo… aunque, según la fecha de aquel calendario, estoy exactamente diez años atrás… lo cual da origen a otra pregunta: si esto sucedió de alguna manera con la bazuca, ¿no debía de estar en el futuro en vez del pasado?, tan poco recuerdo haber siquiera visto la bazuca, así que mes es muy ilógico… Esto no es más que un sueño del cuál no quiero despertar, un sueño realmente bueno, es imposible que esto sea real, pero... no quiero despertar... y eso es inevitable, será mejor que lo disfrute lo más que pueda entonces... Ahora, ¿debería de actuar como cuando tenía 14?, no, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, por más cruel que suene, no puedo fingir algo que ya no soy, y como es un sueño realmente no importa… al menos los estoy viendo así otra vez, incluso si es solo un sueño... desearía que fuera así en la vida real, pero sé... sé que eso es imposible..._

- ¡Tsuna!

_¿Estoy tan desesperado que estoy imaginando sus voces en un sueño?… realmente soy patético… _pensó para sí suspirando profundamente luego de mirar a su alrededor, no había nadie, solo algunos carros pasando y uno que otro bote de basura, lo normal si su memoria no fallaba, pero para ser totalmente honesto, a veces dudaba de ella.

Por su parte, Gokudera y Yamamoto solo podían mirar a Tsuna entre incredulidad y sorpresa, pues estaba haciendo piruetas y acrobacias a una gran velocidad, algo demasiado impropio de lo que conocían de él… ¿dónde estaban sus miedos y su torpeza?, ¡por algo era conocido como Dame-Tsuna!, no solo sus notas eran tristes, su condición física era pobre en clase... Debido a estas razones y más, solo su pelo pudo decirles que en verdad era él y no alguien más, simplemente era demasiado sorprendente… demasiado irreal y fuera de lo que habían estado esperando, aunque no están seguros de que habían estado esperando, ¡sabían que no era esto!

Lo llamaron, pero él o no los vio o sencillamente los ignoro… pero, su sacudida de cabeza les indico lo primero, y no tuvieron más opción que acelerar el paso… solo para tratar de no perder su ritmo, para ser el peor en clase ciertamente era veloz... Sin embargo, en pocos segundos comenzaron a sentirse muy perdidos al verlo correr directamente a una pared y… correr por ella… como si en sus pies o zapatos tuviera imanes o algún aparato anti-gravedad, muy parecido a una película de superhéroes... era demasiado para tomar, ¿tal vez estaban soñando?… ¡bam!... no, estaban perfectamente despiertos, y no volverían a chocarse entre ellos otra vez para asegurarse...

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, unas pocas casas más y se acabó… lastima, se sentía bien correr y sentir el aire en su contra, muy relajante… cerro los ojos por un breve momento, y lo próximo que supo fue ser rodeado por dos pares de brazos en una abrazo descomunal, sintiendo dos cuerpos muy húmedos en su contra… intento soltarse sin hacer daño a nadie, en primera porque no sabía quiénes eran, y en segunda porque estaban en el techo y estaba seguro de quienes sean que sean no podían volar… y si se caían no creía poder salvarlos del golpe que vendría después… Y tercero: ¡qué asco!, no quería ni pensar que era eso "húmedo" y de que ahora olería mal durante todo el periodo de clase, si se quedaba claro, dudaba hacerlo, eso era demasiado aburrido y no iba a desperdiciar tiempo de este sueño en estar en una clase que ya sabía muchas gracias.

Lastimosamente o no tan lastimosamente depende del punto de vista, su mente quedo en blanco al ver a las personas que tenía en frente y, en consecuencia, se quedó tan quieto como una perfecta estatua… lo cual hizo a ambos chicos preocuparse, soltándolo para descubrir que seguía tan quieto como antes…

- ¿Estas-ahhhg.

No pudieron continuar su sentencia, debido a que Tsuna jalo sus cachetes con algo de dureza, algo que nunca se esperaron ni imaginaron que podría pasar… al parecer, hoy no era su día, pensaron ambos... Luego pasos sus manos por su cara antes de jalar sus pelos con una cara ilegible y sus ojos tan atentos como un halcón acechando a su presa… parecía estar buscando algo… de repente, los soltó y les dio el abrazo de su vida, haciéndolos caer muy confusos con el encima… pero no hicieron nada, primero porque no sabían que pensar y se estaban recuperando de lo sucedido, y segundo debido a que valió la pena al ver su pequeña sonrisa y al ver sus ojos chispeantes de felicidad al separarse, pero no pudieron pensar mucho en eso porque de inmediato fueron jalados en dirección a la escuela a una velocidad y fuerza aterradoras para un chico más pequeño y joven que ellos, daba miedo de solo pensarlo pero no podían hacer nada… Llegaron justo a tiempo, y… Tsuna no había sudado ni una gota…

Hibari observo a los herbívoros y al Omnívoro entrar a las puertas del colegio en total silencio… miro su reloj… _hm, justo a tiempo… L_os observo todo el camino hacia el interior del plantel, pero fue sorprendo y sacudido levemente al ver que el Omnívoro se detuvo un momento y lo miro con… total tristeza y un dejo de algo que no logro identificar antes de seguir adelante… fue solo un momento, no más de cinco segundos, pero lo impacto… algo había pasado, pero… la pregunta era: ¿qué?

- Herbívoros… más les vale cuidarlo… - murmuró para sí, no podía perder a uno de los pocos que le podía ofrecer una lucha digna... si lo hacía, oh vaya que iba a haber un baño de sangre...

Por más extraño que suene, lo primero que hizo Tsuna al entrar en el salón fue sentarse y acostarse en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso del resto del mundo, lo cual sorprendió totalmente a sus amigos… y a las personas presentes en general... ni siquiera se molestó en notarlos o saludar a alguno de ellos para el caso… bueno, solo a Kyoko, era la única además de ellos que estaban aquí… Ella también se sorprendió enormemente, simplemente eso no era como el… Nadie quiso molestarlo, se veía muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo, probablemente estaba en camino a quedarse dormido o en la quinta nube por todo lo que sabían… lo único bueno de todo esto era que no lo podrían molestar mucho así, físicamente no se atreverían estando ellos allí, y con susurros tan poco podrían, porque no los oiría… lo cual realmente era una bendición por un lado, por el otro no oiría la clase, pero no era un gran problema, ellos se encargarían…

_Iban en camino a casa, Yamamoto hablando tranquilamente acerca del béisbol y el próximo partido que sería dentro de poco, lo cual solo ponía de mal humor a Gokudera, quien estaba terminando un cigarro, por una vez muy tranquilo y no realmente enojado, sin embargo, el más joven de ellos se encontraba cabizbajo y en la parte de atrás del grupo, a pesar de que tenía un espacio libre, justo en el medio de ellos dos… por alguna razón, no había dicho palabra desde que salieron de clases, lo cual les preocupaba, pero era mejor no presionarlo, él les diría cuando estuviera listo… honestamente, no querían arriesgar más su suerte, si no quería decir, que no lo dijera._

_-… entonces Hibari será el árbitro y nadie podrá evitarlo-_

_-__… Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…_

_Se quedaron en completo silencio al oír su voz realmente suave, casi inaudible, llamarlos con cuidado… como si temía decirles algo, esperaban y no fuera nada de lo que creían, y al menos que tuviera que ver con quien era que había obtenido aquel golpe en su mejilla… se había negado rotundamente a decirles…_

_- Yo… ¿soy… un estorbo?… ¿para ustedes?_

_Inmediatamente se paralizaron y sin querer, chocaron ligeramente con el… _

_- ¿Q-ue-qu-e… que te dio esa idea…?_

_Su única respuesta fue que agacho más la cabeza y miro a otro lado… Gokudera realmente se contuvo de la ira que sentía, eso no ayudaría en nada, solo haría sentir mal a Tsuna, y teniendo en cuenta que Tsuna tomaba todo muy en serio… todo terminaría muy mal… Yamamoto solo suspiro internamente, ese apodo no hacía más que esto: hacerle creer que era un inútil en todo sentido, como se arrepentía de no haber intervenido hace tanto tiempo... si era honesto consigo mismo, si no fuera por él, ni siquiera estaría vivo aún. _

_- ¿Quién te dio esa idea Tsuna? - preguntó con una sonrisa, como si no fuera nada malo, no creía que mostrar cuanta sangre quería ahora era una buena idea... ya tendría tiempo para batear algunas cabezas culpables más tarde..._

_- N-nadi-e…_

_Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás, dejándoles en claro que les estaba mintiendo, solo para proteger a alguien que le estaba haciendo daño… Típico de él, no le gustaba la violencia y mucho menos vengarse, ni siquiera tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque esto último probablemente se debía al hecho de que personas en esa situación de intimidación casi siempre pueden terminar en una situación peor si trata de enfrentarse a los abusadores que los atormentan... Pero Yamamoto aún tenía dudas, él tenía muchos amigos peligrosos ahora, ¿por qué no usar eso a su favor?, solo para un simple ejemplo: Gokudera no tendría ningún problema en usar sus fuegos artificiales o golpear a alguien, o dar una buena paliza, más bien lo haría con gusto... Yamamoto frunció el ceño, la mayoría lo haría con gusto, y tal vez por eso Tsuna no decía nada, no solo era pacifista, él sabía muy bien que podrían terminar desde el hospital a la tumba... considerando quien de ellos, individualmente, haría los honores._

_- Tsuna…_

_No dijo nada y dio otro paso hacia atrás, suavemente tocándose el moretón de su mejilla… algo más paso que un golpe… si conseguían al culpable probablemente lo lanzarían al otro lado del mundo con un golpe… Yamamoto hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento, no culpaba a Tsuna por no decir quién o quienes ahora..._

_-… los c-chicos… me lo dijeron, pero…_

_-… ¿Pero?_

_-… es-toy seguro de que… es verdad… ustedes viven protegiéndome de todo, y yo no puedo hacer nada a cambio… soy débil, torpe y la mayor parte del tiempo un inútil… así que… ¿por qué…?_

_No pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse antes de abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo en el acto… chicos, por lo tanto fueron varios, personas que conocen… Por supuesto, ¿quiénes lo atormentan más?, ¡los mismos que lo ven todos los días no importa la razón! _

_- … ¿Que más te dijeron?…_

_-… Lo que siempre oyen…_

_Oh uh… asunto delicado..._

_- Bueno, Tsuna… deja de llorar, que arruinan la lindura que tienes. _

_- Teme… - Tsuna ni siquiera estaba llorando y ¡no era lindo!... _

_Sin embargo, Gokudera no dijo nada más al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su compañero… distraer a Tsuna, lo cual pareció funcionar, porque se ruborizo ligeramente y lo golpeo juguetonamente en la cabeza._

_- Juudaime… ¿quieres saber que has hecho por nosotros?_

_Solo obtuvo una mirada confusa, ante lo cual solo pudieron suspirar antes de hacerle algo de cosquillas…_

_- Hey, jajaja…_

_- Tú nos has salvado la vida más de una vez…_

_- Cada vez que estamos en problemas tú haces hasta lo imposible por ayudarnos…_

_- ¡Así que no eres un estorbo, eres nuestro mejor amigo! _

_Tsuna solo los miro con sorpresa antes de darles una gran sonrisa y darles un gran abrazo… quizás no hayan disipado sus dudas, pero al menos aliviaron su carga…_

Preferían ser golpeados por él bebe demoniaco que les hacía ver el infierno si Tsuna resultaba herido por ellos, antes de ver eso de nuevo… a pesar de que Reborn ya no les hacía ver el infierno, solo hablaba con ellos un momento antes de irse… pero eso no quiere decir que no se olvidaban de aquel infierno, aunque no podían negar que se lo merecían… por alguna razón, Tsuna era más afectado por ellos, su familia, que por cualquier otro, incluso si no era en serio… realmente no entendían porque, pero para Tsuna, primero era su familia y de ultimo el… era frustrante no poder hacer lo mismo…

_**Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero extrañamente cómodo y muy familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes… lo cual es cierto si su memoria no fallaba, pero… ¿estaba soñando dentro de un sueño? **_

_**- ¿Que hago aquí? - murmuró para sí mismo, muy confundido.**_

_**- Bienvenido, Décimo. - oyó decir cerca de él, pero no podía ver más que negro... este sueño se estaba volviendo muy raro... Tardo treinta segundos en reconocer la voz:**_

_**-… ¿Primo? - Lo cual solo hacia las cosas aún más raras...**_

_**Se giró en este vacío flotante y oscuro… en efecto, Primo Vongola estaba allí, saludando cordialmente y con algo de alegría… asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta… Se sentía cada vez más confundido por cada segundo que pasaba, ¿por qué estaba soñando con Primo de todas las cosas?**_

_**- Décimo, ¿qué piensas hacer?**_

_**Tsuna pestañeo lentamente... ¿qué demonio? Primo pareció ver su confusión, y continuó uniformemente solo un poco más suave:**_

_**- Estas en el pasado, 10 años exactamente, en la época que deseabas…**_

_**... ¿Qué?, sonó débilmente en su mente, y lo que salió de su boca fue igual:**_

_**-... ¿Por qué?...**_

_**Primo solo le dio una mirada triste y ligeramente confusa antes de responder:**_

_**- Esto era lo que deseaste. **_

_**- ¿Desear? - murmuro débilmente, bajo y con dificultad. -... pero yo no he deseado nada...**_

_**El rubio solo se limitó a mirarlo, levemente triste, pero lleno de serenidad y determinación, con voz suave pero firme dijo:**_

_**- No te engañes a ti mismo Décimo, tu deseas ver a tu familia feliz contigo otra vez… y lo más cercano eran tus recuerdos… querías volver a este tiempo, en donde todos eran felices… **_

_**-…**_

_**No podía decir nada, el realmente los extrañaba… quería estar con ellos otra vez, quería verlos felices y no asustados… deseaba poder quedarse en aquellos tiempos, pero… no era eso lo que quería exactamente…**_

_**-... Pero esto es solo un sueño... uno realmente bonito... nada de esto es real... ¡nada! **_

_**Primo ni siquiera pestañeo ante el pequeño estallido, parecía como si hubiera estado esperando algo así ya que al terminar suspiró profundamente, e ignorando lo anteriormente dicho, continuó:**_

_**- El anillo del Cielo tiene un poder especial, que concede un deseo a su propietario para aliviar su carga…**_

_**¿Carga?, ¿qué carga?**_

_**- Pero… yo no desee nada…**_

_**- No verbalmente, pero tu corazón si… **_

_**-… Entonces yo… ¿pedí esto?**_

_**-… Si y no… tu no deseaste esto, pero esto fue lo más cercano que el anillo pudo lograr. **_

_**Silencio pesado… Primo lo miraba con suma tristeza… no quería ni pensar en cómo debía verse en realidad, su alma… incluso estando en el cuerpo de su yo pasado, su alma, su mente y su corazón seguían siendo los mismos… suspiro… ¡esto era tan confuso y complicado! **_

_**- Décimo, dime algo… si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a tu tiempo… ¿volverías? - Primo eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. **_

_**¿Volver?… ¿para qué?, tenía que volver tarde o temprano, ¿pero por elección? **_

_**- Yo… esta ya no es mi casa… yo no pertenezco aquí… ni allá tan poco… pero…**_

_**-…**_

_**¿A quién engañaba?**_

_**-… Yo volvería… solo para verlos… no me importa nada más, yo los amo, y haré lo que sea por ello, incluso si…**_

_**-… eso significa tu muerte… entiendo…**_

_**Silencio…**_

_**- Sabes… eres un gran jefe… dar absolutamente todo por su familia, incluso cuando ella te teme… ni yo podría haberlo hecho…**_

_**Tsuna pestañeo... ¿qué demonios?, ¿a qué se debe todo eso?... gran jefe... por supuesto que no, era todo un fracaso en realidad...**_

_**-… Solo prométeme una cosa… no cometas una locura sin despedirte de ellos primero, ¿está claro?**_

_**¿Hacer una locura?, ¿cómo qué?, ¿saltar de un precipicio?... sería algo bonito con un paracaídas, e incluso sin uno podría hacerlo y salir vivo... pero aun así, ¿de qué clase de locura estaba hablando? **_

_**- Yo…**_

- ¡Despierta Juudaime!

- ¿Q-qu-ue…?

_¿Qué demonios...?_

- Oh gracias a Dios…

_¿Por qué me da tantas vueltas la cabeza y me siento como una especie de sonajero?… ¿Por qué todos me están mirando?, ah que importa eso… _Cuando Tsuna recobro el sentido, y medio entendió el ajetreo, se dio cuenta de porque se sentía tan mal y quería vomitar… Gokudera-san lo sacudió frenéticamente para tratar de despertarlo, aún lo tenía tomado por los hombros, pero eso todavía no explica su dolor de cabeza... y como si Gokudera le hubiese leído la mente, dijo un poco furioso pero tratando de no estallarle a él:

- Ese desgraciado (el dichoso profesor) te tiro un borrador en la frente por…

Desintonizó el resto, no necesitaba oírlo de todos modos, todo el mundo lo miraba tan raro porque no se despertó de ese gran golpe, pero francamente no le importaba… ¿no pudieron elegir otro momento?, estaba hablando con su tátara, tátara, y quien sabe cuántos tátara mas, abuelo…

- Sawada, si respondes a la pregunta 4 no te daré una detención por estar durmiendo en clase.

Gokudera y Yamamoto miraron con sorpresa e ira al profesor… ¡Esa era la pregunta más difícil!, y nadie excepto el mismo Gokudera sabia la respuesta… eso era ya para grados universitarios. El profesor parecía sumamente satisfecho al igual que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, sabían muy bien que él no podría dar una respuesta a tal monstruosidad de pregunta, lo cual indignaba a sus amigos… esto era solo una forma de humillarlo frente a todo el mundo otra vez. Sin embargo, Tsuna parecía indiferente y desinteresado ante todos los murmullos y ante todas las miradas…

_R__ealmente era una lástima_, pensó con burla, _yo se la respuesta a eso… llego el momento de la venganza… y luego a dormir… si es que me dejan en paz, claro está… _bostezo_… que aburrido…_

- 5.007, 899

Todo el mundo se río, pero no les presto ni la más mínima atención y se fue a dormir… Gokudera temblaba de la emoción, aunque ni Kyoko ni Yamomoto sabían porque, pero se fijaron en las mismas cosas que el: respondió aburrido, seguro y sin titubeos, como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces y, a la vez, como si no le importara mucho en verdad… y se durmió de nuevo… antes de que alguien hablara, Gokudera grito el eufemismo del siglo:

- ¡Juudaime dio la respuesta correcta!

_ Cinco segundos para desencadenar la reacción explosiva… iniciando conteo regresivo... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

- ¡¿QUE?!

_Rayos, mis oídos..._ se quejó Tsuna mentalmente mientras trataba de calmarse y no simplemente cortarles la garganta a todos, una cosa que había cambiado en él era que odiaba el ruido fuerte, siempre significaba problemas y ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio... Diez minutos después, luego de las mil comprobaciones, para gran diversión de Tsuna, el profesor, finalmente, dio su veredicto:

- Sawada… dio la respuesta correcta… - lo dijo con un gran dolor en el alma, como si se hubiera muerto algún familiar cercano...

Silencio absoluto e incrédulo, a excepción de Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyoko, que estaban celebrando en un rincón, más contentos que sorprendidos, bueno… aun no lo podían digerir del todo, pero estaban felices, Tsuna les había ganado… Lo miraron y sintieron caer sus bocas… estaba profundamente dormido… ¿cómo demonios podía dormirse en un momento como este?, pensaron los tres sin habla, pero igual lo dejaron en paz...

_He, solo esperen... para nada fui el estudiante de Reborn-san por años... si esto de verdad no es un sueño, ¡me voy a divertir restregándoles en cara las respuestas correctas!... hehehe, una pequeña venganza a todos mis antiguos profesores y dolores de cabeza, y como añadido: podré darle a mi madre una buena sorpresa con mis notas tal y como ella quería más nunca logré hacerlo... pero por ahora, necesito una almohada... la próxima vez me traeré una, ¡esto es demasiado incómodo! _


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, quizás un poco adelantado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 3

¿Cómo podía dormir sin ninguna reacción ni molestias durante tanto alboroto?, incluso ahora, que el silencio se esfumo y todo volvió a la normalidad, algunos tuvieron el valor de arrogarle cosas en frente de ellos... Empezaron con cosas suaves como bolitas de papel y lápices, ahora ya eran borradores, cartucheras y cualquier cosa pesada que pudieran encontrar, ante lo cual no podía hacer mucho, no si no querían ver a Tsuna triste… lo cual era doloroso, a veces humillante, Tsuna era una persona demasiado blanda por dentro… podía pasar por el infierno un montón de veces, podía estar a punto de morir, podía estar herido y golpeado hasta mas no poder, pero… no lloraba por ello, o se sentía muy triste como cualquier otra persona estaría, podría entristecerse o incluso llorar por cosas realmente inútiles y estúpidas, pero nunca para sí mismo, al menos por lo que ellos saben… Sin embargo, lo más increíble era que se entristecía por ellos y por personas que él creía o consideraba inocentes… pero si ellos fueron los causantes de algo así, sería mucho peor al ser tan callado, ya que trataría de no demostrarlo, más nunca serian culpados ni nada… era desconcertante…

Ninguno podía soportar ver a Tsuna triste, y mucho menos llorar, aun menos ambas a la vez… a pesar de que era en silencio y generalmente pocas veces, pero eso no evitaba saberlo si prestaban la debida atención… Lo mejor es esperar a que despierte y les dé un parado el mismo, pero no parecía que despertaría pronto, debía de estar más allá de la quinta nube, por no hablar de que era un pacifista… Parecía una roca viviente, no se veía afectado por nada de lo que le lanzaban o como se lo lanzaban, ni por el ruido o la falta de él… de hecho, esta no era la primera vez que se preguntaban si estaba muerto, por más horrible que suene, pero ese no era el caso, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, sin ruidos que lo delataran…

Cuando sonó el timbre, la gran mayoría salió corriendo al almuerzo, ningún profesor pareció importarle su conducta o tal vez ni si quiera se dieron cuenta, sea cual sea el caso, ellos dos se encontraban ahora solos y algo perdidos… ellos nunca pensaron que Tsuna fuera de sueño pesado, no con Reborn como su tutor a tiempo completo… pero, ¿qué sabían ellos?, solo tenían cinco meses de amigos formales y dos meses de mejores amigos, aunque… si lo pensaban bien, Tsuna los conocía más a ellos que ellos a él, probablemente debido a su gran atención a casi todo, además… él nunca tuvo amigos antes de la llegada de Reborn, lo cual trajo muchas cosas malas y buenas que aún no han visto, y una de ellas era un enorme tiempo para mirar lo que anhelaba: amigos, quizás por ello conocía a todos los de su alrededor muy bien, incluso si no era aceptado por ellos…

_- __Por favor, Tsuna… despierta… _

_-… no nos hagas esto, tu mereces vivir…_

_- ¡Realmente lo sentimos!_

_- ¡Por favor! Por lo que más quieras… no te vayas…_

- Hey, es hora de despertar dormilón… - dijo juguetonamente, empujándolo por el hombro, tratando de despertarlo.

- ¿Yamamoto-san?… estoy muy cómodo… hmm…

Yamamoto y Gokudera pestañaron perplejos, ¿hablaba dormido o no estaba del todo consciente?, ¿y de donde salió eso?

- ¿Yamamoto-san?, oí, no sé qué pasa pero tienes que despertar-

- Déjame Gokudera-san… por favor…

Ahora ambos se sentían muy perdidos… ¿-san?, ¿desde cuándo? y aún mejor, ¿desde cuándo les rogaba?, esto no les estaba gustando en nada… ¿así los llamaba en su mente?, ¿o que rayos estaba soñando?, sabían que era algo reservado y muy temeroso con ellos, pero esto era nuevo, de algún modo, no se sentían tan cercanos como antes… Amigos no se llamaban con -san, a menos que fuera por burla o algo muy importante, pero no así… Bueno, no importaba, Tsuna era su mejor amigo y nada podía cambiar eso…

- Despierta… por favor…

No querían moverlo mucho, no querían hacerle daño con algo por accidente, y no lo admitirían en voz alta: estaban asustados y muy sorprendidos como para pensar correctamente, así que solo movían ligeramente sus hombros… Después de gemir en resignación, pudieron ver sus ojos abrir lentamente, parecían tristes y cansados… Pestaño antes de sentarse con confusión escrito en su rostro, como si estuviera algo perdido… sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de mirarlos con un poco de alegría, como si estuviera viendo su regalo de cumpleaños en sus manos…

- ¿Gokudera-kun?, ¿Yamamoto?, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó un tanto curioso, pero ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Es la hora del almuerzo y no querías despertar…

- Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado, Tsuna.

Por una vez, no comenzaron a discutir como de costumbre, lo cual lo alegro más y les regalo una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, la cual no pudieron evitar devolver antes de ayudarlo a levantar… se notaba muy cansado, ¿tendría que ver con su carrera para llegar al colegio?, ellos estaban cansados pero no tanto… Aunque ellos no fueron acróbatas como él tan poco, ni arrastraron a nadie, más bien fue absolutamente todo lo contrario... En general, el día había sido lleno de sorpresas, tantas que ya estaban agotados y ¡apenas era la mitad del día!

Tsuna, al ver la expresión de cada uno, decidió darles una mentira tonta y ligera, cualquier cosa que sonará lógico, creíble y un tanto tonto... Luego de unos pocos segundos, sabía exactamente que mentira decirles, y con una ligera sonrisa y haciéndose el cansado, dijo:

- Lo siento, no dormí muy bien anoche… Reborn me hizo estudiar la historia de la formación y la creación de Italia… y luego me hizo una prueba… no salí muy bien que digamos…

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto notaron la falta de sarcasmo y odio hacia su tutor, pero no lo tomaron muy en serio, debe estar muy cansado como para esforzarse en ser sarcástico, o eso pensaban ambos, sin querer omitiendo la tranquilidad con la que habló. Después de todo, sería lógico esperar amargura o rabia, en poca, moderada o mucha cantidad dependiendo el ánimo, en un comunicado así por parte de un adolescente, pero no se les pasó por la cabeza ni un momento, aceptando la explicación sin muchas dudas, haciendo a Tsuna sonreír levemente en alivio y seguirlos… Caminaron en silencio hasta la azotea y tomaron su lugar de costumbre, y sacaron sus almuerzos, mirando el contenido con ojos curiosos a pesar de saber exactamente que había allí de antemano, luego miraron a Tsuna para preguntarle cual era el suyo... solo para ser sorprendidos al verlo cómodamente apoyado en el muro, con las manos en su regazo y sus ojos cerrados hasta la mitad del camino, mirando al cielo con nostalgia… Ambos hicieron una mueca interna, ¿que se habían perdido hoy?, ¿acaso estaba enfermo?

_Esto es demasiado largo para ser un sueño, y altamente dudo estar en un estado de coma, esto es demasiado real... y Primo ya me dijo que no lo es... ¿por qué me cuesta creerle?, nunca me ha mentido, y estoy seguro que no lo hará ahora, tal vez solo estoy muy desconfiado... Esto es la vida real, no veo nada que lo niega ahora, pero... ni en mis sueños más locos me imagine esto, pero tan poco me imaginé ser el jefe de toda una familia mafiosa altamente temida y rica y mucho menos ser entrenado por un bebé... un bebé que era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo y el tutor más sádico que he conocido... Incluso ahora, suena totalmente sacado de la televisión, ¿tal vez ya perdí mi último hilo de cordura?, podría ser, pero lo dudo mucho, aún razono perfectamente bien-_

-… ¿No vas a comer?

Tsuna salió de su mente ante la inesperada pregunta, una que debió de haber visto venir... pero no lo hizo, y levemente frunció el ceño antes de decir la verdad, o lo más cercano a ello de todos modos, no podía decirles algo como: "no soy de esta época y de dónde vengo no como mucho", eso terminaría en muchos problemas para su gusto luego de la tercera repetición, debido a que no lo creerían al principio... pensando que estaba bromeando o algo parecido. Eso, y que no quería ver a Reborn tan pronto en modo de interrogatorio muchas gracias, en lo absoluto deseaba eso tan pronto.

- No tengo mucha hambre Yamamoto… si como, dudo que sea mucho…

Silencio… Tsuna hablo tan casual como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, sin apartar la mirada del cielo claro y brillante arriba de ellos… Ambos se miraron preguntándose que se habían perdido o que estaba pasando, Tsuna estaba actuando muy fuera de su personalidad... En medio de su debate visual, el cuál no era mucho o estaba ayudando, oyeron a Tsuna murmurar para sí mismo:

- Me gustaría poder ser así… tan claro como el cielo…

Si antes no sabían que decir y que hacer, y mucho menos que estaba ocurriendo, ¡ahora menos!, y Tsuna no les estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, más bien al contrario... Tsuna no pareció darse cuenta o no le importaba el incómodo silencio que se formó después de esa declaración tan sincera… nostálgica… ni en cómo estaban tomando todo eso sus amigos, muy dentro de su propia mente y en la vista como para hacerlo, no había visto un cielo tan hermoso en un buen tiempo, y mucho menos sentir la calidez del sol, ya que estaba encerrado en la mansión por así decirlo... Finalmente, Yamamoto no lo soporto más y decidió hacer la pregunta que se estaba muriendo por salir durante todo el transcurso del día:

-… ¿Que sucede?, has estado actuando raro todo el día…

Tsuna pestañeo y lo miró, confundido, hasta que su mente conecto los puntos y lo dejo queriendo simplemente irse del lugar y no decir nada... pero no podía hacer eso, y mucho menos decir lo que quería decir, a menos que quisiera verlos en un frenesí, lo cuál sería muy divertido... Al final, Tsuna se conformó con:

- ¿Yo?, realmente nada, es solo que… - suspiro, para hacerlo más creíble, y miró a otro lado con la misma intención. -_… _me siento solo… y sé que no lo estoy… es solo uno de esos días en que nada me anima…

De reojo, los vio volverse levemente tristes y un tanto compresivos, bueno, se dijo así mismo, estaban cayendo fácilmente, y eso era muy bueno para él... menos esfuerzo y simple, en pocas palabras: menos trabajo que tenía que hacer, y menos problemas y molestias también. Nunca lo había pensado, pero en esta época eran muy crédulos, demasiado en su humilde opinión, un arma de doble filo.

- No se preocupen tanto, es solo un día, no una vida… - mentalmente se aplaudió por la rima, si, estaba algo aburrido, lo admitía. - ya pasara, hasta entonces será mejor relajarse y descansar…

_Y que me dejen ser, yo no podré actuar como el Tsuna de este tiempo, incluso si me acordará... creo que lo llamaré Tsunayoshi-sama desde ahora, no solo es mejor que yo y es a quién "mi familia" quiere en cualquier época, pero llamarlo Tsuna... me voy a confundir yo solo, más de lo normal, en especial cuando me deprima, lo cual es muy frecuente... ¿eh?, ¿qué demonios...?_

- Pero… ¿cómo es eso? - preguntó Yamamoto lentamente, como si buscará las palabras adecuadas, soltando su hombro al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que llamar su atención de alguna manera...

- ¿Hmm? - _Rayos, _pensó para sí, ¿qué podía decirles ahora?, ¡ni siquiera entendía la pregunta!, así que se hizo el tonto... tal vez debió haber dicho alguna otra cosa, no es que no disfrutará hablar con ellos, pero ser interrogado nunca le gusto, menos cuando no quería hablar...

- ¿Cómo es que tienes días así?, Juudaime no debería estar triste…

Tsuna hizo una mueca en su mente ante lo dicho... _Se me había olvidado lo dado que era Gokudera-san... menos mal que no insinué a nadie, o ya hubiera hecho boom... pero... ¿no debería estar triste?, ¡no puedo estar siempre feliz!, aunque ese no es el punto... mejor solo sigo la corriente y me quedo tranquilo y sin dolor de cabeza... espero..._

- No es algo que se pueda controlar, pero se puede manejar… - comenzó tratando de apaciguar la situación antes de que se fuera muy a fondo o se escapara de su control. Tan divertido como fuera, no quería una discusión justo ahora y menos sobre este tema, incluso si al final discutirían cualquier otra cosa menos eso y probablemente Hibari-san vendría y los mordería hasta la muerte por alterar la paz e interrumpir su siesta... - ¿Nunca has tenido días en que te sientes diferente y casi nada te cambia el sentimiento?

-…

- Tomare eso como un sí. - No creía que fuera un no con esas caras, era divertido verlos sin habla, pero también bastante doloroso...

-…

- Oigan chicos, alégrense y dejen esas caras… - _duele mucho verlos así… tengo una idea… solo espero no arrepentirme después... -_ ¿Qué les parece si veo la comida a ver si algo me provoca?

_A pesar de que no tengo hambre… pero será mejor que coma algo a partir de ahora, sino comenzaran a preocuparse más de lo debido… y no es como si pudiera esconder los efectos a largo plazo, o engañarlos, alguien tiene que verme comer, en mi casa o en otro lugar, ¿cómo evadir eso?, imposible sin que se den cuenta... También tengo otra preocupación... tengo que organizar mi mente, incluso con estas mentiras patéticas que funcionan a la perfección y son lógicas, si las uso demasiado, comenzarán a dudar de mí y a preocuparse demasiado… Soy una criatura patética, un monstro sediento de sangre, no debería estar aquí… pero… mi anillo me ha concedido mi deseo de alguna forma, así que… si voy a estar aquí, al menos podría ayudar a mi yo pasado un poco, como pago por robarle su cuerpo y… su vida… y… Are?_

_- _Dormilón~~, ¿qué tal esto?

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, haciendo reír levemente a Yamamoto, quien sostenía un trozo de su almuerzo en frente de Tsuna. No obstante, Tsuna se recobró justo a tiempo para detener a Gokudera de gritarle a Yamamoto cosas en las líneas de que no debía de tratarlo así, que era un idiota y bla bla bla, francamente no era importante para él y nadie le daba mucha atención en esos momentos... aunque apreciaba el cuidado, a veces Gokudera exagerada, al menos así era en el pasado, es decir, en esta época.

-… ¿Sushi?… - preguntó con cuidado, sin realmente saber que decir o hacer... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le habían ofrecido comida?, exceptuando a su mamá y el desayuno de hoy claro... no tenía ni idea, pero no tenía hambre, así que...

- Al menos pruébalo, lo hice yo.

Y allí estaba la tarjeta ganadora, no podía rechazar algo así… bueno, no es que tan poco podría comérselo todo, incluso si quisiera… él no había probado bocado para no incomodar a nadie luego del incidente, y luego porque ya no le provocaba… Así que era ajeno a todo lo comestible menos el agua, si es que este último se consideraba comestible, lógicamente cualquiera pensaría que comió algo a escondidas para mantenerse vivo, pero el caso es que no, al parecer, eso no lo mataría… Miro a la cara sonriente de Yamamoto mientras este le tendía su comida, y no fue tan sorprendido al ver a Gokudera hacer lo mismo, como el auto-proclamado mano derecha debía de servir a su jefe de la mejor forma posible... aún le daba inconformidad esa estúpida frase, la odiaba en realidad, estúpida mafia… Oh bueno, solo tendría que probar los dos, ¿cierto?

- A-arigato… - Como se las arregló para decir eso y no vomitar, jamás lo sabría, y tan poco quería saberlo.

Con eso tomo ambas, ya que no quería ningún pleito, no estaba de humor para ello y ellos parecían saberlo… Tomo un bocado del sushi ante las miradas expectantes de ambos… he hizo lo imposible para no demostrar sus tremendas ganas de vomitar tal delicia… suspiro mentalmente, esto iba a ser un largo camino… el problema no era su cuerpo, pues no era el suyo exactamente, sino su mente… tanto tiempo sin comer… era normal que no lo aceptara a la primera… trago suavemente y devolvió el sushi con una sonrisa…

- Yamamoto… benditas sean tus manos… en verdad esta delicioso.

Con eso corto cualquier pregunta y dejo a su amigo muy contento, tanto que no se fijó detenidamente en que solo comió un bocado, lo cual era un gran alivio… Luego procedió a probar el emparedado gigante… mastico lentamente, para luego tragar y dar otra sonrisa… a pesar de que quería ir a un baño y vomitar todo… una reacción normal para casos así, lo cual no lo estaba ayudando realmente, en nada para ser honesto consigo mismo…

- Para ser un emparedado… versión gigante… es el mejor que he probado en años… gracias.

_Y mentira no es… yo no probado algún emparedado en dos años y medio, ni sushi tan poco… _devolvió el pan gigante y suspiro suavemente, mirando a sus dos amigos demasiados felices para darse cuenta de que no tomo nada más que una pequeña mordida de cada cosa. Mientras comían y hablaban no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hacía para mantenerlos seguros y felices… su yo pasado puede hacer muy bien ese trabajo, pero por su egoísmo… estaba aquí en su lugar… tomo su propia comida y comenzó a juguetear con ella… era mejor comer algo, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: no preocupaba a nadie tanto y comenzaría a asimilar esta acción de nuevo… aunque francamente no quería hacerlo… suspiro y se asustó enormemente, gracias a Dios logró quedarse tranquilo y no golpear a nadie como primera reacción, al ser acariciado en la cabeza, específicamente su pelo… se sentía muy bien…

- No ta vas a dormir con esto… ¿o sí?

Yamamoto no obtuvo una respuesta, y tanto el cómo Gokudera se sorprendieron bastante al sentirlo moverse más cómodo en su contra, dándoles más acceso a sus manos… por lo que sabían, Tsuna estaría como un tomate en este momento, muy avergonzado como para decirles nada, y mucho menos para quedarse quieto y no comenzar a tartamudear y a tratar de cambiar la situación o irse… era bastante tímido para estás cosas, una cosa era algo juguetón, pero esto de seguro lo pondría bastante nervioso como mínimo... Pero aquí estaban, y Tsuna más bien estaba totalmente tranquilo, y en silencio dándole permiso para continuar. Gokudera se olvidó de cómo hablar por un momento y solo logró golpear a Yamamoto por su atrevimiento, quién no se dio cuenta, curioso y aún sorprendido.

- ¿Te gusta?

Nuevamente no obtuvieron respuesta… Sin embargo, pararon casi de golpe al sentir su respiración cada vez más lenta, signo de que se estaba quedando dormido. Pero al detenerse, volvió a la realidad por así decirlo, ya que se movió un poco y los miro perplejo y curioso, más no dijo absolutamente nada… Se miraron de reojo, ya tenían una idea de cómo despertarlo y relajarlo al mismo tiempo si se quedaba dormido en clase otra vez, a pesar de que era algo muy raro que se quedará quieto y en paz, y no avergonzado y tratando de irse o algo parecido… Tsuna los miro aún más confundido que antes, en silencio preguntándoles que sucedía, y recordaron exactamente porque llamaron su atención de tal modo…

- Si no quieres comer eso, ¿por qué no lo intercambiamos?

- Podríamos darnos mitad y mitad si no hay problema…

_Eso en verdad me gusto… ser tocado de nuevo… pero no quiero comer nada... rayos, no puedo decir que no o que ya comí, ni decirles cualquier otra cosa o se preocuparan aún más... y son muy capaces de obligarme a comer... qué remedio, y que tragedia... _Les dio una sonrisa antes de darles su comida… ¿por qué no la querría?, se preguntaron ambos en silencio, pues se veía muy buena, a pesar de que era algo tan simple: arroz y carne en guiso, nada extravagante o extraño, pero sin duda de muy buen aspecto y olor… Dejando esos pensamientos para ellos mismos, con cuidado le dieron la mitad de cada uno, y la de ellos la intercambiaron para asegurarle a Tsuna que estaba bien hacer eso y hacer algo nuevo para alegrar el ambiente… En resumen, nadie comería su propia comida hoy… Desconocido para ellos, Tsuna ni siquiera les estaba dando la más mínima atención en eso, no le importaba la verdad, era solo comida, y él no quería comer...

- Jajaja, Juudaime, hubieras visto su cara cuando vio que la acertaste totalmente… - hizo una pausa para murmurar profesor estúpido, jajaja…

Tsuna solo pestañeo, ignorando las risas de Yamamoto en solo recordar el momento, él no le veía lo divertido a la situación en verdad, pero si los hacia felices y los distraía... bien podrían reírse de eso todo el día... aunque sin duda muchas personas lo llamarían locos, ¿pero eso que importaba?, la mafia era muy extraña y loca, así que francamente algo como esto era muy normal en ese tópico, y ¿desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de extraños?

-… ¿En serio? - decidió continuar la conversación, entre curioso y buscando la forma de olvidarse sobre lo que se estaba obligando a comer...

- Si, jajaja, estuvo como diez minutos buscando algún error… y no lo encontró, jajaja…

Tsuna hizo una mueca interna... _¿qué rayos me perdí por estar durmiendo?, no comprendo tanta risa, pero al menos no están discutiendo, eso es un alivio, menos dolor de cabeza para mí... aunque tristemente ya tengo dolor de estómago... _

- ¿Y la de los demás?, incluso nosotros estábamos con la boca en el piso, jajaja… - siguió Yamamoto, claramente disfrutando la memoria.

- Solo los primeros dos minutos… - se defendió Gokudera, ¡él no era como ninguno de esos idiotas!, muchas gracias. No obstante, continuó felizmente: - ¡Ellos aún no lo creen!, jajaja… jamás olvidare sus caras… se lo merecen.

_Oh no pueden estar hablando en serio... _Tsuna pensó con leve asombro, mentalmente palmeándose la frente... Sabía muy bien que era Dame-Tsuna, y que era raro responder algo bien, ¡pero esto era una exageración!, ¡una gran exageración!, ¿verdad?

- Cierto, cierto… - concordó el beisbolista. - ¡Parecían que estaban viendo a la mujer que sale del televisor justo en frente de ellos!… jajaja… - hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo es que se llamaba esa película?

_Oh por el amor de Dios... creo que voy a vomitar, pero no sé si de la vergüenza de esto o por la comida... pensándolo bien, de seguro la segunda... Tal vez debí de haber sido más suave... No, ¿pero qué digo?, claro que no, las respuestas tengo que restregárselas en la cara, para nada fui el estudiante de Reborn, y por nada soy el Décimo Vongola, así que se la tienen que aguantar como yo me aguante todos esos insultos e intimidación casi de por vida... Si, nada de suave, seré normal, fácil, simple y me dejarán en paz._

- Y no solo eso… ¡ahora es la escuela entera!, cuidado que allí va Juudaime, a vencer a todo el mundo, ¡yooooohooooooo!

Una de las cejas de Tsuna se estremeció... _¿Que...?, muy bien, también te incluiré a ti en el paquete Gokudera-san, te refutare cada respuesta mala que des en clase de ahora en adelante, las cuales son varias..._

- Ma Ma, eso es quedarse corto, imaginare como será cuando el resto se entere… - se restregó las manos con ansias. - ¡Y durmiendo en clase!, ni más ni menos… jajaja…

Externamente, Tsuna oía todo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, comiendo con cuidado y lentamente lo último que le quedaba… Por dentro, estaba bastante avergonzado. No obstante, estar allí, oyéndolos reír tan contentos… lo hacía sentir cálido y tranquilo en su interior, como si todo saldría bien… lo hacía sentirse bien, aunque sea solo por un rato, y le permitía encontrar fuerzas para poder seguir adelante sin otra cosa que un ligero disgusto en la parte posterior de su garganta… y ganas de vomitar por supuesto, pero era pasable... Sinceramente no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan cálido, tan… querido… le dolía, pero le hacía sentirse… amado… se sentía bien… y quería que se mantuviera, pero… eso era imposible… el no pertenecía allí, y en ningún lugar para el caso… Aunque, si podía hacer algo por ellos… no importa que fuera… lo haría con gusto…

- ¿Fue tan sorprendente?, yo solo quería dormir en ese momento… - Era la verdad, pero este tema ya lo tenía bastante avergonzado y con ganas de irse... nunca le gusto este tipo de atención...

- ¿Sorprendente?, ¿sorprendente?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Tsuna pestañeo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y responder, Gokudera prácticamente gritó:

- ¡Fuiste espectacular!, ¡no hay palabras que lo puedan describir!

- ¡Estamos orgullos de ti!… ¡por esto y mucho más!

_... Primera vez que..._

-… ¿Tsuna?

-… Gracias… muchas gracias…

_... Primera vez que ustedes me dicen eso, y no mi mamá... primera vez que... me dicen que ha hecho algo bien... sin que yo les pregunté... Esto es bastante humillante y vergonzoso. _

-… ¿Estas bien?… ¿Juudaime?

- No era nuestra inten-

Ambos se alarmaron al ver las lágrimas, pero Tsuna los corto antes de que pudieran seguir preguntando. Él no quería oír nada de eso, intuía muy bien lo que dirían, así que no necesitaba oír algo que ya sabia y no quería oír tan poco.

- Estoy bien, es solo que… me han hecho muy feliz…

_Eso fue bastante cursi, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió... ellos no deben de saber, nadie debe de saberlo... no quiero la lástima de nadie, y creo que Tsunayoshi-sama tan poco... ya he sido humillado lo suficiente con Reborn-san, no necesito más... es mejor así de todos modos..._

No pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio, para luego limpiar sus lágrimas traviesas y abrazarlo suavemente antes de que pudiera apartarse de ellos, muy avergonzado y no podían culparlo por eso, ellos también lo estarían en su lugar… Algo les decía que nada terminaría muy bien si lo apretaban demasiado, pero eso no evito que sonrieran… se suponía que no sería muy alegre hoy en día, pero lo habían hecho… estaba feliz, tanto que lloraba por ello… o eso suponían, era algo conmovedor y… lo querían, querían que fuera tan feliz como el los hacía sentir a ellos, cuidarlo como el los cuidaba, sino más…

- Gracias…

- Ma Ma, no hay problema.

-… Dentro de poco sonara el timbre, ¿qué tenemos ahora?

- Dos horas de Ciencias Sociales y podremos irnos a casa.

- ¿No les molesta si me pongo a dormir de nuevo?

-…

- ¿Qué pasa?

-… Juudaime, ¿cómo es que puedes dormir con tanto ruido y bajo tantos golpes?

Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza en confirmación de su amigo, Tsuna se restregó los ojos ligeramente… De alguna manera, no era sorprendente, pero era extraño no ver a Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto por su atrevimiento... Y la noticia era francamente extraña, no había esperado algo así, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era algo normal...

- ¿Golpes?, me estaban lanzando cosas, ¿no?… - era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría, en un salón de clases con el profesor presente de todos modos. - Puff, como si pudiera sentirlo… apenas ahora y si siento a León, y pesa más de una tonelada si quiere…

-… es verdad…

_O soy un buen mentiroso, o ellos son muy ingenuos también... tal vez ambas... pero no debo de confiarme demasiado, ellos siempre tienen los momentos más raros para descubrir cosas... Espera, no sólo ellos, sino toda la familia excepto Reborn-san y la mayoría de los Arcobalenos, y aun así ellos también tienen sus momentos raros..._

-… En cuanto al ruido… - continuó lentamente. - vivo en una casa en donde los gritos y las explosiones son comunes… - No se acordaba si eso era verdad o no, pero estaba seguro de que no era silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. - realmente no me afecta el ruido de un salón de clase.

Asintieron con la cabeza, eso tenía sentido…

- Además, aún tengo sueño… y en casa no me van a dejar dormir…

Volvieron a asentir… Sin embargo, desconocido para ellos todo era una mentira, absolutamente todo, para ser honesto tenía el sueño muy ligero y cualquier ruido podía despertarlo, solo no quería aburrirse en la clase, y en la mayor parte estaba fingiendo, era un gran actor para cosas como esa… ayudó que estaba cansado, pero de resto no duerme ni 5 minutos en ese salón. Tenía que ser un gran actor si no quería morir, ya sea por Reborn-san, por los enemigos o por su Familia… aunque la primera era muy dudable, él no había visto a Reborn-san desde el día de su primer asesinato, ante lo cual se preguntaba continuamente porque no lo mato ese mismo día… en fin, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tenían que ir a clase, acomodo sus cosas y ayudo a los demás antes de ir a su destino…

Una vez en el salón, Tsuna fue a dormir, bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigos, quizás no podía sentir los golpes, pero no querían que le hicieran daño, por más pequeño que fuera… Era una lástima que ellos no sabían que Tsuna estaba despierto y no era tan tonto como para dejarse herir por cualquier cosa que le lanzarán, pero si estaba aburrido y por montón...

- ¿Tsu-kun está bien? - preguntó Kyoko muy preocupada al llegar a la clase y ver a Tsuna ido a la luna otra vez.

- Si, solo está cansado, le fue duro a noche.

- Oh, ya veo… que descanses bien entonces, Tsu-kun…

Inadvertido para ellos, Tsuna sonrió ligeramente al escucharlos… La clase transcurrió sin problemas y pronto ya había terminado, dejando solo a tres personas, una de ellas durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, desconcertando ligeramente a sus amigos con ello… Rara vez lo veían así de tranquilo, era como ganar la lotería… pero ahora… no era que no les gustara, de hecho, les gustaba mucho más que verlo asustado o nervioso… lo cual es casi todo el tiempo… es solo que… sentían que algo no estaba bien…

- Tsuna, ya es hora de despertar.

-… Hmm… ya voy…

Suspiraron aliviados, ya no estaba rogando ni nada extraño… se levantó y se estiro con fuerza antes de tomar su moral… sonrió suavemente…

- Gracias chicos.

- ¡No hay problema Juudaime!

- Ma Ma, de nada Tsuna, es hora de irnos… saben, tenemos algo de tiempo…

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa, Juudaime?

- Me parece una buena idea, ¿podemos?

Fueron contestados con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, y luego como una suave risa como la brisa, Tsuna parecía encontrar esto divertido de alguna forma… Tristemente ellos no sabían cuál. _Piden permiso cuando nunca lo hacían... jejeje..._

- Saben que nunca recibirán un no, son más que bienvenidos, así que… ¿por qué preguntan? - Esa era la verdad, era tonto y divertido.

Y así, fueron a su casa y pasaron horas jugando, hablando y riendo, para gran sorpresa del resto de la familia que estaba presente, una sorpresa muy grata y bienvenida… Reborn tenía una sonrisa mientras los oía en la cocina, tomo otro sorbo de su café… sabía que ellos arreglarían todo… ellos eran su familia más cercana que no fuera su mama, lo conocían mejor que él, por lo que podrían hacer mucho para ayudar, aún más que el resto de la familia, pero… algo se sentía extraño, algo había cambiado, pero ¿qué? y ¿por qué?… y ¿sería bueno o malo?, lo averiguaría pronto, por nada era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, pero si no ven movimiento es que estoy ocupada con los estudios, más eso no implica que abandonaré la historia. A quienes comentaron, permitanme decirles que saben como animar a una autora muy bien, espero que disfruten este capítulo :)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 4

Una semana había pasado, y todo aquel que conocía a Tsuna tenía un gran signo de interrog

Una semana había pasado, y todo aquel que conocía a Tsuna tenía un gran signo de interrogación flotando pesadamente sobre sus cabezas... tal vez incluso tres de esos signos. Todo había cambiado desde aquel día, prácticamente todo, más no podían decir si este cambio era bueno o malo, ni siquiera el cómo o el porqué,… solo que fue y es _inesperado, _no sabían que sentir o esperar de él… Realmente querían saber que rayos había ocurrido para provocar esto, la razón en específico. No hubo avisos ni advertencias, llego de repente y de golpe, y no parecía querer irse… y Tsuna no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos, el solo sonreía levemente y los miraba confundido, como si no entendiera el problema cada vez que mencionaban algo al respeto o sentía alguna mirada sobre el… A decir verdad, no era como si el cambio no fuese bienvenido ni nada, pero no de ese modo... era como tener a un extraño entre ellos, un extraño que les era familiar, más no podían ubicarlo… y esa descripción no podía ser más certera, Tsuna parecía un extraño desde aquel día en que durmió en toda la clase…

El ya no sonreía como antes, esa gran y cálida sonrisa parecía haberse ido o escondido en algún lugar muy lejos, y no lograban encontrarla a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ahora lo más cercano a esa sonrisa era una pequeña… una pequeña sonrisa, que rara vez aparecía, y si lo hacía casi siempre era falsa y si no era así, no era enteramente feliz, simple tenía una pizca de dolor y tristeza en el… Esa sonrisa daba la sensación de que estaba escondiendo algo que le hacía daño, pero intentaba decirles que estaba bien y esconderlo al mismo, para no preocuparlos… aunque tan poco parecía tener la fuerza para darles una más grande o más sincera que esa, lo mismo pasaba con sus ojos… no eran enteramente felices, siempre había un dejo de dolor en ellos por alguna razón… Y como si eso no fuera malo de por sí, él se mantenía mortalmente tranquilo casi todo el tiempo, no hablaba mucho y no regalaba ninguna pista con esa actitud tan tranquila y calmada.

Otra peculiaridad era que perdía su mirada en el espacio y se quedaba pensando en algo para sí mismo constantemente, pero nunca decía acerca de que, aunque casi siempre parecía ser del mismo tema… También aburría a menudo en clase y casi siempre pasaba lo antes mencionado, a veces se quedaba dormido… en un principio, lo habían dejado en paz, quizás debido a que no habían digerido lo que pasó aquel día, pero luego de tres días comenzaron a molestarse los profesores y le lanzaban las preguntas más fuertes, las cuales respondía aún más aburrido que antes sin tomarle importancia antes de volver a lo que hacía, y no importa que pasara todas sus respuestas eran correctas, lo cual dejaba a todo el mundo muy asustado y conmocionado, tanto que ahora lo dejaban verdaderamente en paz: hacían que no existía. Uno que otro profesor se atrevía a preguntarle o pasarlo al pizarrón, los que no eran afectados por su falta de entusiasmo, o simplemente no aceptaban que Dame-Tsuna había desaparecido como un perfecto fantasma.

Asimismo suele evitar cualquier pregunta que fuera personal o tuviera que ver con el directa o indirectamente, sin importarle quien era el que preguntaba, pero era muy cortes y educado en ello, y muchas veces totalmente impredecible, pues podía dejar a la persona con la palabra en la boca o cualquier otra cosa totalmente aleatoria… A parte de todo esto, había otra cosa que les impresionaba tanto a ellos como a todo el mundo: no sacaba nada de su mochila, no anotaba ni prestaba atención a nada, pero sus notas estaban saliendo perfectas, lo cual está llamando mucho la atención de los superiores… Al igual que el hecho de que no tartamudeaba, siempre estaba seguro y no tenía dudas, al mismo tiempo no se podía apreciar ninguna clase de ego grande ni superioridad hacia otros, de hecho nada de las características de un engreído, o un avaricioso, nada de las cosas suelen desarrollar las personas muy talentosas o inteligentes no mucho después de estar rodeado de situaciones como está, y luego se convierten en seres detestables y muy egocéntricas…

A pesar de todo, los matones seguían metiéndose con él para la gran decepción de ellos, probablemente debido a que Tsuna no había demostrado ningún cambio en la parte física, al menos no delante de nadie en la escuela. Lastimosamente eso era lo de menos, ahora Tsuna no corría ni nada, para la gran frustración de toda su familia que sabía al respecto, y eso para nada impedía que no lo golpearan y le robaran… De hecho, él se dejaba que lo hicieran, generalmente con una cara de aburrimiento total y absoluta, pero si alguien si quiera intentaba hacerles algo a ellos… bueno, decir que Tsuna los dejaba de cabeza era quedarse realmente corto, no obstante, Tsuna no se movía a buscar nada para sí mismo, incluso si hacia lo imposible por conseguir cualquier cosa que necesitaban así no lo dijeran, no importaba si eran cosas insignificantes como un lápiz o una moneda… pero para sí mismo... estaba siendo muy descuidado, para decirlo suavemente.

También han estado observando que come muy poco durante las comidas, despacio y con elegancia, como si de la nada hubiera sido educado estrictamente para ello, les recordaba a un rey o algo de gran poder en las películas, y solo se habían dado cuenta porque no hablaba mucho, incluso menos que antes, lo cual les llamo mucho la atención y decidieron observarlo, tratando de no ser tan obvios, no querían molestarlo o levantar sospechas de lo que estaban haciendo, ¡menos ambas!… además, parecía ser totalmente inconsciente y natural, no parecía darse cuenta de ello, y si acaso lo hacía, no le daba mucha importancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo delgado en que se estaba convirtiendo por falta de comida, estaba poco a poco comiendo más… aunque no sabían la razón, les aliviaba saber eso…

Toda la semana se había levantado exactamente a las seis en punto de la mañana, ya ni si quiera ponía el despertador… y Reborn ya no podía leer su mente, pero eso solo lo sabía el mismo Reborn y nadie más.

_**Era miércoles, tomo su café y decidió despertar temprano por una vez a su alumno, eran las 6:45 a.m.… sin embargo, no vio a su inútil estudiante en ninguna parte de la casa, ¿qué se había hecho?, bueno no importa, es su problema si decide ir hoy o no a clase, de cualquier manera me divertiré… ¿qué demonios…?**_

_**- Buenos días Reborn. - Saludo sin una pizca de malicia en su voz.**_

_**- Tsu-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme aquí?**_

_**- Ahí voy. - Contestó animado antes de desaparecer detrás de la despensa de la cocina…**_

_**Intento leerle la mente a ver si esto era una broma muy cruel, pero solo recibió silencio… **_

_**- Ah, Reborn-san, Tsu-kun esta levantado desde antes que nosotros, ¿no es estupendo?**_

_**-… ¿Habrá tenido otra pesadilla?**_

_**Con eso, tomo su café, el choque fue muy grande… no oyó ni el despertador, un momento… el despertador está roto desde el lunes… y no vi uno nuevo hoy en día…**_

Y tristemente las sorpresas aún no acaban, ahora Tsuna caminaba y actúa un tanto formal y con elegancia, para nada torpe, parecía no darse cuenta de ello tan poco, ni de como algunas chicas lo miraban en la calle. En cierto modo era más sabio y más cuidadoso que antes, bastante secretista, como si tuviera miedo de algo… Abrazaba a su mama todos los días con mucho cariño, como si no la fuera a ver otra vez, y con los niños jugaba más y no se asustaba de las cosas que sacaba Lambo de su pelo esconde todo, lo único era que les faltaba ver era un excusado salir de allí… con todo lo que habían visto podían hacer una casa…

Y ante cualquier cosa que le daba miedo, ahora solo le pasa por un lado como si no existiera, eso incluía al Chihuahua que siempre lo perseguía, y ni siquiera cuando este lo mordió cambio de actitud, de hecho, fue totalmente inexpresivo… Tan poco se quejaba de nada, ni se negaba a cualquier cosa que Reborn le hacía hacer, de hecho, lo hacía rápido y sin titubear, no importa que tan cruel y despiadado fuera, eso también desconcertaba a Reborn, ya que no había ninguna otra cosa en su rostro que indiferencia en esos momentos, y eso le quitaba la diversión al asunto, y… no había odio o temor, no hablaba ni decía nada durante todo el trayecto, era como… si no tuviera ni voz ni voto en esos momentos, hacia lo que le dijeran y punto, y eso los incluía a ellos… todo a menos que fuera algo muy grave o muy importante… daba mucho miedo, era como una maquina sin alma… incluso Reborn tenía que tener cuidado, ya que incluso en su límite no decía nada y podría desmayarse en pleno ejercicio y hacerse daño gravemente… Si no tenía cuidado con eso, podría haber un daño permanente, no obstante eso no quería decir que era fácil darse cuenta de esos momentos si él no hablaba ni nada…

Por otra parte, el buscaba estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo, costaba mucho sacarlo y hacerlo salir con ellos a otro lugar, tan poco ya no proponía planes ni nada por el estilo como antes, ni siquiera espontáneos como era usual de todos ellos. Prefería encerrarse en su habitación cuando tenía la oportunidad… bloqueando todas las entradas que hubieran de inmediato, y se quedaba allí por mucho tiempo… no sabían exactamente que hacía en esos momentos, pero los niños decían que a veces eran despertados por sollozos en medio de la noche, por lo que, quizás, lloraba en esos momentos… pero, si así era, ¿por qué?, no tenía motivo aparente y vaya que los estaba volviendo locos todo esto...

Lo único que parecía tener la respuesta a la mayoría de sus preguntas era una imagen debajo de su cama, vieja y arrugada, deteriorada en los bordes y era casi irreconocible lo que allí se encontraba, encontrada por su madre en una de sus limpiezas, pero… nadie se atrevía a quitárselo, por su aspecto, perecía muy apegada a ella, además… quien sabe cómo reaccionara una vez que se dé cuenta que ya no está en su lugar… no creían que fuera bonito… y no querían arriesgarse, Tsuna podría ser lindo y tierno como un conejito a simple vista, pero por una razón su arma caja era un cachorro de león... y ya lo habían visto en batalla las suficientes veces como para saber que si la imagen era lo suficientemente valiosa para él, y se la quitaban... rondarían cabezas, queriendo o no, más aún si no había nadie como Reborn o Hibari para detenerlo si utilizaba su Hynper Dying Will Mode. No es que dudaran de su habilidad y fuerza, pero ellos no eran tan sanguinarios como para ir a toda potencia en su contra...

Hoy era el día en que lo sacarían de allí, costara lo que costara, si seguían así comenzarían a envidiar a esa imagen si no lo estaban haciendo ya, extrañaban a su amigo, y todos ya habían acordado que iba a hacer cada quien… La situación era lo suficientemente desesperada como para llegar a esto: colaborar entre sí sin ninguna clase de discusión, disputa o pelea... El plan era de corta duración, empezarían hoy y terminaría mañana, era un plan algo simple, solo para ver como lo tomaría y que haría, no podrían ser unos genios pero no eran tan tontos como para presionar mucho a Tsuna sin saber cómo reaccionaría… podría terminar mucho peor de lo que ya era, así que... mejor no arriesgarse.

Abrieron la puerta en silencio y se sorprendieron de que estuviera abierta, y no cerrada con cal y canto… Tsuna estaba en su cama, acostado mirando hacia el techo y acariciando a Natsu cariñosamente, quien se encontraba ronroneando en su estómago, completamente feliz y relajado, dormido o muy cerca de estarlo, no podían decir porque no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo, de hecho, era puro milagro que Tsuna aún no se había fijado en ellos con tanto silencio, cualquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia con el crujir de la puerta… Ahora, hablando de Natsu, esa era otra cosa que tenían que agregar a la lista de misterios: nadie sabe cuándo lo nombro así, Natsu, pero lo llamaba con ese nombre como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, ¡y solo llevaban pocas semanas de conocerse entre ellos!, para más misterio Natsu le correspondía igual, como un cachorro con su padre o un hermano… muy cariñoso con su amo, y muy protector también. Era algo incomparable e inexplicable al mismo tiempo, pero era algo que querían saber… al igual que como hizo para que Natsu se convirtiera en un anillo y saliera cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de ser llamado o algo parecido, pero su única respuesta al preguntarle fue:

_- Todo a su debido tiempo… ustedes hallaran la respuesta así mismos cuando llegue el momento adecuado…_

Y a pesar de esa respuesta, aun querían saber cómo fue que logro tal cosa… Quizás, Tsuna tenía una muy buena razón para no decirles, si era así, no obtendrían la verdadera respuesta fácilmente, no importa que hicieran o cuanto quisieran, era una forma de protegerlos… en otras palabras: no decir lo que creía que podía hacerles daño y llevar la carga el solo… Lo odiaban, realmente lo odiaban que hiciera eso, pero no lo culpaban, a veces ellos hacían lo mismo, por lo que no podían quejarse, quisieran o no… Natsu maulló en la felicidad cuando Tsuna le rasco su oreja izquierda…

Como lo envidiaban, no les daba pena admitírselos a sí mismos, tenían grandes celos de ese cachorro… se veía tan feliz y tan cercano a su amigo como si se conocieran de toda su vida, además Natsu parecía saber que era lo que ocurría con su amigo… no importa cuanto lo negaban, querían estar en su lugar, querían saber que pasaba, y querían hacer feliz a Tsuna como lo estaba haciendo el… era el único que lo hacía sonreír de ese modo, incluso si era pequeña, no tenía ningún indicio de dolor ni tristeza… era feliz… más feliz que cuando estaba con ellos… y Natsu no se esforzaba mucho en obtenerla que digamos...

-… Te gusta esto, ¿eh? - murmuró Tsuna suavemente con una ligera sonrisa, más para sí que para su acompañante, rascándole la otra oreja del mismo modo.

- Gao, gurrr… - ronroneo Natsu sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna estaba seguro de que si no tenía cuidado, comenzaría a babear... ahora que lo pensaba, ¿los felinos podían babear?, ¿y las armas cajas?, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Spanner... tal vez...

- Me pregunto si… - suspiro profundamente, cambiando el tema. -… está bien quedarme aquí…

- Gao, Gao Gao. - respondió de inmediato el cachorro, tratando de levantarse para que su amo viera la seriedad de su respuesta, pero falló horriblemente ante manos tan suaves que sabían dónde tocar.

- Si… tienes razón, lo lamento… - Tsuna río ligeramente, un tanto divertido viendo a Natsu derretirse. Sus acompañantes aún no descubiertos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, ¿acaba de entender al cachorro o era su intuición?, ¿o solo acababa de asumir la respuesta?

- Gao~ - cantó en voz alta.

Tsuna lo miró un momento antes de sonreír y reírse: - Jajaja, si, es verdad… - confirmó aun sonriendo divertido. -... eres muy listo...

Silencio cómodo, entre amo y mascota, pero para los aún no descubiertos fue todo lo contrario... sentían estaban invadiendo un momento privado… Gokudera trató lo mejor de sí para no comenzar a disculparse allí mismo o hacerle a su acompañante tragar alguna de sus bombas por hacerlo venir aquí y no tocar la puerta, ¡era la privacidad de Juuidame la que estaban invadiendo!, eso merecía un gran castigo... Sin percatarse de la pelea mental de Gokudera o del hecho de que estaba siendo observado por dos personas, Tsuna alzo una mano hacia el techo, quedando suspendido en el aire, y luego murmuro tristemente, al parecer solo para sí mismo:

- A pesar de todo… yo ya… no puedo llegar a ellos…

Dejo la frase en el aire, pero parecía muy importante, Natsu no dijo nada, solo ronroneo tratando de consolar a su amo… Con esa respuesta, obviamente el cachorro sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando Tsuna, debía ser algo muy grave como para dejar a Tsuna tan deprimido y que Natsu no hiciera ningún comentario ni nada, excepto intentar consolarlo… Querían saber que ocurría, querían ayudar… tal vez deberían hacer que Spanner construyera una maquina traductora de leones, o pedirle una a Reborn, y secuestrar a ese cachorro de alguna manera y obligarlo a hablar... ¡no sabían que hacer!, y obligar a Tsuna a hablar...

_**-... ¡Sawada! - gritó por quinta vez el profesor de Inglés, ya bastante molesto.**_

_**-... ¿Qué? - murmullo el nombrado muy somnoliento, y aburrido... muy aburrido. **_

_**- Dame un ejemplo de Present Perfect.**_

_**Tsuna miró lentamente a la pizarra... **__**""I have done what you told me to do", era la primera linea, abajo decía: "Present Perfect is formed using have/has plus a verb in past participle. The main structure is: subject + have/has + verb in past participle + complement"...**_

_**- ¿Y bien Sawada? - presionó luego de casi tres minutos, Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo.**_

_**- No quiero hacerlo, y no lo haré. - respondió simplemente. **_

_**- Eso te costará-**_

_**- Para lo que me importa... **_

_**Eso dejó al profesor totalmente molesto por el resto del día. No obstante, cuando regresaron al salón luego del receso para continuar con la hora que faltaba, se encontraron con algo que dejo a los estudiantes pálidos y a un profesor con un ánimo asesino, y eso fue:**_

_**"I remember when I was younger I used to try to please everybody I could, now, I have been doing what boredom tell me to do. Of course, if boredom could talk, I would be insane by now, it just feels like doing nothing and that's how it talks to me. No the best logic, I know.**_

_**By the way, have you been annoying all day for me?, how sad for you, I really haven't been paying attention to you, or anybody else today for the matter. So, could you stop for a while and let me be?, you had had enough, didn't you?, I might be bored, but you looked like a devil in the few minutes we had before the break.**_

_**Sincerely**__**, Sawada Tsunayoshi"**_

En cierto modo, si la complació: utilizó el Present Perfect, pero... no, no querían terminar con algo como eso, y Tsuna no pareció para nada afectado con la visita al Director ni las detenciones de toda la semana, de hecho, solo parecía bastante divertido por ello. Y para finalizar, el Director no pudo hacer nada más que darle una advertencia, había escrito bien y educadamente, un poco sincero, demasiado en realidad, pero no podían hacerle nada porque no había hecho nada fuera de las normas y había escrito perfectamente en Inglés, por no hablar de que pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona la que escribió eso... y si en verdad fue él, estarían castigando a uno que sabía muy bien del tópico, y habían peores estudiantes que de verdad merecían un castigo, al menos él sabía cómo salir ileso saliéndose con la suya... Lo mejor del caso fue que los días siguientes dio todas las respuestas correctas en un fluido Inglés, solo había que preguntarle cuando no estuviera muy dormido y con un poco de ánimo... algo que aprendió muy bien el profesor.

Incluso si Tsuna estuviera de buen humor, dudaban altamente que fuera a decirles, así que mejor no presionaban el tema... no vaya a hacerles algo como eso o se enojé, un Tsuna enojado no podía ser para nada bonito. A pesar de todas estas razones y más que no querían ni pensar, querían poder estar con él sin límites: sin tantos secretos ni una neblina en que hacer o decir… lo amaban como a un hermano, no querían que le pasara nada, pero… no podían hacer nada para evitarlo…

-… Tsuna… - murmuró sin pensar, obteniendo un pisotón de su acompañante.

La reacción fue inmediata, Tsuna se levantó demasiado rápido y se golpeó la cabeza muy duramente contra la litera superior… En ese momento, Yamamoto se sentía horrible, y se olvidó por completo del dolor de su pie, su intención no fue esa, fue solo un accidente, tan solo quería llamar su atención y sacarlo del estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba, pero lo hizo sin pensar. Gokudera quería matar a su compañero por hacer tal cosa, sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero debía recordar que Tsuna ya no era el mismo y, por consiguiente, no tenían idea de cómo iba a reaccionar u actuar, además, ¿quién demonios no se asustaría al hacer eso luego de estar solo con su mascota por quien sabe cuánto tiempo?, era algo de esperarse que reaccionará, pero de qué forma nadie sabía… Incluso si Tsuna era el mismo básicamente, no era igual que antes, tan poco podrían predecir como reaccionaria, no lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo… debían recordar eso…

Natsu maulló preocupado antes de lamerle la mejilla, en un intento de distraerlo del dolor, y los miró de una forma que en lugar de ojos parecían dagas, obviamente diciéndoles que estaba muy enojado con ellos. Aún con sus intenciones de distraer a su amo, sus acciones no parecían ser capaces de lograr su objetivo con tal golpe, de hecho, Tsuna tenía la cara arrugada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus labios, en un fuerte intento de no dejar escapar el grito que subió por su garganta y quería salir a como dé lugar, mientras que sus manos sostenían la parte superior de su cabeza, que era la zona afectada, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se encogía en sí mismo intentando aminorar el dolor… Como si fuera algún encantó lanzado en ellos, aún podían oír el golpe sonando en sus oídos, dejándolos paralizados con la ayuda de la mirada mortal que les dirigía el cachorro. No obstante, aún con todas las ganas de hacerles daño a ellos dos, Natsu se obligó a no darles más atención, más preocupado que enojado ahora al ver que nada de lo que hacía surtía ningún efecto... Maulló lo más alto que pudo al mismo tiempo que lamia su rostro… buscando de alguna forma consolarlo…

-… Estoy bien… - se las arregló para decir con los dientes apretados, no necesitaba a un cachorro preocupado o en ánimo de hacer daño justo ahora. - ahgg, que golpe…

Natsu suspiro de alivio y procedió con su tarea más tranquilo, pero aun preocupado, después de ver sus ojos nuevamente, ya que Tsuna los había abierto con cautela mientras hablaba, y ahora le daba la mirada que claramente decía que dejará de llenarlo de saliva, la cual claramente ignoró… Tsuna quito una de sus manos con cuidado, debía de recuperarse rápido, tanto por evitar que Natsu lo siguiera llenando de saliva y que sus amigos "despertaran"... Tristemente, al verla quedaron helados, lo cual le llamó la atención a Tsuna, quién miró su mano antes de hacer lo que quería: empujar a Natsu de su cara... De todos los presentes, fue el único en mirar su mano cubierta de sangre con curiosidad en vez de horror… como si ya hubiera pasado por eso antes y no era un gran problema como ellos parecían ver, era incluso algo cómico: como si solo tuviera salsa de tomate en la mano y no sangre…

- Con razón dolió tanto… - dijo para si en voz alta, quitó su otra mano en el proceso, su cabello comenzando a gotear ligeramente en la parte húmeda que tomó la sangre al bajar, no era mucha, pero igual era sangre.

Lo miraron con incredibilidad, ¿cómo podía actuar tan normal ante algo como esto?, ¡estaba herido!, ¿no debería estar llorando o gritando?, estaban seguro de que eso debía doler como un golpe de Hibari en cualquier parte del cuerpo... Tsuna solo arqueo una ceja, ¿qué?, eso era lo que quería decirles, esas miradas y caras lo estaban poniendo algo incómodo... pero no les hizo mucho caso, no tenía tiempo para tratar de entenderlos, ni quería hacerlo, así lo mejor era hacer caso omiso y listo. Con esa decisión, se agacho a tomar algo de la mesita de al lado… que resultó ser un pañuelo…

- ¿Podrían traer agua? - Les pregunto antes de proceder a presionar el pañuelo contra la herida para detener el sangrado, el cuál no era mucho pero no quería ir a ningún lado por algo tan pequeño como esto...

Se mordió los labios y eso fue todo lo que hizo contra el dolor leve, mirándolos un tanto molesto, no le gustaba tener ojos fijos en el por mucho tiempo, menos de ésta manera… Luego de un tap hecho por los pies de Tsuna, ambos chicos despertaron de su aturdimiento, y se miraron antes de ir a buscar el objeto solicitado… Al volver, se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna los estaba esperando pacientemente, con calma a pesar de que se veía un poco molesto, aún presionando el pañuelo en su cabeza.

- ¿Me lo das, por favor? - Tsuna trató de ser lo más amable posible, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia... no estaba haciendo nada inusual, ¿verdad?, por lo que recordaba él se hirió mucho en el pasado por las batallas o cualquier cosa por la que la familia terminará en discusión, y, por consiguiente, usualmente en peleas con él en medio. Esta herida era nada en comparación a las que obtuvo en esas ocasiones...

No esperaron otra repetición antes de darle el agua que pidió, y para su asombro, lo que hizo fue quitarse el pañuelo y humedecerlo en la parte aun limpia, para luego comenzar a limpiar el resto de la sangre pacientemente. Solo duro unos pocos minutos, no había mucha sangre que limpiar, era una lástima que ellos pensaron que quería agua para beber, pero igual era agua. Todo sucedió bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu, quién ahora estaba más concentrado en matarlos con la mirada… Por más que quisieran negarlo, esta era otra prueba: conociéndolo, estaría llorando y tal vez gritando del dolor de ese golpe tan horrible, vezo al menos habría gritado ante el golpe, pero él no derramo ni una lagrima por ello, de hecho ni siquiera estaba preocupado… o asustado, cualquiera ya estaría en un mar de lágrimas en este momento. Tsuna se había convertido en alguien verdaderamente fuerte, valiente y sabio… si hubiese llorado, gritado o algo así, no solo estarían preocupados y asustados, sino en completo pánico… era muy inteligente, evito que entraran en ese estado… sino ahora mismo ellos serían los consolados y lo hubieran herido de algún modo estúpido o algo parecido… incluso así, él era capaz de cuidarlos…

- Ne… no me vuelvan a asustar así, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo políticamente, pero la mirada que les estaba dando decía: "si aprecian sus vidas no se atrevan a siquiera pensarlo"... era una mirada muy intimidante en una cara amable.

-… - ¿Que podían hacer aparte de asentir?

- Oh vamos, miren, me encuentro bien, no pasó nada… - _Okey, tal vez me pase un poco... pero es que eso no se hace, al menos no que se den cuenta de que estás allí, además... yo no les di permiso de entrada, por lo que se... bueno, en cualquier caso no es bueno este silencio..._

- Pero Tsuna… - se quejó de inmediato Yamamoto, pero Tsuna lo cortó rápidamente:

- Ya paso, no hay que ponerse así por algo tan pequeño… - _Solo fue un poco de sangre, estaría más preocupado por Natsu, él los mordería si no supiera que no me gustaría que hiciera eso..._

-… - ¿Algo pequeño?, si eso era pequeño... ¿que era grande?, su incredulidad se notó, debido a:

- ¿Qué?, no me miren así… ese golpe es muy pequeño comparado con todo lo que hemos pasado… este no es nada en realidad… - _A ver... ser golpeado y tiroteado diariamente por Reborn, a veces mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari-san, amenazado de posesión por Rodoku-san... los intentos de asesinato que suceden aleatoriamente, incluso ser atacado por cualquiera de la familia por cualquier o ninguna razón... y puedo seguir contando y contando... Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo, ¿no es así?..._

Aún así no pudieron evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, si bien era cierto que habían pasado cosas peores que eso, y el aún más al ser quien los protege y pelea las batallas más importantes, sin embargo... un golpe era un golpe, no importa desde donde se mire, igual hacía daño… igual producía dolor… Incluso si les decía eso para animarlos, no funcionaría del todo, no podían dejar pasar eso así como así, no cuando sabían que era para hacerlos sentir mejor… Natsu maulló suavemente antes de volverse en un anillo, un anillo dorado reluciente y perlado con su forma en el dedo de su amo, dejándolos solos para hacerle frente al problema… aunque Tsuna no parecía encontrar otro problema más que su pelo húmedo y caído, así que se estaba peinando con cuidado para que, cuando se secara, este no fuera un arbusto o algo así… Esto luego de haber limpiado la saliva de Natsu de su cara, algo que ellos no se dieron cuenta, distraídos por sus palabras y por la situación.

- Así que... - comenzó, terminando de peinarse. - ¿necesitan algo? - Su respuesta fue una mirada fija y un tanto triste, durante un breve momento.

- No cambies el tema Juudaime… ¿seguro estas bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - _¿Qué les pasa?, ¿desde cuándo importa si estoy bien o no?... oh cierto, este es el pasado, tonto de mí, aquí se preocupan por casi cualquier cosa, y a veces ni se preocupan por lo que hay que en verdad preocuparse... bastante entretenido, pero no estoy de humor para esto ahora... -_ me siento bien y no me duele mucho, así que dejen de preocuparse tanto, ¿quieren? - Sin realmente más opciones, solo les quedo decir:

-… Está bien entonces…

Extrañamente, Tsuna sonrió levemente, una sonrisa extraña, no era feliz o triste, no podían darle ninguna descripción, excepto tal vez: inexpresiva. Antes de que pudieran preguntar a que se debía eso o cualquier otra cosa, Tsuna habló suavemente:

-... Me sorprende que no hayas matado a Yamamoto Gokudera-kun... ni que no te estés disculpado por entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Automáticamente Gokudera recordó lo que debía de estar haciendo, pero Tsuna se le adelanto nuevamente:

- No pasa nada, pero te agradecería que no le hicieras mucho daño a Yamamoto y no utilices ninguna bomba por favor... Más tarde podemos hacer una pijamada si así gustan, ya es tarde, así que les sugiero que escojan pronto... Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a darme un baño.

Con eso, Tsuna dejo la habitación... riéndose ligeramente detrás de la puerta al oír los gritos de un bombardero que no podía usar bombas, y de un beisbolista que no podía librarse o hacer entender a su compañero que también había sido idea suya entrar sin tocar... y evadiendo los golpes, fallando en calmar a su agresor. _Esto es lo que yo llamó diversión... al menos nadie morirá, quizás Yamamoto-san terminé con dolor de cabeza, pero así compartirá lo que siento, además... es muy entretenido de oír... lástima que tendré que pararlos en unos minutos..._

- Creó que ya es suficiente, Gokudera-kun... - _10 minutos, me sorprende que no le duela la garganta. - En fin... ¿qué hacemos?, y no Gokudera-kun, no pasa nada así que no te disculpes. _

- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juuidame! - _¿Ignoró lo que dije?, vaya... divertido y muy irritante al mismo tiempo... -_ ¡Debí de haber-

- ¿Que van a hacer?, puedo ir a traer las almohadas y eso si se van a quedar... - Tsuna escondió una sonrisa irónica al ver a Gokudera deprimido por haber sido ignorado...

- Yo me quedo Juuidame, ¡iré a buscar las almohadas y las cosas! - no termino de hablar cuando ya estaba afuera de la vista.

- ¡Espera! - demasiado tarde. -... ¿Si quiera sabe en dónde están? - dijo para sí, curioso, ya sabría si lo sabía o no. - ¿Qué hay de ti Yamamoto?

La respuesta fue simple: - Solo déjame llamar a mi papá Tsuna, luego iré por las golosinas.

No obstante, salió de la habitación antes de que Tsuna pudiera abrir la boca...

-... ¿Si quiera sabe en donde mamá esconde los dulces? - pausa. - Oh bueno, no es mi problema si se pierden, solo espero que no hagan ni un alboroto ni un desastre... - Lo cuál era casi 100% seguro que sucedería... Tal vez debería de detenerlos o decirle a su mamá, cualquiera de esas acciones no ayudaría mucho, así que... naaahhhh, que se las arreglen solitos, no quería ser niñero...


	5. Capítulo 5

Para los que no saben Inglés y no hicieron trampa (lo tradujeron), aquí esta la traducción de lo que le escribió Tsuna al profesor:

**_"Recuerdo que cuando era más joven intentaba complacer a todos, ahora, he estado haciendo lo que el aburrimiento me dice. Por supuesto, si el aburrimiento pudiera hablar, estaría loco, simplemente se siente como no hacer nada y así es como él me habla. No es la mejor lógica, lo sé._**

**_ Aunque, ¿has pasado todo el día irritado por mí?, que triste por ti, realmente no te he estado prestando atención, a nadie, de hecho. Así que, ¿podrías detenerte un momento y dejarme ser?, has tenido suficiente, ¿verdad?, podre estar aburrido, pero tu parecías un demonio en los pocos minutos en los que hablamos antes del receso._**

**_ Sinceramente, Sawada Tsunayoshi"_**

Son personas muy honestas si cumplieron lo que dije arriba, los que saben Ingles también los felicito. La intención de no darles la traducción de inmediato fue para hacerlos sentir dentro del salón de clases en ese momento, ¿lo logré?, no sé, espero que me lo digan :)

Como disculpa por la tardanza, traje 2 capítulos está vez, espero que los disfruten.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 5

_**-… ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer Doctor? - oyó decir, más no logró reconocer la voz...**_

_**- ¿Hacer?, ¿hacer?, discúlpenme que se los diga Vongolas, ya han hecho mucho… ¿quieren hacer más? - fue una voz femenina, y estaba llena de furia sanguinaria, probablemente alguien saldría herido más tarde...**_

_**"Eso suena como Lal-san, pero… ¿qué hace aquí?, si en verdad es ella, su voz ciertamente ha cambiado un poco… Un momento, ¿dijo Vongola?"**_

_**-… Lo sentimos… - Fue tan suave que si no estuviera tan acostumbrado al silencio, no lo habría oído, eso y qué estaba interesado... "¿Qué demonios está pasando?, estoy demasiado agotado como para abrir los ojos... lamentable, pero aceptable, de seguro tan poco veré nada sorprendente..."**_

_**- No hay mucho que se pueda hacer por el… - "Vaya... qué serio, parece un robot... Un momento, ¿alguien se va a morir o qué?, esto se parece a la serie que Bianchi estaba viendo ayer en la televisión..." - es un milagro que sobreviviera, pero dudo demasiado que despierte… - "¿Milagro?, no me digas que está en coma también... ahora dirá que no hay nada que pueda hacer y se va a morir el pobre desdichado en cualquier momento..." - todo está en nuestra contra ahora, lo siento… - "Típico, probablemente estoy dormitando al lado de la televisión..."**_

_**Se oyeron unos pasos junto al sonido de una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse del mismo modo… todo quedo en silencio por un rato… "¿Y ahora qué?, no me digan que se quedaron mirando al pronto muerto y están en silencio por lástima o algo así... Es oficial, no me gustan las series de Bianchi..."**_

_**-… Seré sincera, no sé qué habrá ocurrido realmente, pero estoy decepcionada de todos ustedes, en especial de ti Tío Reborn… - era una voz suave, femenina, pero mortalmente triste y decepcionada. "¡¿Tío Reborn?!, eso significa que... Uni es la que acaba de hablar, pero..." - no creo que Tsuna mereciera nada de esto…**_

_**Tsuna quedó en blanco por unos segundos... "¡¿Entonces yo soy el pobre desdichado?!, ¡¿Qué clase de sueño es este?!... no es una pesadilla como lo usual, pero esto ciertamente no es uno lindo tan poco... ¿cómo es que uno se despierta sabiendo que está soñando?"**_

_**-…**_

_**-… Si esto era lo que querían lograr, los felicito, pues lo lograron… - suspiro tristemente. "¿Lograr que?, este sueño es muy confuso..." -… no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando el resto se entere… - "y muy raro... a nadie le importaría si me muero, estarían más felices de esa manera más bien..."**_

_**-…**_

_**-… Se lo merecen, no debieron de haber hecho tal cosa desde un principio… - Si Tsuna hubiese podido pestañear, lo hubiera hecho, pues: "¿Hacer qué?, ¿y que merecer?, estoy más confundido a cada segundo..." - ¿Acaso se les olvido que están en la mafia?, cosas horrendas suceden aquí… - Tsuna se atragantó mentalmente, "Incluso para un sueño, ¡nunca pensé oír eso de ella!, y de ese modo tan... escalofriante..."**_

_**-… Lo sabemos… - fue la respuesta sumisa.**_

_**-… Si Tsunayoshi-san por algún milagro llega a recuperarse, pasara a nuestras manos… - "¿Qué?" - lo saben, ¿no? - "¿Quién dice que me quiero recuperar?, ¿quién dice que pasare a manos de quién?, soy un monstruo, yo pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo..."**_

_**-… **_

_**-… N-No… - "Si tan solo pudiera moverme... no estarían hablando como si fuera una mascota... si tan solo..."**_

_**- ¿Que fue eso?… - Dijo alguien, pero no logró decir quien, ni le importaba, no solo lo dejaron solo... ¿sino que también tomarían decisiones sobre el?, inaudito, tal vez hace un año o dos lo hubiera aceptado, ¡pero no ahora! - ¿quién hablo?**_

_**- Ninguno de nosotros…**_

_**-… N-no… se-e... a-at-tre-e... v-van... - "O arremeteré en su contra, sueño o no... no importa cuánto me cueste..."**_

_**-… ¿Tsuna? - "Genial... ahora soy Tsuna otra vez... ¡despierta de una buena vez Sawada Tsunayoshi!"**_

_**Unos pocos segundos en silencio… **_

_**-… ¿Tsuna?… - preguntó otra voz distinta, un poco más ansiosa que la anterior. **_

Me desperté sintiéndome muy cálido por alguna razón, y muy molesto para anexar… _"Que sueño tan raro... solo voces, desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, solo oír... que frustrante, no quería oír nada de eso, puras mentiras... un sueño verdaderamente estúpido, ¡a eso prefiero las pesadillas!... _Bostezo y se estiró levemente, mirando al techo durante un rato, pensando en que haría ese día, a sabiendas de que probablemente haría lo mismo que los últimos días: pensar y recordar... _"¿Qué era incluso lo que había soñado?, vaya memoria la mía, ya ni me acuerdo... pero, ¿qué importancia tiene de todos modos?, hubiera preferido una pesadilla en lugar de eso, aunque ya no me acuerdo porque... Hubiera sido bonito soñar con algo suave y acogedor...", _Tsuna se estiró perezosamente, no quería levantarse, demasiado cómodo como para importarle que no debía actuar de ese modo, ni siquiera si era Sábado,_ "Hubiese sido genial soñar con una forma de romper, desintegrar o destruir completa o parcialmente el papeleo en el día en que lo vi por primera vez…"_, dudaba que se iba a olvidar de ese día de pesadilla algún día, llevaba años sin hacerlo, así que dudaba que lo haría pronto, eso y seguro tenía alguna clase trauma con el… Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la memoria apareciera en su mente...

_**Se acercó y abrió por primera vez la puerta de su oficina, con Reborn sentado en su hombro… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… ¡doce pilas de papel!, dos veces más alto que el cada una… sentía que iba a llorar…**_

_**- ¿Tengo que hacer todo eso?**_

_**Una pistola en su sien le hizo saber que si… tuvo la tentación de llorar allí mismo y suplicar una muerte rápida, pero… no podía dejar a su familia sola, ¿quién la protegería después?, y su madre... ¿cómo lo tomaría?…**_

_**- Esto es sola la entrada, aún hay doce pilas más al fondo Dame-Tsuna. Debes localizar los errores y asegurarte de que todo este cumplido al pie de la letra… y debes terminarlo todo hoy…**_

_**- ¡¿QUEEEE?!**_

Ese fue el peor día de trabajo que tuvo… no fue muy bonito, pero agradecía continuamente la ayuda de Reborn-san… no fue golpeado, amenazado o algo similar… Sin embargo, eso fue justo tres días después de ese incidente, fue su primer día de ser enseñado de forma amable y comprensiva, como si fuera una persona normal… "_Reborn-san probablemente tuvo compasión de mí, o tal vez no, solo estaría siendo cuidadoso para evitar más problemas de lo que valía la pena..."_

O másprecisamente debido a lo que sucedió después, lo cual era incapaz de recordar, y por consiguiente no era una razón posible para él.. Según varias fuentes, después de aquel grito lloro y lloro como un niño pequeño al cual le quitaron injustamente un juguete en un castigo, algo muy lamentable para un adulto, por no decir a un jefe mafioso… incluso se le bajo la tensión y casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse, ni siquiera le importo cuando fue amenazado con dejar esa conducta con una pistola en la frente, de hecho, Reborn no termino la amenaza cuando ya había bateado a Leon al otro lado de la habitación en su desesperación, pero él no recordaba nada de eso, absolutamente nada, y no creía que hubiera podido hacer eso, incluso si hubiera estado borracho… Leon mordía a su amo cada vez que intentaba apuntarlo con el después de eso, pero solo cuando estaba trabajando, Tsuna solo creía que era porque León no quería interrumpirlo... algo bastante erróneo, pero nadie iba a decírselo.

Y no solamente fue el pobre Leon quien pago ese día, según lo que le contaron: golpeo y mando a volar a todo aquel se acercó, diciendo algo acerca de no querer ir al infierno, una reacción muy exagerada, pero incluso si hubiese sido real, ¿quién podría culparlo?... En lo siguiente Tsuna estaba un poco perplejo, pero casi todos los presentes en la mansión le decían prácticamente lo mismo: voló la mitad de la mansión con sus llamas, utilizando el X-burner antes de que pudieran ponerle una mano encima o hacerlo bajar del cielo, antes de perder el conocimiento por el estrés…

Siendo totalmente honesto, no les hubiera creído esa parte si no hubiera visto la mayor parte de la mansión hecha trizas y quemada varios días después, si no hubiera estado quemada como si alguien solo hubiera detonado una bomba, hubiera pensado en Hibari y Mokuro. Tal vez sea debido a eso que nadie lo dejaba solo con más de tres pilas de papel, y nunca tenía más de ocho en el día, y trataban, en especial las sirvientas, de entretenerlo un momento con alguna noticia o bocadillo... algo acerca de "el stress es malo para usted", no se atrevió a preguntar... No solo quedo en eso, pero a diferencia de lo anterior, esto fue un poco más permanente: las familias enemigas se alejaron un poco, no, eso es mentira, en todo caso, muy pocas familias tienen las agallas de ir a matarlo o molestarlo luego de eso, y los tratados se hicieron con menos complicaciones... no ayudó que los acontecimientos se esparcieron como pólvora y que Dino y Emma, a pesar de no haber presencio nada de eso, se rieron hasta decir basta diciendo que tenían que volar la mitad de la mansión como él para ser importantes, fuera del alcance de los oídos de Tsuna por supuesto. Tristemente, ese incidente trajo mucha más atención de la deseada, para bien o para mal, muchas alianzas fueron hechas poco después...

"_Bueno, al menos ese infierno de día nunca se repitió, ¡gracias a Dios!, no creía que pudiera soportar otro parecido… pero extraño mi papeleo, ¡no hay casi nada que hacer sin él!",_ y eso que en aquel entonces apenas tenía 18 años, justo un día después de haber aceptado formalmente su cargo y de haber ido a Italia… ¡Qué gran forma de celebrar su llegada!, si como no… más bien una pesadilla, pero conociendo a Reborn, eso era de esperarse… Tsuna suspiro y decidió pensar en otra cosa, no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo… no, no había, su reloj interno marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana, otra cosa más para agradecerle a su Hynper Intuición, su única amiga que tuvo desde que quedo solo… no podía vivir sin ella…

No solo sabía cuándo estaba o estaban en peligro o necesitaban hacer algo, sino otras pequeñas cosas… siempre le daba la máxima atención y prioridad desde hace unos años, quizás no estuviera viva ni nada, y solo podía avisar, pero era parte de él, y… siempre estaba en lo correcto, nunca se equivocaba, así no entendiera hasta que sucedían las cosas o deseará con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera en lo cierto. Además, por más extraño que sonará, la Hynper Intuición o era adaptable o evolucionaba según... ¿según qué?, no tenía ni idea, pero tendría que ver con su poseedor sin lugar a dudas, ya no necesita ni ver un calendario o un reloj... o tenía un muy buen sentido del tiempo, que sabía que no lo tenía, o era su Hynper Intuición, no tenía ninguna otra explicación. Últimamente le era imposible estar perdido o no saber qué era lo que estaba a su alrededor, por no hablar de saber cuándo demonios estaba siendo vigilado... tenía que ser su Hynper Intuición, aunque lo último no era nuevo, ha sido más usual y preciso, muchas veces podía decir quién o quiénes y desde donde. Era algo bueno, pero extraño, de seguro los entrenamientos de Reborn tendrían algo que ver, le enseñó cosas que hasta el día de hoy no quisiera saber y otras que han sido muy útiles…

Era cruel, pero incluso antes de todo eso ya era un monstro, esto solo eran aditivos que lo hacían más peligroso que antes… incluso si solo los usaba para pequeñas cosas o nada en lo absoluto, pues, ¿qué y para qué?, muchas veces lo mejor era solo observar... su Hyper Intuición había llegado a advertirle más de una vez que si seguía así, en su verdadera línea de tiempo, cosas malas pasarían, pero también que si forzaba a la familia Vongola o trataba de que todo volviera a ser como antes, también sucederían cosas malas pero en cierta manera lo empujaba a hacer algo... ¿Qué podía hacer y por qué?, era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido, era conocido como Dame-Tsuna por varias razones, y eso no iba a cambiar, incluso si ya no era un inútil, aún era un cobarde y un miedoso... incluso si pudiera cambiarlo todo, no lo haría, ¿para qué?, ellos estaban bien, muy bien sin él, y había sido su decisión... por algo que ellos habían hecho varias veces antes, ¿era una condición que él lo hiciera para ser un monstruo?, ¿incluso si lo hizo por ellos?, ya sea un sí o un no, no solo lo hecho estaba, sino que terminarían en lo mismo o en algo peor por cualquier otra cosa que no les gustará que hiciera... Estaba bien que estuvieran molestos, había rito una promesa... pero les había salvado la vida también... a que estuvieran muertos, estaba feliz con esto incluso si en verdad no sentía dicho sentimiento, ellos estaba buen y eso era todo lo que importaba... incluso si estaría solo durante el resto desde su vida, lo aceptaba, no podría durar mucho de todos modos, ¿verdad?, además, una vez que consiguiera a alguien que pueda tomar su lugar como Décimo Vongola… se iría sabiendo que los dejo en buenas manos, mucho mejores que las de él, de alguien que los amara y los cuidara, a alguien que… los mereciera… y si no lo lograba, al menos lo había intentado, se iría en paz en cualquiera de los casos... en cualquier posible caso...

Sin embargo, al parecer buscar a alguien más no era una tarea fácil, su anillo se había negado a cualquier candidato que el buscaba, un rechazo demasiado contundente para su gusto, si el anillo no aceptaba a nadie… no podría cambiar sus puestos, era un requisito esencial para tomar el liderazgo de Vongola, ser jefe de todos los jefes poder utilizar ese anillo… era realmente duro, no importa como los busco, nada dio resultado, y ahora no podía hacerlo más, ¿cierto?, Reborn lo mataría si lo intentaba en este tiempo… si se enteraba, claro, la pregunta era... ¿querría correr ese riesgo?, si bien es cierto que él era la última opción... debía de haber alguien más que él, en algún lugar, pero debía de haberlo, su Hynper Intuición nunca le había fallado, no lo haría con esto.

Y hablando de la Hynper Intuición... quizás no lo haya sabido en aquel entonces, pero su Hynper Intuición lo cuidaba desde que era un niño, siempre le decía cuando debía correr o que hacer si lo iban a golpear para aminorar el daño, a veces como evitarlo totalmente… estaba agradecido por ello, sin él no habría llegado a vivir hasta si quiera los diez años, y no habría conocido a su familia… tan poco habría sabido que hacer para protegerla, no solo le debía su vida entera, sino también a las de quienes protegía…

Siendo realistas, si no fuera por su Hyper Intuición estaría en una tumba en algún rincón del mundo, si es que tenía suerte y su cuerpo no fuera arrojado en algún lugar a la intemperie y sirviera de comida a los animales… incluso ahora, esa idea era tentadora, servir de alimento a algún animal era algo muy noble desde su perspectiva… al menos así sería útil en algo y, a la vez, ayudaría a alguien… Bueno, más tarde tendría tiempo de continuar con todo esto, pero ahora necesitaba alistarse y darse un buen baño, le hacía falta una y no tenía nada ni nadie que le impidiera quedarse allí por horas… y para hacerlo algo divertido: incluso si era sábado, siempre ocurría algo, además, no sería para nada bueno que su familia lo viera deprimido o algo peor que eso, ya había dado suficientes problemas por ello, y no quería verlos más preocupados de lo que ya estaban, más bien le extrañaba que su puerta aún estuviera intacta…

- Arrib- ¿eh? -_ "¿Por qué no me podía levantar?, ¿o mover los brazos?",_ miró hacia abajo, y pensó con asombro: "_Vaya, no esperaba que se quedaran, no es que no lo quería ni nada, pero… ¿cómo voy salir de aquí ahora?, y otra cosa... ¡¿Cómo rayos terminaron en mi cama?!, ¿y sus colchas?"_

En pocas palabras, Tsuna se encontraba en medio de un abrazo doble, y si quería salir tendría que moverlos o despertarlos… Sin saber qué hacer, suspiró profundamente, en cualquiera de los dos casos terminaría despertándolos, queriendo o no… eran las 6:30, sería una larga espera… a menos que…

-… Yes, I did it!… - Susurro para sí mismo en voz baja cuando logro, finalmente, liberarse…

_"Aunque me tarde media hora en ello, bastante tiempo pero no importaba… ¡Soy libre!, ¡y aún están durmiendo a pierna suelta!",_ no le importaba en lo más mínimo que tuvo que hacer como una oruga todo el proceso, no importaba que sus músculos dolieran, y de que se estaba muriendo por gritar de frustración en varias ocasiones… ¡Era libre!, al fin podría darse su ducha tranquilo y luego ir abajo y comer un poco, y aliviar a algunas personas en el proceso… apenas y podía pasar la comida ahora, un gran avance para él, pero eso ya era otro tema para otro día, ahora: ¡a la ducha!…

Entró en la ducha y se quedó allí mucho tiempo, le encantaba el agua fría y no se molestaba con las horas… era muy relajante y lo despertaba sin ningún problema. Además… se identificaba con ella, era diferente a los demás y era muchas veces tan frío como el hielo, aunque por detrás de esa coraza congelada no era más que agua fría… cambiante y moldeable, pero inexplicable, incluso para sí misma… podía causar dolor, podía salvar vidas como podía destruirlas, dañaba como consentía, podía estar en cualquier lugar como no estarlo… algo parecido a lo que era: hacía daño a su familia cuando antes la consolaba, mataba tan fácilmente como perdonaba y nadie quería saber de él, por lo que estaba en cualquier lugar fuera de la vista cuando antes iba y venía a su antojo si nadie lo obligaba a salir a algún lugar…

Tal vez quizá no era muy parecido a tal belleza como era el agua, fría o no… ella era amada y temida al mismo tiempo, era una fuente vida como destructora de ella… el solo era temido y no era ni bello ni hermoso, tan solo era una mera criatura hecha para matar, en pocas palabras: un monstro… un monstro que no quería ser lo que era, pero no tenía otra opción que serlo, ya no podía cambiar nada, pero a cambio su familia estaba bien…

_- ¡Por favor!, vuelve con nosotros…_

_- ¡Lo sentimos!_

_- ¡Perdónanos!; ¡nunca quisimos hacerte esto!…_

_-… No te vayas por favor… te necesitamos… no sabes cuánto…_

- Are? - sin querer preguntó en voz alta, abriendo los ojos y mirando levemente hacía los lados, atento, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar...

_"¿Que rayos fue eso?… Genial, perfectamente genial, lo que me faltaba… estoy escuchando voces imaginarias o estoy alucinando, o ambas… me estoy volviendo loco, ¿no es así?, escuchar voces es el primer signo de locura, ¿no?... La mafia me debe de haber tostado el cerebro finalmente… ahora tengo que tener cuidado si no quiero ver cosas que no existen y luego ir a un manicomio… Tengo suficiente con haber tenido que ir a tres, tan solo para ver a los prisioneros locos de atar… incluso Vendicare no es tan malo como eso… Será mejor que me vista y salga de aquí antes que también me enferme y me obliguen a quedarme en cama, lo cual no estaría mal si no me acompañan y dejan de hacer accidentes que al final siempre terminan conmigo como rector y víctima y quedar aun peor…"_

- No muchas gracias… - dijo algo molesto y temeroso, el no tomaría para nada bien tanta atención sin volverse loco y hacer algo de lo que de seguro se arrepentiría más tarde.

Se despertó sintiendo que algo faltaba, pero no le presto mucha atención antes de bostezar ruidosamente y estirarse con fuerza, despertando a su compañero con una patada en el proceso, recibiendo una mirada molesta a cambio, se miraron entre si antes de darse cuenta que era lo que faltaba, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos antes de comenzará buscar por todo el lugar… y gritarme en el proceso...

_**- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! - Yamamoto se detuvo, y sonrió estúpidamente. **_

_**- No hagas tanto ruido o despertarás a Tsuna... - mejor se apuraba o usaría los fuegos artificiales... si quería amenazar, ¿por qué utilizaba fuegos artificiales de todas las cosas?, si, era peligro si no se usaban bien pero... era un pico estúpido en su opinión, daba incluso risa. - Hace frío y la cama de Tsuna es grande... además, no creo que se molesté y no quiero despertarlo para preguntarle... - Podía imaginarlo muy bien: un Tsuna medio dormido y molesto, gruñendo un si mientras le daba una mirada somnolienta y que lo llamaba tonto, antes de acostarse y seguir durmiendo como si nada.**_

_**- Idiota... ¡no asumas nada que no sabes! - Sudo frío, debió de haberse esperado algo como eso...**_

_**- No me puedes decir que no te estás congelando... - continuó antes de que negará lo dicho. - ¿Quieres despertarlo y preguntarle?, tu sabes cómo es Tsuna, no creo que nos diga que no, si nos acomodamos bien y no lo despertamos no creo que tengamos problemas... eso y... - era hora de la tarjeta ganadora. - ¿Te acuerdas de como Tsuna despierta en clase si está cansado?, yo no quiero que me coma la cabeza para luego decir: claro, y seguir durmiendo como si nada... - Gokudera cerró la boca, tenía un punto, él tan poco quería ver a su jefe de ese modo... si estaba muy dormido, los mataría solo con la mirada antes de dormirse como si nada de nuevo...**_

_**- Pero-**_

_**- Hasta mañana Gokudera~ - Sin darle ninguna oportunidad, se metió en la cama antes de comenzar con una muy posible discusión... tenía sueño, y no era tan tonto como para querer despertar a un casi seguramente cansado Tsuna...**_

Al parecer, Gokudera también había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, pero rayos... ¿dónde estaba Tsuna?, no se oía nada y no estaba allí... _Y hablando del Diablo..._, pensó divertido al oír pasos muy cercanos.

- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?, son las 7:35… - Tsuna se detuvo al verlos, pero continuó como si nada - ¿están despiertos?, lamento haberlos despertado tan temprano… - oyeron decir justo detrás de ellos, haciendo reír a Yamamoto y a Gokudera comenzar sus disculpas...

No es que estaba llamando a Tsuna Diablo, simplemente era el pensamiento perfecto para la ocasión, y lo del Rey de Roma no le gustaba, una pequeña broma mental no hace daño, ¿o sí?, esperaba que no...

Tsuna salió del baño algo apresurado y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, curioso debido al ruido que sonaba como si alguien estuviera desvalijando algo muy grande… La curiosidad fue lo que más gano, porque ¿quién querría algo de su casa cuando no había nada valioso que robar?, y si acaso lo había, este no valía la pena tanto alboroto… y más si lo iban a descubrir por ello, sin contar de que en esta casa casi todo el mundo entraba… Todo solo para descubrir que sus amigos estaban despiertos y buscando algo como si fuera el fin del mundo…

- Nos despertamos solos, no te preocupes por ello… - tranquilizó Yamamoto omitiendo que Gokudera había sido despertado por él y no por sí solo, luego preguntó perplejo: - ¿por qué estás en toalla?

- Estaba dándome un baño… - "_¿No es obvio?, ¿para qué otra cosa voy a usar toalla?"_, pero por fuera permaneció neutral. - si quieren pueden darse uno, creo que tengo ropa de su tamaño… - comenzó a revisar el armario y encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba. - si no les molesta me voy a vestir, tengan.

Se sintieron aún más avergonzados de lo que debieron al recibir el conjunto de ropa ya previamente preparado, como si hubiera sabido que algo así podría suceder… de paso tenían estilo y un gusto parecido al de ellos, muy sofisticado en su humilde opinión… de resto era perfecto, ¿cuándo había conseguido todo esto?, los conocía muy bien si sabía qué clase de vestuario les gustaba... Tsuna ignoró por completo las gracias y alabanzas de Gokudera, si Yamamoto no estuviera tan sorprendido de seguro solo se hubiera reído y decir gracias, pero... solo una pregunta impedía que lo hiciera: ¿cómo sabía sus tallas?, Gokudera y él era más o menos parecidos en contextura pero diferentes en altura... y Tsuna era aún más bajo... así que, ¿cómo lo sabía?, ¿habló con las chicas o algo así?, eso era... Iba a preguntarle pero fue cortado completamente al ver a Tsuna a medio camino de vestirse, era una ropa sencilla en comparación con las que les había dado… bueno, al menos no era tan avergonzado como para esconderse o asegurarse de que no lo vieran mientras se estaba cambiando, aunque quizás era solo por permitirles usar el baño o tal vez pensaba que la sorpresa que les acaba de dar le daría el tiempo para hacerlo sin que lo vieran… sea cual sea la razón, ya lo habían visto de todos modos... a medio camino, y no era nada que no hubiesen visto antes, de seguro ya estaba medio vestido antes de llegar aquí...

- Hm, listo… - murmuró para sí pasando el último botón. - los espero abajo…

Con eso los dejo a su suerte, no queriendo ver la pelea que pronto surgiría entre ambos con respecto al baño, tan solo esperaba y no volvieran su cuarto aún más desastroso que antes… suspiró y luego tomo un trago de café, antes de pensar en que debería hacer para comer, era más que obvio que se iban a quedar, estaba casi seguro de que lo llevarían a algún lado… o no hubieran aparecido de la nada ayer... pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, toda la familia tenía la costumbre de aparecer de la nada y en cualquier momento como si fuera magia... _"Tal vez debería preguntarles como le hacen para hacer eso, así quizás pueda hacerlo también... a ver si les puedo dar a probar su propia medicina, sería realmente divertido... Espera un momento, creo que puedo hacerlo solo... con la ayuda de Natsu..."_

Así lo quisiera o no siempre lo hacían, aunque la verdad era que no quería ir a ningún lado, pero conociéndolos no tomarían eso en cuenta antes de sacarlo o arrastrarlo a algún lugar o para hacer cualquier cosa, lo sabía de antemano… tan poco los culpaba por hacerlo, deben de estar sumamente preocupados y confusos por él, pero no lo podía evitar… nunca podría ser como era antes, ni si quiera fingido, además tarde o temprano notarían la gran diferencia entre su Tsuna y un monstro… descubrirían la verdad…

Pero los complacería, a ambos tiempos, moriría y ya no tendrían que preocuparse de una amenaza como el… su Tsuna los mantendría a salvo con ayuda de lo que le estaba dando, lo cual no sería mucho, pero sería suficiente para hacer una gran diferencia en estas futuras batallas que enfrentarían, batallas que podrían destruirlo todo… tan solo esperaba y fuera suficiente, y… lo correcto… no es como si pudiera decir: Espejito, espejito, ¿puedes decirme cómo será el futuro si hago esto?

- Oí, Tsuna-

Escupió su café, ¿tan rápido?… no debía ser posible, no había terminado nada, y no podría fingir que ya había comido… "_Oh Dios, ayúdame, yo no quiero hacer esto tan temprano..." _se sintió especialmente nervioso al sentirlos atrás detrás de él, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver lo que hacía… Miró de reojo su café, así como él, nunca sería el mismo si no lograba salir de esta...

- Se ve delicioso… - Olía y se veía muy bien... lástima que no podía meter mano, si Gokudera no comenzaba un alboroto, Tsuna de seguro lo golpearía ya sea con la salten o el cuchillo si era como su madre, lo que tomará primero...

- ¿Qué haces Juudaime? - Gokudera puso también su granito de arena.

Suspiro y se preguntó brevemente si debería contestarles, debatiendo sus reacciones en su mente… no debía ser muy malo, ¿verdad?, mientras no reaccionaran de forma exagerada… Sería mejor mentirles, pero no sería adecuado y Reborn lo castigaría duramente por esconder algo así y mentir delante de sus guardianes… y como si eso no bastara, lo haría confesar y todo se convertiría en una santa cadena que nunca terminaría ni se olvidaría… Lo mejor (para su bienestar) seria cortarlo de tajo y listo, sino habría mucho dolor y sufrimiento para todos, y no quería ser el causante de ello… Un momento... tenía la idea perfecta para acabar con todo sin revelar la verdad… _"Jejejeje... gracias ingenuidad de los guardianes de la familia Vongola..."_

- Solo estoy cocinando algo que mamá dejo en la nevera… - Mintió tranquilamente, bailando en su cabeza un poco... _"¡Toma esa Reborn-san!"_

- ¿Nana-san? - preguntaron un tanto confundidos... ¿desde cuándo ella dejaba comida a medio preparar?

- Aja… - dijo antes de darles la mira... la mira de: "Si no sales de aquí en los próximos 5 segundos serás la próxima cosa que haré en está salten."

Con eso se sentaron en el comedor y lo dejaron terminar en paz… "_¡Funciono!, muchas gracias Dios Santo… ni si quiera Reborn-san podrá hacerme hablar ahora, además… todos son unos mentirosos cuando estaban de frente conmigo... Se lo merecen~", _les llevo los platos de comida y sentó en la sala, seguramente esos panqueques no durarían mucho… conociéndolos… hm, no sería una sorpresa si pedían más, si les gustaba podrían comer una tonelada… Suspiro y se cambió, si su Hynper Intuición no se equivocaba, _lo cual era imposible al menos que fuera mal interpretado, _no tendría mucho tiempo antes que-

- Hey Tsuna… ¿estás listo para salir? - oyó llamar desde el comedor.

"... _Fuera demasiado tarde… no tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?…"_

- Por cierto… la comida estaba muy buena, hay que felicitar a tu madre, se lució en verdad.

- ¡La madre de Juudaime es la mejor!

Poco sabían ellos que Tsuna era el verdadero autor de la obra, y poco sabían ellos que a él poco le importaba sus cumplidos, había aprendido a no tomar en cuenta las palabras más que las acciones... Los platos estaban vacíos, eso era prueba suficiente de que les gusto o tenían hambre, hecho algo más... en cualquier caso, no se molestaría, a él solo le importaba que estuvieran bien y felices.


	6. Capítulo 6

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace. Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 6

"_Me siento tan muerto… como quisiera estarlo justo en este momento…"_

- ¡Tsuna por aquí!, ¡vamos a ese! - Yamamoto gritó para llamar su atención de nuevo...

Suspiro antes de correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos, _"¿Desde cuándo son niños?, mejor aún, ¿por qué me siento como una niñera?... me siento jalado de un lado a otro como un peluche también... este no es mi día...", _al menos habían escogido un juego de carreras esta vez… pero tan poco eso quería decir que quería jugar también en eso, era muy surrealista… Después de haber tenido que conducir sin siquiera tener una licencia en medio de una persecución en su contra, con tiros, espadas y cualquier otro objetivo amenazante junto a los que trataban de interceptarlo... No mentiría, manejar un carro era algo emocionante, pero era aún más emocionante estar en el cielo, y más seguro si volaba por su propia cuenta, era una lástima que no podía recordar la última vez que surcó los cielos... De seguro trataría de volar de un momento a otro ahora que si podía, solo tenía que asegurarse de no ser descubierto muy pronto al hacerlo, si iba a sufrir por un atrevimiento así, haría que valiera la pena.

Lo que tenía enfrente ya no representaba ningún reto en lo absoluto en su mente, de hecho, ni siquiera le parecía emocionante o divertido, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pensó que algo era divertido o emocionante para hacer?, si bien era cierto que le parecía muy divertido varias cosas desde que llegó a este tiempo, ninguna lo había involucrado directa, a sabiendas, y voluntariamente con tal de complacer a otros… Tal vez quizá era solo el quien se había convertido en un aguafiestas y en un ser que no tenía tiempo para nada excepto para trabajar y no molestar a nadie, por lo que estos pequeños lujos ni si quiera pasaban por su cabeza, o quizás era debido a que ya no era un niño más… Salió de sus pensamientos al ser jalado suavemente hacia el interior de la pista de carreras…

- ¡Idiota!, ¡no molestes a Juudaime o te volare en pedazos! - Gritó antes de girarse para ver a Tsuna, y con un giro de 180 grados preguntó amablemente y con preocupación: - ¿Te encuentras bien Juudaime?

- Ma Ma, solo lo moví... - Eso era todo lo que había hecho... no había molestado a nadie, pero había tanta gente y Tsuna se estaba tomando su tiempo dulce...

- ¡Lo estabas molestando idiota! - Yamamoto sudo frio, entonces, ¿cómo sería si no hubiera hecho nada y por cualquier casualidad perdían a Tsuna?

- ¿Te sientes bien Tsuna? - Hablando de él, parecía una estatua con un aspecto bastante perdido...

- Che... Juudaime es el mejor, por supuesto que está bien. - Dijo como cuestión de hecho, por una vez, Yamamoto decidió no darle más leña al fuego...

Inadvertidamente, o tal vez no, para ellos, Tsuna ni siquiera había registrado ninguna de sus palabras, demasiado ensimismado para ser capaz de eso... _"No dolió nada... ¿por qué?, nadie me ha tocado si no es para hacerme daño... en especial de este modo... en todo caso, esto se siente raro... ¿por qué?, no entiendo... ¿debería estar feliz?, ¿molesto?, ¿debería permitirlo?, ¿o apartarme?... no sé..." _Nadie había tomado su mano de forma amigable, de hecho, ni si quiera había sido tocado en lo absoluto a menos que fuera en combate o estuvieran muy molestos con él, nada amigable por cierto… ¿Era normal estar sorprendido, alterado e incluso confundido por esto?, no lo sabía ni tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer... Era una sensación ajena, extraña, pero no era mala, así que no sabía cómo tomarla... Al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirar las manos entrelazadas entre el miedo y la vergüenza, miedo por no saber que esperar y vergüenza por no saber qué hacer, entre otras más… Se sentía tan perdido entre sus emociones en pleno conflicto que no se dio cuenta del miedo y la preocupación que estaba provocando a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban de frente a él y tomando sus hombros… lo sacudieron fuertemente para ver si salía de ese estado tan… extraño…

- Lo siento, yo… - _"No soy un sonajero... ¿qué les pasa?, no he-ahhh... oppsss" _- me sorprendieron… - _"Entre otras cosas, pero las mentiras piadosas no matan... que yo sepa de todos modos."_

-…

Disimuladamente se separó de ellos, deshaciendo el agarre, mas asustado por lo sucedido que por cualquiera de ellos…

-… Lo siento mucho… - ¿Que más podía decir?, ¿algo como: disculpa, pero es que nadie me ha tomado la mano en años sin querer matarme en el proceso?, no, no era una buena idea...

- N-no, está bien, no te preocupes por ello… - comenzó, ¿que se suponía que debía decir?, ¡no sabía ni que había pasado!

- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime!, ¡debí de haber detenido a este idiota de invadir su espacio personal! - Tsuna pestañeo... _"¿invadir que?"_ - ¡Permítame cometer-ouch...

Silencio incómodo… había metido la pata… de nuevo… pero ciertamente se sentía bien una de ellas. Yamamoto sólo sonrió nerviosamente mientras Gokudera saltaba en un pie mientras sostenía el otro, Tsuna sonriendo inocentemente, tan inocente que parecía angelicalmente demoníaco... sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, pero era tan inocente que lucía como un ángel, y a la vez tan inocente que parecía un pequeño demonio en la actitud linda de: "no he hecho nada y no puedes acusarme", una combinación algo aterradora... A sabiendas de que había hecho algo que no era común para el Tsuna de ese tiempo, dio la media vuelta con toda la intensión de marcharse de ese lugar, no quería responder nada... llámenlo cobarde, pero no quería enfrentarse al montón de preguntas que podrían surgir, ni a ningún comentario al respecto... aun así, un pisotón no era suficiente castigo para Gokudera, ¿suicidarse?, claro que no, no lo había hecho él y... ¿iba a dejar que otro lo hiciera?, ¿y por una razón tan estúpida?, ¡por supuesto que no!, para eso lo mataba el mismo... No obstante, antes de que pudiera dar el segundo paso, fue detenido de la misma forma que antes… trago saliva con miedo, intentando parecer normal… _"Nada va a pasar, nada va a pasar, nada va a pasar..."_, junto con esa mantra, realmente lo que quería era abrir un hueco y meterse allí o salir volando... pero no podía hacer ninguna, que cruel.

- ¿A dónde vas?, ¿no vas a jugar con nosotros?, ¡ya vamos a llegar! - Eso calmó a Tsuna un poco, pero el final lo hizo querer llorar... si iba a jugar en un carrito... ¿por lo menos este no podía ir a 300 kilómetros por hora?, a la velocidad que de seguro tendrían los carritos le saldrían canas antes de acabar...

- Yo… - "_¿cómo salir de esto educadamente?, un momento... ¿desde cuándo lo educado funciona con alguno de la familia cuando están decididos por algo?" - _ simplemente puedo verlos desde las gradas… - Mentira no era, ¿qué más podría hacer?, no era exactamente que podía irse lejos... sin que destruyeran la ciudad entera buscándolo por supuesto.

-¡Tonterías!, vamos y diviértete un rato. - dijo alegremente antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y prácticamente arrastrarlo a la cola, ignorando al pobre Gokudera aún en gran dolor gracias al pisotón que Tsuna amablemente le había dado. Ciertamente Yamamoto tenía la suerte de su lado en ese momento, si Tsuna hubiera estado con la guardia baja cuando paso el brazo por sus hombros... en el caso más positivo: estaría felizmente inconsciente.

Al final, siempre le toco elegir un carrito y jugar en contra de ellos dos, de alguna manera Gokudera se había recuperado y "olvidado" lo sucedido para diversión de Tsuna, Yamamoto ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pisotón. ¿Por qué solo ellos dos?, bueno, la respuesta era bastante simple y rara: los otros competidores estaban tan ocupados en sus cosas que no se fijaron en que ellos estaban en los puestos delanteros, siendo el primer lugar entre Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san… pues no dejaban de pelear entre sí por ese puesto, se podría decir que es un empate… Tsuna sonrió ligeramente antes de acelerar un poco más, no podía quedarse atrás, pero él estaba seguro de que caminando iría más rápido de lo que iba justo ahora… Luego de unos minutos, Tsuna sintió su Hynper Intuición volverse loca por así decirlo, y en consecuencia miró a todos lados sin verse paranoico... "_¿Y los demás participantes?, ¿hicieron magia y desaparecieron?, uhgg, tonto de mi... algo pasó, pero, ¿qué?... aunque esto explica la falta de ruido..."_

Un sonido de cauchos a plena velocidad llamo su atención de inmediato y solo pudo suspirar de irritación, apretó el acelerador a fondo y miro brevemente hacia atrás… Bufo ligeramente en diversión, era un carrito lleno de armas completamente cargadas sin piloto aparente, las cuales consistían en metralletas y sierras eléctricas… "T_ípico, que aburrimiento... ¿dónde está Reborn-san?, él puede hacer algo mucho más divertido que esto en menos de 2 minutos"_… Era algo totalmente triste que nadie se había dado cuenta aún, debido a la poca interacción que habían tenido con Tsuna, por no hablar del poco tiempo, pero Tsuna era muy peligroso, tal como un tornado o una avalancha, si se daba una combinación específica: irritación y aburrimiento, mientras más tiempo esa combinación existiera, peor para los que serían receptores del daño que Tsuna provocaría... Lo más triste del caso es que en ese estado, a Tsuna no le importaba y le era totalmente indiferente la situación, de hecho, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que tan peligroso era en esos momentos. ¿Tal vez cortesía de Reborn?, quién sabe, pero lo cierto era que Tsuna había adquirido gustos extraños gracias a los métodos espartanos impartidos por él.

Giro perezosamente para esquivar las balas de la metralleta, y vio brevemente que sus amigos se estaban devolviendo con prisa… probablemente oyeron el inicio del torrente sin fin de disparos y vinieron a ayudarlo… Lastimosamente, solo le estaban dando más problemas y no lo sabían… Pensó en que podía hacer para acabar con todo esto antes de que les pasara algo por su culpa, ignorando totalmente las balas que pasaban zumbando muy cerca de él, no tenía mucho tiempo para esto… Con un encogimiento leve de hombros, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, giro el carro en 360° y salto, _"Totalmente increíble, un carro con mucho más peso y de la misma marca corre más rápido que él mío... casi tres veces más rápido... Está pidiendo a gritos que lo vuelva trizas...". _Cayo con la gracia de un gato y la elegancia de un tigre, sin ninguna herida, el carro que había estado usando no tuvo tanta suerte y exploto al ser golpeado en el motor, produciendo una hermosa explosión y tanto humo que no podría ver a nadie del otro lado ni aunque tuviera binoculares… Sonrió un poco en su pequeña victoria antes de simplemente poner las manos cerca de las uniones de las armas y fundirlas con sus llamas rápidamente, sin darles tiempo de hacerlo una obra de arte hecho de balas y cortes de color rojo sangre, para luego pisar con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en el freno, todo termino en cuestión de segundos… Y solo porque Tsuna tenía el respeto suficiente como para no simplemente lanzar un X-burner o un Cero Ice Punch... aunque la verdad lo que quería era simplemente eliminarlo del mapa con un X-burner, que no quedara absolutamente nada del estúpido carro...

Se bajó del carrito con un suspiro…_ "Es más obvio que todo esto fue un ataque planeado en __mi contra,_ _y que estoy siendo vigilado desde lejos… No esperaba que estos ataques comenzarán tan pronto, será mejor que no baje la guardia ahora… a mí no me pasara nada, pero no permitiré que nadie en mi familia sea herido por ellos… Los mataría si medio le hacen un rasguño a cualquiera de ellos, eso es seguro… No los mató ahora para no arruinar las cosas para Tsunayoshi-sama... como quisiera simplemente matarlos..."_

- ¡Tsuna-

- ¡Estoy bien! - _"Rayos... no estoy de humor para esto, se cuidarme solo, muchas gracias..." -_ No me paso nada… - Comentó perezosamente, algo que o ignoraron o no se dieron cuenta.

- Nos diste un buen susto Juudaime… - Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en absoluta admiración. - ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?, ¡fue genial!, ¡como era de esperarse de usted Juudaime! - En cualquier otro momento, Tsuna se hubiera sentido muy incómodo ante este despliegue, era una lástima que no era cualquier otro momento el que estaban viviendo ahora...

-… ¿Eso?, ah… no se… - _"No es nada del otro mundo... cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho... " - _¿Hynper Intuición? - El tono que utilizó hizo a ambos chicos estremecerse, era demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo?... desinteresado, y con cierta molestia...

Presintiendo que obtendrían respuestas similares si preguntaban más, dejaron el tema, y comenzaron su camino a la salida… Para ser honesto consigo mismo, era una gran mentira lo que les acaba de decir, si bien era cierto que su Hynper Intuición le permitía muchas veces saber qué hacer, no le daba las respuestas en la cara, él tenía que manejarlo por sí mismo, pensar, deducir... así que eso lo tuvo que aprender por sí mismo, a través de la experiencia mayormente… ¿Y quién no lo haría cuando intentaban matar o secuestrar casi todo el tiempo que salía de la mansión?, eso, claro, si no tenían el valor de entrar en la misma mansión… el descaro más bien, considerando toda la protección que poseía ese lugar. No era tonto, sabía que solo buscaban su título y quizás alguna información o los bienes de Vongola, y para hacerlo tendrían que matarlo o forzarlo a hacer x cosa... En cualquiera, seguramente era un hombre muerto, de él en si no hay nada que nadie quiera, ni siquiera su poder, no lo habían hecho antes, no lo harían ahora… Mas nunca dudaban en deshacerse de todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino y objetivo, sea cual sea, ya ni se molestaba en averiguarlo, solo hacía con ellos lo que se le daba mejor: acorralar y matar, aunque la última solo lo hacía a la tercera vez de verlos... no era tan insensible como desearía.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho Señor!, el carro se salió de control y- ¿se encuentran bien? - Tsuna pestañeo antes de mirar a la persona, molestia mostrándose de inmediato, pero luego convirtiéndose en satisfacción...

- Si, estamos bien, pero más bien ustedes me tendrán que disculparme a mi… - _"¿Dónde estabas cuando ese carrito apareció?, bueno, perderás el carrito como castigo... ahora, solo tengo que parecer inocente..."_

Se rasco nervioso el pelo detrás del cuello y dio una leve sonrisa, los presentes solo lo miraron sin entender por un momento hasta que oyeron una explosión... detrás de él término de explotar el carro que se había salido de control… Tristemente para Tsuna, su pequeña venganza pasó al olvido y solo pudo sentirse avergonzado e, interiormente muy deprimido, al recibir la mirada asombrada de todos como si fuera una especie de monstruo… Lo cual, así no lo supieran, era verdad, él era un monstro… pero aun así tomo toda su fuerza para dar una pequeña sonrisa y disculparse lo mejor que pudo antes de salir corriendo de allí… No podía seguir estando allí recibiendo esas miradas… simplemente no podía…

- Lo siento mucho… - murmuró suavemente.

Se inclinó hacia delante en señal de respeto junto con su disculpa, lo siguiente que hizo sorprendió a todos al máximo: salió corriendo… prácticamente volando, incluso camino directo a la pared sorprendemente alta, haciéndoles creer que iba a estrellarse a propósito, pero en cambio camino sobre ella como si hubiera cambiado la gravedad a su favor… Desapareció de la vista antes de que pudieran reaccionar del choque… bueno, del primer choque: el del carro que exploto, apenas iban saliendo de esa sorpresa y no habían procesado del todo lo ocurrido… Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, Tsuna estaba fuera del radar…

- ¡Juudaime/Tsuna! - A pesar del grito, sabían que él no les respondería así lo hubiera escuchado, lo cual era altamente dudable...

-… Ese tipo… - comenzó temblorosamente el empleado, dirigiéndose a ellos. - ¿tiene poderes sobrenaturales o qué?, ¡camino sobre la pared por todos los cielos! - Cuestionó asustado señalando los restos del carrito que aún estaban en llamas, y la pared gigante con lentitud con su mano temblorosa y pálida una y otra vez, sin poder creérselo a pesar de haberlo visto, y… mirándolos como si ellos supieran la respuesta, lo cual era erróneo.

Sin saber que decir o que pensar, lo miraron un momento y luego entre sí, preguntándose momentáneamente lo mismo que el pobre empleado, y… por una vez, decidieron darle a la pregunta una respuesta dudosa, ya no estaban muy seguros de lo que Tsuna era en sí mismo, además de un gran manojo de misterios apenas descubiertos en la superficie… Sabían que no era un alíen, pero, ¿cómo podía correr sobre una pared?, ¡y tan alta!, no habían visto a nadie hacer eso en su estado normal... y rayos, Tsuna utilizaba sus llamas para equilibrarse si necesitaba usar las paredes, pero no, aquí no uso llamas ni nada...

- No lo sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero es una persona normal… - Tan normal como podías llegar a ser en un mundo como la mafia, pensaron ambos chicos sombríamente.

El empleado los miró como si estuvieran locos, no podían culparlo, él era una persona normal no involucrada en la mafia…

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Juudaime idiota del béisbol, quien sabe en donde pueda meterse aquí… - Gokudera hizo una mueca de solo pensarlo, si tenía que explotar todo el lugar para encontrar a su preciado jefe, lo haría. Pero conociéndolo, no podía usar ninguna bomba o destruir el lugar...

- Ma Ma, hasta luego y lo siento por lo de los carros… - dijo alegremente antes de correr para alcanzar a su compañero, no tenían tiempo que perder... Tsuna era muy bueno jugando al escondite, demasiado bueno podría decir...

-… ¿Que importan unos carros de juguete cuando pudieron haber sido asesinados por ellos? - preguntó el hombre ahora estando sólo, totalmente sorprendido, confundido, y asustado. - ¡Qué clase de gente tan sorprendente!

En la hora del almuerzo, lo cual eran casi dos horas desde que le habían perdido el rastro a Tsuna, ya no hallaban por donde buscar… con los pies cansados se sentaron un momento a descansar y a planear su próximo movimiento. Tsuna era demasiado bueno jugando a las escondidas, definitivamente, ¿en dónde se había metido?, si no hallaban ninguna pista de que estaba allí (en el parque de diversiones), irían a su casa, a sabiendas de que seguramente no estaba allí... En un determinado momento allí sentados, ya sea por intuición o presentimiento o lo que sea, miraron al techo de uno de los juegos sin razón, solo sintieron que debían hacerlo... Y gracias a Dios por esa señal, pensaron aliviados al ver a una figura pequeña y solitaria sentada en el borde de la parte superior de uno de los juegos más apartados que habían… se llamaba "Carduel", un nombre muy raro, pero tiene sentido al ser un juego de carros para niños… Sin embargo, si esa figura tan solitaria era Tsuna, ¿qué hacia allí?, ¿cómo llegó allí?, y aún más importante… ¿por qué huyo de ellos?… Fue un gran esfuerzo lograr llegar al techo de ese juego, ya que tuvieron que escalar, no había escaleras ni nada que los ayudara a subir… y si las había, no las vieron en ningún lado.

- Si, lo se… - le oyeron decir en voz baja, pero aún no habían llegado a verlo. - es solo que… - Suspiro profundamente. - sus miradas… - ¿Las miradas?, ¿cuáles?

-… Gao… - seguido de un ronroneo suave. Llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para ver a Natsu acariciar la mano de su amo, en busca de que él lo acariciara, pero Tsuna no pareció darse cuenta. No sabían si agradecer o no que él les estaba dando la espalda, lo que implicaba que no podía verlos.

- Sé que no lo entiendes, así que no tienes que fingir… - murmuró Tsuna a Natsu sin mirarlo, su atención estaba en el cielo al parecer, más no podían decir... - prefiero la sinceridad que un consuelo fingido…- ¿Consuelo fingido?, ambos pensaron simultáneamente, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?, Natsu solo miró, como si no entendiera... y probablemente no lo hacía. -… gracias por tu compañía…

-… Gao Gao, Gao? - Maulló Natsu tratando de obtener su atención, un tanto contento, un tanto confundido, más eso no evito que al ser ignorado mordiera su camisa y jalara... tenía que obtener su atención de alguna forma, ¿verdad?

-… Es como si… - Natsu hizo una mueca, nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar para alegrarlo, aunque sea un poco... - ese día hubiera comenzado de nuevo… - Esto llamó por completo la atención de ambos chicos, ¿qué día?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Natsu se limitó a mirarlo, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que hiciera lo animaría... Internamente, el cachorro quería rasguñar y morder a esos idiotas por aquello, intencionalmente o no, era su culpa que su amo estuviera recordando cosas que eran preferibles quemar y enterrar en el olvido...

-… No creo ser capaz de soportar algo así de nuevo… - Levemente sonrió ante la cara que Natsu le dio en ese comentario, estaba seguro de que si pudiera hablar diría: "lo estás haciendo justo ahora", y tenía razón, para su desgracia. - duele…

Se escucharon ronroneos fuertes luego de ser pronunciada la última palabra, podían ver a Natsu acariciar y moverse suavemente alrededor de la figura encorvada, maullando suavemente intentando darle consuelo… pero lo único que recibió fueron pequeñas caricias a cambio, Tsuna no parecía tener la fuerza para más, y eso lo podían ver los tres presentes… Se veía cansado y agotado, pero no físicamente, más bien de forma emocional, ¿que se estaban perdiendo?… Se acercaron con cuidado para verlo mejor, incluso si sus piernas estaban fuera del piso que lo sostenía, y estuviera de espaldas… querían verlo bien.

-… Gracias… - Natsu movió la cola felizmente, seguramente pensado que había logrado su objetivo... - pero sabes que no va a funcionar… - más no era así, para su gran decepción. - al menos aun no… - ¿Aún no?, Reborn estaría mejor en este ligar que ellos... ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido con Nana y los niños hoy de todos los días?

Desconocido para ellos dos, Reborn no había dejado a Tsuna tan dolo como parecía. No obstante, a Tsuna eso le era indiferente, de hecho, ya no le afectaba... mentalmente no, y físicamente menos. Él había desarmado cualquier dispositivo sobre él o cerca de él unos minutos luego de haber sido implantados, ¿cómo?, muy fácil, tan fácil que se olvidaba de eso muy frecuentemente... un choque de llamas. Sí, eso era todo, había aprendido eso luego de algunos años de ser espiado por su propia familia, a parte de los asesinos y cualquier extraño... la ira era un buen método para descubrir cosas, pero no siempre. Si Reborn sabía o no que sus juguetes habían sido carbonizados a la perfección hace mucho tiempo, no lo había dado a conocer.

-… Gao… - lloró el cachorro decepcionado.

- Estarán bien, son muy fuertes, además… - Y si no lo eran, pues eran mucho más suertudos que él, no morirían, no mientras estuviera cerca... Además, ¿en qué peligro iban a estar si llevaban un buen rato detrás de él? - solo me están vigilando a mi… - _"No idiota, están vigilando al vecino porque lo quieren matar... Cielos, no puedo sonar más idiota diciéndolo así, obviamente es a mi..." -_ soy el objetivo… - Natsu lo miró con sus grandes ojos anaranjados, llenos de preocupación... Tsuna tragó ligeramente, nervioso. -… Vamos, no me mires así… - _"Y yo que creía que solo los niños podían poner esa cara..." - _no puedo morir tan fácilmente… -_ "Así quisiera..." _

- Gao Gao Gao… - Reclamó el león con una mirada acusadora, haciendo a Tsuna sudar frío, aparentemente entendiendo lo que significaban los maullidos... o tenía una buena deducción de que trataban.

- Está bien, en eso tienes razón… - Admitió, y Natsu lo miró con suficiencia. - pero no lo puedo evitar… - La suficiencia fue cambiada por molestia, haciéndolo sentir mal por decirle la verdad... - y chicos, ya salgan… - Ya había sido suficiente de espionaje, ya se había cansado y no estaba de humor para ser espiado toda una hora o más. - sé que están allí… detrás de mí para ser precisos.

Y sin más opción, salieron de su escondite, avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos, y preguntándose como Tsuna los había descubierto y exactamente cuándo… Aún sin poder verlo de frente, Natsu les dio una mirada algo enojada antes de seguir acariciando a su amo y viceversa… era una escena tierna y dulce, pero triste al mismo tiempo… Como si fuera alguna especie de costumbre, Tsuna tomo con cuidado a Natsu y lo acuno suavemente en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y al mismo tiempo algo muy común y natural, lo cual no solo los hacía sentir algo incómodos sino preguntarse cuántas veces había hecho eso sin que lo supieran, antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta…

Tenía un aspecto horrible, y por la vista era una gran mejoría que antes, o al menos eso les daba a entender Natsu, quien parecía querérselos comer vivos porque quién sabe qué razón… Sus ojos tristes tenían una sombra rojiza debajo, signo de que había llorado no hace mucho, y por un tiempo, para probarlo aún tenía las marcas donde las lágrimas habían recorrido su rostro… sus labios pálidos temblaban ligeramente, en un intento de darles una sonrisa, pero no tenían la fuerza para hacerlo, sus ojos tristes y adoloridos los miraban con cautela en la mitad del camino para cerrarse, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tinte rosado en contraste con su piel pálida, de aspecto cansado… Era un aspecto muy lamentable para un jefe de la mafia, y un aspecto que no era bueno para un joven adolescente, pero a Tsuna no le importaba ninguna.

En sí mismo, Tsuna tenía un aspecto dolido y cansado, pero no estaba preocupando en nada por ello, más bien era como si esos sentimientos fueran normales y que habían estado mucho tiempo acompañándolo, al menos eso era lo que apreciaban en su modo de actuar… incluso su cabeza estaba un poco hacia abajo, como signo de sumisión y/o esperando algo, probablemente malo… Natsu tan poco estaba sorprendido o aterrado por el aspecto de su amo, tan solo estaba triste, como si esta no hubiera sido la primera vez que lo había visto así, pero tan poco le gustaba… Tsuna estaba dando a entender inconscientemente que llevaba mucho tiempo en esto, pero, ¡no tenía ningún sentido!, nunca lo habían visto así, ¿en qué momento había hecho esto si hace poco que volvían del futuro en donde no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ellos mismos?, no le veían ninguna lógica a la situación...

Vieron el intento de una débil sonrisa a asomarse en sus labios nuevamente, para fallar casi de inmediato en una mueca, pero no tenía las intenciones de rendirse, era obvio que no quería preocuparnos… Tristemente para él, los había preocupado desde que salió el carrito asesino, y esos intentos de sonreír solo los hacía preocupar más... todo lo contrario a lo que quería...

- Ma Ma, no te esfuerces tanto, ¿quieres? - ¿Cómo decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería?, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo...

- Está bien así… - Y Gokudera tan poco lo tenía. - no tienes que darnos una sonrisa para decirnos que estas bien Juudaime… - Tan poco tenía el corazón de pedirle perdón por lo que sea que ocurría o preguntarle a qué demonios se debían sus lágrimas.

- Solo… - ¿Cómo decirlo?, esto era una situación bastante incómoda, él no era bueno para los asuntos delicados... - no huyas de nuevo de nosotros… - Se golpeó mentalmente, para nada bueno en asuntos delicados...

- No te obligaremos a decirnos nada… - Tal vez ni querían saber, tal vez era algo que no se suponían que debían saber. - ¿está bien?

-… Si quieres… - Debido a que... - puedes llorar, gritar, lo que quieras… - parecía solo cuestión de tiempo. - no te preocupes por nosotros tanto…

Con eso, una lagrima cayo… para luego ser seguida por mas, Tsuna toco su mejilla e intento limpiarlas… solo para que fueran reemplazadas por otras de inmediato… Natsu sonrió y les guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer, diciéndoles que lo habían hecho bien… No obstante, Tsuna no se acercó a ellos, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar como el resto de su cuerpo, y solo pudo abrazarse así mismo antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y sucumbir al llanto, sin quererlo pero incapaz de detenerlo…

-… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - susurro una y otra vez, y eso fue lo que escucharon al acercarse.

Luego de un poco de perplejidad e indecisión, no ante el acto sino a sus palabras, no pudieron evitar abrazarlo y dejarlo llorar, acariciando suavemente su espalda en un gesto consolador, sinceramente preocupados pero intentando no demostrarlo, para que Tsuna no se diera cuenta de ello y liberara lo que sea que lo hirió… Esta era la primera vez que lo veían llorar así, y les dolía… se sobresaltaron un poco al sentir sus brazos corresponderles con vacilación, con su murmullo un poco más alto… desesperado…

-… Está bien… - murmuró Yamamoto tratando de no demostrar lo incómodo que se sentía, ni lo preocupado y confuso que estaba. - solo dejado salir…

-… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - Ese mantra los inquietaba, pero... no era para ellos, no parecía para ellos... pero, si no era para ellos... entonces, ¿para quién eran las disculpas y porque?, no se atrevían a preguntar...

- Está bien... - ¿Qué más podían decirle?

Los oyó, estaban seguros al sentir su abrazo un poco más fuerte… Estaba bien así, él les diría tarde o temprano, pero ahora no era el momento… no ahora que estaba con la herida abierta, no ahora que estaba en tanto dolor como para llorar delante de ellos sin intentar huir o hacer cualquier cosa para que no lo vieran… no ahora que se estaba abriendo a ellos… aunque sea solo un poco...

- ¿Cómo te sientes Juudaime? - preguntó Gokudera lo más respetuosamente que pudo luego de un rato después de que Tsuna se calmará.

-… Mejor que antes… - contestó tímidamente, y del mismo modo anexo: - gracias…

- Ma Ma, no es necesario darnos las gracias… - comentó Yamamoto juguetonamente mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano.

- ¡Hey estupi-

- Aún así, gracias… - dijo cortando a Gokudera con un leve gesto de mano, a lo cual no le quedo más que obedecer... Yamamoto hizo una ligera mueca, ¿desde cuándo Tsuna sabía cómo detener a Gokudera de forma tan simple?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Tsuna les dio una sonrisa lesa ambos que creían perdida, en agradecimiento... Ante la inesperada sonrisa, ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras, provocado que dicha sonrisa comenzará a decaer lentamente de forma triste al no recibir ninguna respuesta favorable…

-… ¿Hice algo malo? - preguntó nerviosamente, no le gustaba ser observado de esa forma... no le gustaba ver esas caras, no de ese modo... - ¿chicos? - no quería recordar otra vez...

-… ¿Puedes volver a sonreír así otra vez? - Dijeron ambos, saliendo de la sorpresa, sin pesar.

Tsuna solo pestañeo confundido, antes de mirarlos de forma interrogante, para luego tratar de cumplir su petición… Era una lástima, pero fue derribado en un abrazo aplastante por parte de ambos, algo que no había esperado y ellos se aprovecharon de eso, debido a que comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas para hacerlo reír, lo cual sucedió sin hacer mucho esfuerzo debido a que fue tomado con la guardia baja… Jamás lo dirían en voz alta, pero como habían extrañado esa risa y esa sonrisa… lo soltaron al verlo ponerse azul, parece que se pasaron un poco…

- Hace bastante tiempo que no ríes… - comentó mientras Tsuna aún se recuperaba del asalto. -… y no sonríes así…

No recibieron ninguna respuesta verbal, sino que solo los miraba un poco culpable en eso, aunque, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?, era una mirada bastante llena de culpabilidad, lo cual tan poco tenía ningún sentido en sus mentes... Sin embargo, incluso con su cara húmeda, sus ojos rojos, y su aspecto culpable, Tsuna se veía mucho más feliz que antes, era un gran cambio… Al parecer, sus palabras ayudaron mucho en todo esto, era una verdadera lástima que no entendiera la razón. Un jalón en sus manos los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Tsuna solo les sonrió levemente antes de jalarlos de nuevo, haciéndolos sonreír un poco al ver a su amigo más animado… su plan estaba funcionando, no de la forma esperada, pero si funcionaba, ¿por qué iban a quejarse?

- Vamos… - _"¿Quieren que los arrastré?, no tengo ningún problema, el único problema es que no pueden volar..." -_ ¿o se quedaran aquí?, si es así, me iré a casa… - "_¡Éxito!"_, pensó divertido al verlos alarmarse.

- O no, tú no te escapas, vamos a almorzar… - Dijo Yamamoto rápidamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a llevarlo a quien sabe dónde.

- ¡Im-pero Juudaime... - Gokudera hizo una mueca, y guardo las dinámicas de mal humor, ¿por qué no podía volarlo en pedazos?

- ¿Almorzar? - Tsuna ignoró el mal humor de su auto proclamado mano derecha, Yamamoto era parte de la familia, y la familia no se manda a volar a pedazos... - Pero son las 3 de la tarde… - El tiempo había volado...

- ¿Cómo sabes la hora si no tienes reloj? - Pregunto Yamamoto omitiendo el "porque Juudaime es el mejor y..." de Gokudera, viendo que Tsuna no tenía reloj... Y ahora que lo pensaba, no le había visto usando relojes por un tiempo... - En fin, tenemos que comer algo ahora porque estoy seguro de que la cena la vamos a regresar…

-… Hynper Intuición… - _"¿No es obvio?, esa es una habilidad muy utilizada y característica principal de la sangre Vongola..." - _¿Por qué vamos a perder la cena? - _"¿Vamos a dar muchas vueltas o algo?, no entiendo... oh no otra vez, ¿no era obvio? -_ ¿Qué?, si ustedes lo tuvieran lo entendieran, si la Hynper Intuición ayuda mucho, así que por favor, dejen esas caras… - Lo tenían bastante incómodo así, demasiado incómodo... bueno, la solución más fácil es... - Nos vemos. - desaparecer de la vista.

Con eso dicho y hecho, saltó del techo y cayo de pie perfectamente, como si solo hubiera saltado un escalón y no como 5 metros, luego siguió caminando dándoles un pequeña sonrisa burlona e indicadores que les esperaría en el restaurante más cercano… Ambos solo tenían una cosa en mente: como les gustaría hacer eso… Luego de mucho sufrimiento lograron llegar abajo, para luego ir a buscar de nuevo a Tsuna pues ellos se habían perdido mientras buscaban por donde bajar. No obstante, se encontraron con Natsu antes de siquiera comenzar a buscar, dicha criatura los había estaba esperando justo debajo para guiarlos a su amo, y dicha espera había sido muy aburrida para el cachorro… quién ya no tenía mucha paciencia… Natsu los hizo correr, impaciente, y una vez que encontraron a Tsuna, el cachorro corrió de vuelta a su amo dejándolos en el olvido, luego desapareció antes de que lo viera alguna otra persona…


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola estimados lectores, espero que les guste este capítulo, a mi parecer quedo un tanto chistoso. Asimismo, a mis estimados lectores que han dejado sus comentarios dejenme decirles una cosa: ¡Muchas gracias!, y disculpen que Tsuna sea un poco (o mucho) OC, pero recuerden que tiene 24 años, y Reborn es una gran influencia. Por favor, cualquier cosa que crean que deba cambiar, agregar o a clarar, no duden en decirlo, muchas gracias :)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 7

Tsuna les dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida al verlos y señalo, con una mano, las otras dos sillas desocupadas antes de tomar el menú, dio una mirada curiosa mientras lo leía… Se sentaron casi de inmediato, entre perplejos y perdidos, aun así no pudieron esconder su sorpresa al verlo con su cara limpia y tranquila, solo una pequeña sombra rojiza delatando lo sucedido no hace mucho tiempo. Como se podía ver, Tsuna había aprovecho el tiempo para ir a arreglarse en algún lado, pero… ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para borrar casi toda la evidencia?, no era algo común llorar tanto sin tener que llevar los ojos rojos a donde quiera que iba, al menos debían de quedarse un día en la cara de su propietario… Y Tsuna solo tenía una sombra rojiza, nada más, bien podría decir que solo se restregó los ojos y cualquiera le creería, así que, ¿cómo demonios se deshizo de los resultados de su llanto tan rápido?, ¿maquillaje?, no podía ser eso, se notaría y ¿dónde rayos sacaría maquillaje?, ¿siquiera sabía cómo usarlo?, ¿ilusión?, Tsuna no sabía crear ilusiones por lo que sabían... No tenían ninguna explicación posible para esto, quizás por eso Tsuna parecía tan divertido por todo esto...

- Tomare esta... - _"Algo simple y poco, no tengo hambre... hay no de nuevo...", _se quejó Tsuna mentalmente al verlos mirarlo un tanto... entre divertidos y sorprendidos. Aun así, su exterior amable no se vio afectado por esto. - ¿qué piensan pedir ustedes?

-… Eto, Juudaime… - comenzó Gokudera, para luego mirarlo en absoluta administración. - ¡No sabía que te gustará la comida extranjera Juudaime! - Tsuna sudo frío, no era exactamente que le gustará, pero...

- Es solo carne semi-cruda con un poco de ensalada y arroz… - el tono indicaba: "nada del otro mundo."

- No sabía que eras tan abierto con la comida... - No había esperado esto de todas las cosas... - Voy a experimentar también, ¿qué me recomiendas Tsuna?

- Toma tus propias decisiones-

- El de la sección roja probablemente, ya que te gusta el sushi... - murmuró Tsuna apagadamente, ese menú tenía, en su mayor parte, comida japonesa, habían pocas cosas fuera de lo normal...

- Pero Juudaime... - ¿Por qué demonios era ignorado por su querido jefe?

- Hay 3 platos italianos en esa zona Gokudera-kun... - _"No es culpa mía que seas tan fácil de ignorar luego de años de lo mismo... es más costumbre que otra cosa ahora..."_

Con eso se tapó el rostro con el menú, muy avergonzado externamente, internamente solo suspiro, ¿tenían que ser tan obvios?… No obstante eso no impidió que lo siguieran mirando con sorpresa y con ligero temor… ¿Reborn ya había comenzado a enseñarle acerca de las comidas y costumbres de otros países?, ¿o que se perdieron?, se sentían como extraños ante este Tsuna, pero él los conocía de pies a cabeza al parecer, esto era demasiado incómodo y terrorífico para su salud… Con una pequeña disculpa le quitaron el menú y lo vieron por si mismos antes de pedir un plato cada uno, Gokudera había decidido experimentar y eligió un plato al azar para no quedar por fuera, algo bastante divertido para Tsuna… La camarera los atendió en seguida y se fue con sus órdenes… Era triste de pensar, pero solo ellos 2 estaban experimentado, era divertido que creyeran que el también, pero no iba a sacarlos de su error, era su propia culpa por no preguntar.

- Ma Ma Tsuna… no sabía que eras tan valiente… - Si Tsuna no tuviera tanto respecto por ellos, hubiera dicho: "Idiota, ¿quién dice que esto es mi primera vez comiendo esto?".

Tsuna solo suspiro en respuesta… "_Eso debería de haberlo dicho yo, ustedes son los arriesgados… no yo, y ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar... Vamos a ver cómo van a tomar lo que ordenaron… va a ser muy divertido ver esto…" _Sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna sonrió malignamente en su mente, una sonrisa que si hubiera sido vista, habría dejado a muchas personas temiendo por su vida. No obstante, siendo el respetuoso y tranquilo chivo que generalmente era, solo sonrió un poco y dejo el comentario esfumarse en el aire… No mucho tiempo después, los platos habían sido servidos y, mientras comía, no pudo quitarles la mirada de encima, esperando su diversión pacientemente… Y fue gratamente recompensado, pues casi se cae de la silla de la risa cuando Yamamoto dio el primer bocado de su pescado... tenía un sabor raro, tan raro que no le provocaba seguir comiendo. Gokudera, por su parte, también fue muy divertido, pues a diferencia de Yamamoto quien estaba comiendo Tiburón frito sin saberlo, él estaba comiendo cordero... bueno, las tripas de un pobre cordero con ensalada, sin saber que era cordero, pero nada de eso lo detuvo, su determinación de probarse a su jefe se lo impidió, eso y que había probado cosas peores. Aun así, nada de eso impidió a Tsuna de reírse de ambos, haciendo que ambos se sintieran como: "Oh rayos... ¿de qué se estaba riendo?, ¿qué nos está ocultando?", esa risa casi burlona no los estaba animando en nada...

- Tsuna... - ni con el llamado dejó de reírse. - ¿de qué te estás riendo? - Porque ya lo tenía demasiado incómodo...

- Lo siento, si te digo podrías ir a vomitar... - Los japoneses comían muchas cosas, pero... ¿alguna vez el habría comido tiburón?, probablemente no, y no estaba seguro si quería saber cómo lo tomaría Yamamoto.

- Tsuna, dime. - Dijo con total seriedad, pero eso no lo hizo parar de reír. Gokudera ya no tenía ánimo de seguir comiendo ahora tan poco. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, esto era cada vez más divertido para él. - ¡Tsuna!

-... ¿Sabes que es lo que estás comiendo?, no es nada letal, te lo aseguro... - Si no era nada letal... ¿qué era lo que tenía a Tsuna riendo tanto? -... Gokudera-kun está comiendo un plato hecho con las tripas de un cordero, y tú, querido amigo, estás comiendo tiburón frito... más específicamente, parte de la espalda de un tiburón... - Tsuna hizo una pausa, y luego casi ronroneo: - Es sabroso, ¿verdad?, me río de sus caras, no es nada que hayan probado antes, así que los gestos que están haciendo son bastante divertidos... - Eso, y que él era cruel.

Gokudera hizo una mueca, eso explicaba ciertas cosas... pero no estaba mal. Yamamoto, en cambio, se levantó apresuradamente y desapareció en los baños. Sin decir palabra, Tsuna tomó un pedazo de su plato y se lo llevó a los labios, mastico lentamente y luego tragó.

- Dime Gokudera-kun... - ronroneo tomando otro pedazo. - ¿No es esto mucho mejor que a que le grites y le reclames?, me parece mucho más divertido, y no hizo nada malo tan poco... - hizo una pausa, casi riéndose de nuevo. - Y una cosa más Gokudera-kun... yo soy quien establece los límites, ¿de acuerdo?, aunque apreció tu cuidado, no es tu lugar para decirle a los demás que y que no pueden hacer conmigo... - pausa. - Espero que lo entiendas.

- Yo... -_ "No lo destruí... ¿verdad?... reacciona, por favor reacciona..." _- ¡lo lamento mucho Juuidame!, ¡no lo volveré a hacer! - Las plegarias de Tsuna fueron respondidas, pero...

- Eh, Gokudera-kun... - También había obtenido la atención del restaurante completo. No era que le importará, pero le gustaba comer en paz. - Todos nos están mirando, ¿podrías sentarte por favor? - _"Antes de que nos echen de aquí o explotes este lugar... ya es suficiente con la cuenta que le hice al Noveno por esto, agregarle un restaurante completo sería grosería."_

_- _¡Como ordene Juuidame! - abandonó su posición arrodillada en el suelo y se sentó, Tsuna solo suspiro antes de intercambiar los platos de él y de Yamamoto. Tiburón era delicioso a su manera, y Yamamoto... no creía que fuera a comerlo, también daría tristeza botarlo o dejarlo, por no hablar de mala educación.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Tsuna, Gokudera continuó comiendo, divirtiéndose cada vez más, en privado, mientras más se tardaba el beisbolista en llegar. Tsuna, por su parte, comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿se habría ido por el inodoro tal vez?, ¿o había perdido el conocimiento?, en cualquiera de los posibles casos, mientras no se hiciera daño no necesitaba preocuparse. Luego de unos minutos, Yamamoto apareció solo para ponerse verde al ver a Tsuna comer tranquilamente lo que quedaba en su plato. Siendo piadoso, Tsuna contuvo su risa.

- Siéntate y come algo de lo mío, la ensalada está buena. - Con dudas, Yamamoto obedeció. - Tal vez ahora ambos se molesten el leer detenidamente antes de ordenar... - Ambos palidecieron, ellos no habían leído todo, pero, ¿cómo sabía eso? - Aun así, esto esta delicioso...

Yamamoto se volvió verde, y eso se ganó una risilla de Tsuna, no sabía porque... pero esto parecía una venganza de algún tipo, y él la estaba disfrutando al máximo. Terminaron de comer en más o menos 10 minutos, Yamamoto casi no comió nada, y engañosamente Tsuna tan poco, pero ellos no se fijaron en pequeño detalle... Quizás no fue su intención inicial, pero sin duda era algo que apreciaba, menos problemas y preguntas para su persona. Probablemente estaban demasiado idos en los sucesos como para analizarlos detenidamente... bueno, su pérdida, así serían más sencillas las cosas. Sin embargo, a pesar que era debido a su desdicha, Yamamoto estaba feliz de haber hecho reír a Tsuna, pero no planeaba repetirlo en el corto plazo, Tsuna tendría que reírse de otra cosa, debido a que él no ordinaria sin conocer el plato de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, espero que nada que de vueltas... -_ "No quiero vomitar de esa forma al menos... ni que ustedes me vomiten sin querer tan poco..." _

- ¡Tsuna-nii! - oyó llamar, miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a ninguno de sus hermanos. Si sus dos amigos no se hubieran detenido como él, se hubiera preguntado si estaba imaginando cosas... - ¡Por aquí! - No, para nada, no se estaba imaginando cosas.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se congelaron en sus lugares… no se suponía que ellos debían estar aquí, al menos aún no, ¿habían cambiado los planes sin decirles nada?, la improvisación, así como el plan original tendrían no solo resultados diferentes, sino ninguno que pudieran esperar... Aun así, ambos siguieron a Tsuna quien se dirigió a los otros al localizar el llamado, uno de mal humor y el otro saludando alegremente, mientras que Tsuna simplemente saludo y correspondió los abrazos al llegar. Después de los saludos y las preguntas de ambos grupos, unas discretas para que Tsuna no se enterara sin saber que para Tsuna fueron no tan discretas, se dirigieron a las galerías de tiro. Y al llegar, comenzaron a jugar en los diversos juegos, en lo cual Tsuna fue el único que no quiso jugar y solo se limitó a observar y a animar, y de igual modo con los demás juegos que les siguieron en las próximas horas…

- ¡No merezco ser la mano derecha de Juudaime…! - Tsuna suspiro profundamente y se masajeo las sienes por quien sabe cuanta vez… _"Como quisiera solo ponerle tirro en la boca... ¡ni que me hubiera molestado o decepcionado!, ¿cómo Tsunayoshi-sama puede soportar esto?, ¡yo ya quiero matarlo!, ¡está es la décimo novena vez que dice eso!, y no estoy contando los otros lloriqueos... y por algo tan..."._

- Solo fallaste 2 flechas, no es gran cosa… - _"... tonto..."._

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Juudaime?, falle 2 de 5… - _"Y aquí vamos de nuevo... que disco tan rayado... Dios..." - _¡Manejo un arco!, no puedo fallar, debo tener una puntería perfecta para que no le pase nada a Juudaime… - _"No me digas... no lo sabía, al igual que no sabía que casi todos estos juegos están arreglados...", _pensó sarcásticamente sin poder evitarlo.

Suspiro mentalmente antes de levantarse, sin decir nada más, no podía soportar a nadie de su familia llorar… y menos a Gokudera-san, porque suele afincarse a lo que sea que le hizo llorar, y generalmente era algo tan estúpido que provocaba golpearlo con un bate de metal, o algo parecido, en la cabeza. Y francamente era peor cuando lo hacía por algo como esto, algo tan insignificante, algo que tenía arreglo y mejoría… Además, no fallo ningún tiro, lo que paso era que el juego estaba arreglado para que fuera así y no ganara la puntación mas alta, así como la gran mayoría de estos juegos, todo estaba arreglado y cualquiera pudo darse cuenta si así lo quería, pero por supuesto... no Gokudera, a pesar de ser alguien muy listo, y recordar eso solo hacía que sus ganas de golpearlo o restregar su cara en el suelo aumentarán… Sin poder aguantar más ese lloriqueo estúpido, se levantó sorprendiendo a todos en ese momento, y antes de que abrieran la boca, los cortó con:

- Vuelvo en un momento. - _"O no sólo Gokudera-san me dirá a que sabe el suelo..."_

Y sin más, dejo su cena casi entera y al resto perturbado y ligeramente conmocionado, no era como si le importara en ese momento. Sin realmente pensarlo, fue a paso rápido y se mezcló con la gente en su camino, no quería ser seguido por nadie en ese momento, absolutamente nadie… De un momento a otro se detuvo en a ver los premios de diferentes juegos, hasta que un pequeño gancho de pelo con diseños grabados de calaveras la llamo la atención, era perfecto para Gokudera… solo costaba 300 puntos, algo muy fácil de conseguir… y así mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiró, sin juego de palabras.

- Señor, un juego por favor. - De alguna manera se las arregló para sonar amable, algo que agradecía, no quería ser encontrado aún.

- Son 2,50. - Respondió el dueño de la galería perezosamente.

Sin una palabra, le entregó el dinero y obtuvo una la pistola de juguete dada con desgano. El vendedor no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le habría dicho que acababa de cometer un grave error debido a su falta de interés, ¿que no vio?, una pequeña sonrisa siniestra, solo eso. Internamente, Tsuna estaba riéndose de algo que de seguro ocurriría, pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa, ¿o sí?, por supuesto que no. Antes de que sonara la campana de inicio, Tsuna se alejó al menos 2 metros más de la distancia de tiro, _"...esto será divertido…"_

Unos pocos minutos después, Tsuna devolvió la pistola a un comerciante muy pálido y tembloroso, atemorizado y aterrado hasta los huesos, mirando con sus ojos desorbitados a la pequeña pistola que estaba en sus manos y a Tsuna sin poder creerse por lo que acaba de ver… Tsuna sonrió dulcemente, lo había hecho lento para evitar esto, un segundo entre tiro y tiro… no fallo ninguno de los disparos y demoró menos de 15 segundos cada juego, 10 en total, lo cual era algo muy lento en su humilde opinión. El comerciante, atemorizado, le dio los premios solicitados sin ninguna palabra inmediatamente. Sin embargo, se encontraba en un problema, aun le quedaban puntos por usar, ya tenía el gancho… Miró un momento contemplando que podía elegir, y en eso vio un pequeño colgante tipo llavero en forma de un pájaro amarillo, muy parecido a Hirbird… "_Perfecto para el joven Hibari-san..."_, pensó con de inmediato al verlo, así que lo eligió también, pero aún le quedaban puntos... Seguido no mucho tiempo después por un muñeco gigante de felpa de color rosa, pues no halló nada más que elegir, era un osito con un corazón en sus manos… No le importaba lo raro que se vería con esa cosa encima, ya se lo daría a alguna de las chicas o a su mamá… gracias a Dios que no era pesado, o si no…

- Bueno, al menos el pobre hombre podrá estar tranquilo… - murmuró divertido para sí, había jugado hasta hartarse, había aguantado mucho más bien el pobre hombre.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, vio a una niña llorando no muy lejos de donde estaba, así que siendo curioso, y muy blando para los niños, se acercó a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Para su sorpresa, la mamá la de la niña no podía calmarla sin importar que hiciera o le dijera…

- ¿Que sucede pequeña? - preguntó sin poder detenerse mientras se arrodillaba y agachaba a su altura, no podía tener más de 6 años.

- ¡No puedo ganar nada en ningún juego! - lloró en voz alta sin poder detenerse. Tsuna hizo una mueca comprensiva... él nunca pudo ganar nada a su edad...

- Entonces ya no tendrás que llorar más, ¡porque te daré… - una pausa para crear suspenso. - esto! - La niña miro el peluche con ojos grandes, dejando de llorar.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó en voz baja, tímidamente.

- Si, solo tienes que prometerme que lo cuidaras muy bien. - Era sencillo tratar con niños, y muy divertido de estar con ellos.

- ¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡prometo que lo cuidare muy bien! - Externamente Tsuna solo le dio el muñeco y le revolvió el pelo levemente, haciéndola reír... Sin embargo, internamente se sentía muy timado...

- Oh, muchas gracias querido, no sé cómo podré pagarte… - Agradeció la madre, aliviada de que su hija dejará de llorar.

Tsuna fue abrazado antes de que se levantara fuertemente, sonrió un poco antes de corresponder el abrazo. Cuando lo soltó le dio una gran sonrisa y le acaricio el pelo antes de levantarse y despedirse, dio unos pasos antes de pararse y mirarlas por última vez… La sonrisa de la pequeña era tan grande y ardiente que podría ser un sol en ese momento… No obstante, Tsuna se sentía muy timado, realmente timado... porque...

- Los regalos no se pagan, ni es necesario hacerlo Chrome… - murmuró en voz baja, antes de finalmente irse.

Estaba seguro de que ella lo oyó, si el sonido de un tridente caer no era un claro indicativo de ello, sin embargo, se fue lo más rápido que pudo después de eso… No quería oír nada que pudiera llevar a una discusión por algo tonto o trivial en un futuro cercano, además, estaba molesto por ser timado de ese modo, así que sin querer podría sonar cruel, y nadie se merecía ese trato… Al igual que no creía que fuera justo que ella piense que tiene que pagarle por un simple regalo, los regalos no se pagaban, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que tratarán de hacerlo, solo lo agobiaba en más tristeza y molestia que la que llevaba encima en estos momentos…

- Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsu-kun. - Fue la bienvenida que recibió a llegar... _"Vaya, he sido visto de inmediato..."_

- Gracias Kyoko-chan… - _"Se cortés, se cortés... no necesito otra descarga de ira, ya traume a un comerciante, no debo traumar a nadie más hoy si es posible."_

Se acercó a su puesto mientras respondía a los saludos que le brindaba toda su familia, al menos la que estaba presente en ese momento, aunque no podía dejar de notar curiosamente que todos parecían de repente mucho más felices que cuando se fue, extraño pero podía vivir con eso… Lentamente se sentó en su lugar, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su comida totalmente intacta y tapada con un plato semi-trasparente… "_¿Es tan importante el hecho que coma o algo así?, yo ya no puedo sostener algo más en mi estómago por hoy… será mejor que lo aparte, así al menos entenderán…" _Nadie dijo nada al verlo empujar su plato hacia adelante con cuidado, más bien había comido mucho para lo que ahora conocían…

- Gokudera-kun… espero que no te importe, pero te he traído esto… - _"Increíble... aún sigue lamentándose-Wow... la próxima no le daré nada de frente, ¿cómo demonios se animó tan rápido?" _

- ¡Muchas gracias Juudaime! - Si Tsuna no hubiera sido sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino de actitud, Gokudera hubiera sido pisado o herido de alguna manera. - ¡No soy digno de tal obsequio de su parte! - _"Realmente… no aprende..."_

Suspiro y respiro lentamente antes de masajearse las sienes en ligera frustración… Sentía las miradas de todas las personas cercanas que oían el escándalo, ¿quién no se daría cuenta con tal espectáculo?, no solo la inclinación de respeto si no la exclamación fuerte también, aunque nada de eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero sí que le estaba molestando que Gokudera lo tratará con tanta devoción... Tal vez era debido al tiempo que no había vivido algo así, ciertamente era incómodo, o tal vez debido a que no era más que un simple humano, y no merecía tanta devoción, por no decir un asesino… Y por como lo estaba mirando su familia, le hacía creer que sus emociones estaban muy a la superficie para su gusto, así que forzó un pequeña sonrisa y…

- Gokudera-kun, ¿podrías sentarte a comer por favor?, me alegra que te guste mi obsequio, pero esto no es necesario… - _"El obsequio era para que se le quitará la depresión, ¡no para esto!", _pensó casi lamentándose.

Gokudera, sintiendo la pequeña ola de ira proveniente de la voz algo dulcificada de su jefe, no dijo nada y se conformó con solo asentir con la cabeza y obedecer. Él no fue el único en notar el cambio, pues Lambo se tragó su inminente "yo también quiero algo", no creía que obtuviera nada justo ahora, quién sabe, tal vez más tarde podría intentar, pero ahora no parecía una buena idea... Era algo extraño, pensaron los demás, se molestó con eso cuando nunca lo había hecho antes, pero si lo sintieron y lo vieron brevemente, no querían saber cómo sería cuando no tuviera limitadores o algo que desencadenara su furia total, si con esa pequeña muestra era aterrador… no querían saber cómo sería cuando en verdad se enojara… Aunque, ¿qué era lo que lo había molestado exactamente?, no entendían que había pasado... No obstante, todos hicieron una nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Tsuna…

El resto de los que presenciaron lo que acababa de suceder sudaron frío y se centraron en olvidar lo que acababan de presenciar y volver a lo que hacían, muy asustados como para mirar de nuevo… Sin embargo, para el gran alivio de todos, en especial de las personas normales que no tenían ni idea de nada, Tsuna se calmó rápidamente y espero pacientemente a los demás para salir de allí… y cayó dormido en el proceso, para gran consternación de su familia, quienes aún no entendían como se dormía tan fácilmente y tan profundo como una roca, que casi nada lo despertaba… era tan irreal, debía de haber algo oculto en eso… Incluso con todos esos pensamientos, decidieron dejarlo tranquilo un rato, que volará todo lo que quisiera en esas nubes, no había ningún problema en eso y si lo despertaban ahora se aburriría, sin nada más que hacer excepto esperar.

- ¡Yay! - rebote - ¡Despierta Tsuna-nii, despierta! - dijo alegremente, emocionado y sin poder contenerse.

Aunque externamente Tsuna no parecía afectado, él se había despertado apenas sintió a Lambo saltar sobre su cabeza, pero no se movió tan rápido, haciéndose el dormido mientras Lambo rebotaba encima de su cabeza como si fuera un trampolín, intentando levantarlo… Para ser honesto, no le impresionaba tanto que Lambo hiciera eso, pero si se le hacía raro no oír a nadie de su familia, lo cual era algo… anormal sería la mejor palabra para describirlo, al menos en este tiempo. Así que, rindiéndose finalmente ante su curiosidad, abrió sus ojos y levanto la cabeza lentamente de forma dormilona, sin querer levantar más sospechas de las necesarias… y no hacer caer a Lambo, no tenía ganas de limpiar lágrimas de cocodrilo...

- Hhmm… - fingió un bostezo, tenía que ser creíble. - ¿Qué pasa? - Lo más creíble que pudiera ser, menos problemas de ese modo, o eso pensaba.

_"Oh no...", _pensó Tsuna con horror,_ "Gracias a Dios que decidí despertar ahora…", _continuó con un poco de alivio, sin poder apartar la mirada de algo brillante en específico más cerca de lo que desearía,_ "Haré de cuenta que no vi el cubo de agua que están escondiendo detrás de sus espaldas... de forma tan dolorosamente obvia...", _como si leyeran sus pensamientos, el cubo fue desechado disimuladamente para la mayoría, Tsuna era uno de los pocos que vio todo, y debido a que había despertado, su familia lo estaba mirando con diferentes expresiones como la felicidad y la sorpresa. _"Ignora las miradas y haz de cuenta que no viste ni __te diste cuenta de lo que iban a hacer…", _se dijo así mismo, tratando de quedarse tranquilo y no confrontarlos, ¿por qué?, simple... el reaccionaba mal si era despertado bruscamente y no deseaba que ellos fueran víctimas de ese pequeño detalle que fácilmente podría ser fatal. Tsuna suspiro profundamente,_ "En verdad están locos... omitiendo lo que podría haber pasado, a estas horas de la noche el aire se vuelve frío, mojar a alguien en estas condiciones significa enfermarse de seguro, si no es algo peor… eso, desde la vista bonita…"_

_- _¡Vamos a la montaña rusa Tsuna-nii! - gritó Lambo, muy emocionado usando su cabeza como trampolín una última vez, cayendo en el suelo y corriendo a molestar a Gokudera de nuevo.

Era, según la perspectiva, algo muy lamentable que Lambo no hubiera visto la reacción de Tsuna ante sus palabras, pero...

- ¿Montaña... rusa...? - La mente de Tsuna soltó algunas chispas, y comenzó a sudar frío. Su familia, sin darse cuenta, continuaron en lo que hacían, terminando de pagar para ir al siguiente juego.

- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó Fuuta de muy buen espíritu. - ¿Quién va un parque de diversiones y no se sube a la montaña rusa? - el tono decía muy bien la respuesta: "nadie que estuviera cuerdo".

Tsuna realmente quería decirle que utilizará sus dones y lo descubriera en lugar de preguntar, pero debido a que no estaba tan molesto como para no importarle la reacción de nadie, se quedó callado. Eso no quería decir que no se moría de ganas por decirle eso, y de salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo... lo montarían el día en que el infierno se congelará en su tiempo, pero no sabría decir ahora, de lo que si estaba seguro es que les tomaría mucho esfuerzo... pues por voluntad propia no iría...

- Mejor vamos a la casa de los gritos primero, ¿qué dicen? - _"Muchísimas gracias Kyoko-chan..."_, por fuera solo asintió y comenzó a irse, haciendo reír a Kyoko y al mismo tiempo preguntarse a donde se había ido el Tsuna que odiaba la casa de los gritos...

- ¡Hey!, ¡espéranos Tsuna! - ¿Espéranos?, por supuesto que no pareció decirles, ya que aceleró el paso como si no fuera con él.

Aparte de ignorarlos cruelmente, Tsuna entró primero a la casa de los gritos, sin ellos... Sin otra opción, decidieron seguirlo, ¿qué rayos había pasado en tan corto tiempo?, ¿se molestó?, ¿por qué los ignoró?, querían preguntar eso y más, pero Tsuna no estaba presente. Sin que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta, Tsuna estaba justo detrás, oyendo cada comentario con una cara un poco amarga... sabía que fuera de su personalidad venirse de ese modo, ¿pero qué mejor de asegurar su diversión que verlo todo en primera fila?, se había venido antes para que no lo vieran y poder ver y oír sus gritos... Para ser honesto, tal vez una mala idea, no sabía que meros adolescentes podrían quejarse tanto ni que Gokudera tuviera tantas dinámicas... era casi triste que no tenía su encendedor, cortesía de él (un préstamo sin permiso), el casi se debía a una muy peculiar razón... ¡No quería tener que pagar un parque de diversiones ni tener que rescatar a nadie de las explosiones!, pero Gokudera nunca parecía pensar en las consecuencias, así que tuvo que recurrir al préstamo sin permiso... y daba risa oírlo quejarse y desearle la muerte al ladrón, ¿tal vez era hora de darle un pequeño infarto?

-... desgraciado, solo espera a que te meta todo esto por la boca y explotes como la rata que eres... - continuó diciendo en voz alta, Tsuna casi podía ver humo saliendo por sus oídos.

- Ma Ma, ¿no estás exagerando un poco? - ¿cómo iba a hacerle todo eso a alguien que ni sabía quién era?, ¡se le podría haber caído del bolsillo sin saberlo!, y podría estar culpando a otro sin saber.

- Estoy totalmente seguro idiota. - Yamamoto realmente quería pararlo, las chicas y los niños estaban allí también.

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerme tragar tanta dinamita... - Gokudera se volvió tan blanco como una pared al oír la voz, los demás saltaron del susto, no solo de lo inesperado sino de quien era voz. - Gokudera-kun? - terminó Tsuna inocentemente justo detrás de ellos, haciéndolos girar para verlo inconscientemente.

- Juudai-

- Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - se oyó gritar aterradoramente a una mujer justo detrás, haciéndolos gritar y hacer un desastre tratando de escapar... los pocos valientes fueron víctimas de los cobardes, siendo llevados al suelo gracias a ellos y quizás pisados también.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna se río, viendo el desastre, las caras pálidas, oyendo los gritos y viéndolos saltar. Para nada afectado por el monstruo fantasma demacrado, que se acercó a él para tratar de asustarlo... sin resultado alguno. _"¡Éxito!, oh Dios, ¡que divertido!, ¿por qué nunca hice esto antes?", _pensó alegremente mientras reía y reía, su familia no estaba tan feliz como él cuando se calmaron, pero lo dejaron ser... fue solo una pequeña broma, ¿verdad?

-... Vaya que lo tenías planeado Tsuna. - comentó Yamamoto, fue un buen plan, o una muy buena coincidencia, quizás incluso ambas.

- Pues no sabía que sería tan satisfactorio... - comentó, dejando de reír pero aun sonriendo divertido. - ¿Continuamos?, esto es solo el comienzo... - un rugido sonó al terminar, confirmando lo dicho...


	8. Capítulo 8

Disculpen la demora, es que estaba llena de exámenes .

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado lo hace.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 8

"_¿Que he hecho yo en vida para merecer esto?", _lloró Tsuna en su cabeza, tratando de no contestarse así mismo con algo en las líneas de "¿y todas las muertes que causaste?", y al mismo tiempo de no salir corriendo a esconderse,_ "Mátenme ya... por favor…", _pensó resignado mientras caminaba hacia su inevitable destino... inevitable debido a que sus captores no lo dejarían ir, a pesar de que podría escaparse de alguna forma y no seguir las escaleras al infierno... ¡pero después no lo dejarían en paz al respecto!

- ¡No te preocupes por nosotros Tsuna-nii! - aseguro Fuuta, malinterpretado el nerviosismo y la palidez de su hermano ingenuamente. - No le tenemos miedo a una montaña rusa. -Dijo alegremente para asegurarle a su hermano que todo estaba bien...

_"Ustedes no, pero yo si…", _pensó llorando, incapaz de decirle eso, y lamentando su suerte una vez más..._"Compórtate Dame-Tsuna, tienes 24 años, ya estás muy viejo como para tenerle miedo a algo así…", _trato de animarse así mismo para al menos de lucir respetable, fallando casi de inmediato. Para su gran consternación y lamentó, no había nada de cola para cuando terminaron de subir, estaba prácticamente desierto, así que, en consecuencia, fueron los siguientes en montarse… Primero fue Kyoko-chan con I-pin, luego Fuuta y Yamamoto, seguido de Gokudera y Lambo, dejando a Tsuna detrás de ellos, inocentemente haciéndose el tonto para no montarse… Tristemente, a pesar de no saber que prácticamente estaban realizando su venganza, lo amenazaron de forma amistosa:

- ¡Vamos Tsuna!, no me hagas ir a montarte. - aunque fue broma, Tsuna sabía muy bien que ellos serían capaces de cumplirla... Sin más remedio, se montó, rezando porque terminará rápido.

Los primeros minutos fueron lentos, como en todas las montañas rusas, pero Tsuna estaba cada vez más nervioso, sabiendo muy bien que era lo que sucedería luego de la calma... Mientras más cerca de la cima, peor era para él, y cuando se detuvo, ese fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida en un parque de diversiones. Él les tenía pavor desde siempre, aún más luego de que Reborn lo hizo subir a uno de los parques de diversiones de Vongola, algo que no quería recordar nunca más... Los chicos comenzaron a gritar de emoción cuando comenzó a bajar de golpe el carro, y a girar, pero solo por unos pocos segundos, ya que un grito mayor les ganó a todos ellos en volumen y fuerza:

- HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - El gritó duro casi media vuelta, asustando e incomodando a su familia... Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Yamamoto comentó seriamente:

- Tal vez no debimos obligarlo a venir... - Él había lucido como una estatua por casi 5 segundos, y luego como un soldado que iba a la guerra cuando le dijeron que este era el siguiente juego...

- Concuerdo... - Pero habían supuesto que solo estaba nervioso y siendo tímido, ¡no que estaba tan aterrado como pegar semejante grito!, hacía tiempo que no lo oían gritar así, pero...

- ¿Tsuna-kun? - llamó tentativamente Kyoko en un gritó para poder ser oída entre todo el ruido producido por el viento y el carro, tristemente no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Sudaron frío, se había desmayado de seguro, no le volverían a hacer esto... pero, ¡es que el tan poco habló!, ¿cómo demonios podrían hacer algo si él no hablaba?, no tenían ni idea... Tan poco podían leerle la mente, por más que lo quisieran, ni eran adivinos o genios tan poco, y él lo sabía. Desde otro lugar cercano, los empleados que miraban la escena gracias al grito no podían evitar pensar que era muy divertido ver un alma sin querer irse de su cuerpo…

- Oí, ¿por qué no se detuvo?, ya pasamos la entrada… - Por tercera vez, agregó en su mente, eran solo 2 vueltas...

- Ma Ma, debe ser algún tipo de premio o algo así… - Dijo Yamamoto, optimista, pero por dentro solo esperaba que fuera algún tipo de error...

- ¡Yay!, ¡un premio! - animaron Lambo y I-pin al oír la noticia, las montañas rusas eran divertidas y muy emocionantes.

Sin embargo, todo ánimo se esfumo al pasar otra vuelta…

- A Lambo-sama no le está gustando este premio... - dijo asustado, con los ojos vidriosos, cerca de comenzar a llorar.

- Tsk, esto no es bueno, está acelerando… - dijo Gokudera viendo el cambio de velocidad, si seguía acelerando el carro se saldría de los rieles...

- ¿Que podemos hacer? - La sonrisa se había evaporado y Yamamoto trataba de al menos sacar un brazo, sin éxito, estaban aprisionados al asiento por así decirlo... Eran buenas medidas de seguridad, tan buenas que no le estaban gustando...

- ¡No se idiota!, no podemos movernos, esto está muy apretado… - Gritó completamente molesto y frustrado, él no podía dejar a Juudaime morir, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Sin saberlo, los gritos de todos despertaron a Tsuna, algo que no se les ocurrió tratar de hacer, e incluso si se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza de seguro no lo habrían hecho por temor a llevarlo en pánico como ellos. "A_re?, ¿todavía aquí adentro?, ¿no debería haber terminado ya?…" _pensó sintiendo la fuerza del viento sobre su cuerpo sin abrir los ojos Sin perder tiempo, alarmado por el cambio de tono en los gritos, miro alrededor muy confuso sin saber que esperar. Lo que vio fue a su familia gritando y llorando de miedo, y pronto se dio cuenta del porqué: el carro estaba acelerando cada vez más, si seguía así no tardaría en salirse del carril… Dirigió su vista a los encargados y vio que estaban corriendo de un lado a otro por los diferentes controles, asustados y seguramente intentando volver a obtener el control del carro. Frunció el ceño antes de colocar su mano en la manivela de seguridad… "_No debí__ de haberme descuidado… pero… por mi familia…" _¡Clank!

- ¡Tsuna!/¡Tsuna-nii!/¡Juudaime!/¡Tsuna-kun! - llamaron de inmediato al oír el sonido contundente del metal siendo golpeado, pero al parecer eso no era exactamente lo que había pasado.

- Abajo. - Ordenó sin un segundo pensamiento, tenía que detener esto, ¡pero ya!

Inmediatamente su orden fue cumplida, se agarró del asiento para tener apoyo y levanto una mano firmemente hacia delante, pronto sus ojos se tornaron naranjas y la flama en su cabeza apareció casi al mismo tiempo.

- X-Dream... - murmuro tan bajo que apenas alcanzaron a oírlo.

Inmediatamente, el lugar cambio radicalmente, ahora solo iban en un solo sentido, en una sola dirección sin lógica aparente, no parecía tener fin. Pero, ¿cómo terminaron en esto?, ¿cómo fue que cambió el lugar?, era tan... inesperado, y muy extraño, sin embargo no tenían tiempo para preguntar eso. Tsuna entrecerró los ojos mientras apuntaba, necesitaba tiempo, y necesitaba calmarlos, de esta forma ganaba la primera por mera alteración... ilusión era una habilidad bastante útil si sabias utilizarla. Con un leve suspiro, Tsuna se preparó para su siguiente movimiento:

- ¡X-Burner! - Tan pronto lo dijo, libero de golpe una gran cantidad de llamas atreves de su palma, sus ojos ardiendo en ferviente determinación…

"..._Haré__ lo que sea… incluso si eso es dar mi propia vida… haré lo que sea por ellos…",_ pensó mientras trataba de no perder el enfoque, mordiéndose los labios duramente para no gritar todo lo que quería gritar. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en sus brazos en mucho tiempo, había una razón por la cual sentía como si sus huesos se fueran a romper, y no solo era debido al estado físico, más no podía recordarla ahora... Poco a poco el carro comenzó a desacelerar, muy lentamente…

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Tsuna? - preguntó Yamamoto mucho más tranquilo, sin poder ver, pero no iba a levantar la cabeza, ¡por algo los mando a que se agacharan!

- Está impulsando este carro en dirección contraria, reduciendo la velocidad… - murmuro Gokudera mirando hacia adelante levemente, mirando prácticamente un rayo gigante de puras llamas del cielo. - ¡Realmente brillante Juudaime! - Tsuna no oyó nada, demasiado centrado en mantener el ataque en marcha.

Tsuna cerró los ojos fuertemente en la presión y en el dolor, pero no disminuyo la fuerza del ataque, más bien la incremento notablemente… "_duele… duele mucho… pero… ¡no me daré por vencido!, haré lo que sea por ellos, ¡lo que sea!…", _pensó con determinación, y libero todo el poder que fue capaz de reunir, manteniéndolo hasta que el carro se detuvo completamente casi un minuto después…

- Tsu- fueron cortados con un pesado: ¡Trunk!, el lugar volviendo a la normalidad en pocos segundos, pero eso no les importaba.

_"No… no me vuelvo a montar en otra cosa de estas en mi vida… es definitivo…", _pensó totalmente drenado, quedándose en la posición en la que cayó jadeando en gran medida mientras que los otros se bajaban, saliendo de su Hynper Will Mode casi inconscientemente. Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo, prácticamente saltaron del carro y corrieron los pocos pasos que debían de dar para verlo... No era una vista bonita, en lo absoluto, sus brazos parecían haber pasado por alguna especie de incendio a propósito, eran rosadas, cada vez más oscuro hasta llegar a las palmas... las cuales estaban sangrando, tendrían que moverlo para saber cómo y dónde con exactitud, pero no importaba, pues estaban goteando esa sustancia espesa y roja en el carro y en el suelo. Su cara, la mitad que podían ver, estaba muy pálida, de hecho, parecía estar al borde de la conciencia. Sin ánimo de bromas, era un cubo de hielo, su piel demasiado fría para su gusto... Sin embargo, nada de eso lo detuvo de tratar de levantarse, usando sus brazos como apoyo a pesar del obvio dolor que le provocaba.

-... ¿Están bien? - preguntó suavemente mirándolos uno a uno sin esperar respuesta, poco a poco levantándose por sí mismo, siendo ayudado por el más rápido de ellos: Yamamoto.

-... No deberías de esforzarte tanto Tsuna-kun. - regaño ella primero que ellos, aguantando las lágrimas.

Tsuna no le hizo caso, y utilizó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para salir de carro sin decir nada, usando a Yamamoto de apoyo. Más pronto de lo que Tsuna esperaba, llegaron los técnicos y los paramédicos, de solo Dios sabe dónde, a pedir disculpas y a darles atención médica, ante lo cual nadie salió herido gracias a Dios, y a Tsuna, pero Tsuna era una historia completamente diferente, y eso se podía ver a simple vista… Sin decir nada, trajeron una camilla para él, cosa que fue negada hasta que su familia intervino...

-... Al menos solo por está noche Tsuna, te hace falta un descanso y atención médica... - a sabiendas de lo que posiblemente vendría, continuó: - solo una noche, nada más... relájate y duerme un rato, ¿estás bien?, te vez como si te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento... - eso no pareció surtir mucho efecto...

- ¿Se cuidarán? - preguntó simplemente unos segundos después, aceptando en silencio su decisión sin querer preocuparlos más.

Muerto del cansancio, herido... y aun así se preocupaba más por ellos que por sí mismo. No entendían como podía hacerlo, como podía ser tan bueno con ellos, primero ellos... luego él...

-... Llevaremos a los niños a casa, luego iremos contigo, ¿está bien?, Kyoko irá contigo... y Tsuna... - llamó con cuidado. - No has arruinado nada, así que no pienses en eso... - él no había arruinado nada, pero de seguro eso era lo que estaba pensando.

-... Esta... bien... - término de decir y se desmayó antes de poder decir más, Gokudera fue lo suficientemente rápido para atajarlo...

- Por favor, asegúrense de que este bien... - pidió Fuuta mientras Tsuna era puesto en una camilla.

- Solo uno puede venir con él en la ambulancia... - recitó uno de los dos paramédicos, preguntándose qué demonios le había ocurrido en los brazos, el derecho estaba más severamente herido que el otro... ¿las metió en un horno o algo así?

- Iré yo. - diciendo esto, se sentó al lado de Tsuna, los otros asintiendo y yéndose por otro camino a pedir un taxi.

En cuestión de segundos, Tsuna ya estaba en la ambulancia, siendo atendido de inmediato mientras la ambulancia comenzaba a moverse. No necesitaba ningún tanque de oxígeno, estaba respirando normalmente, así que con eso solo le administraron algunos antibióticos y calmantes antes de comenzar a limpiar sus heridas lo mejor que podían con los recursos que allí habían.

- Reborn-san... - murmuró Gokudera antes de sacar su teléfono y comenzar a llamarlo, si él no se enteraba por ellos ahora, probablemente irían a visitar a los cocodrilos o algo así, una no muy grata experiencia por cierto.

- ¿Qué pasó? - fue la respuesta inmediata, oscura y con mucha exigencia para un bebé. Pero no estaban hablando de cualquier bebé, estaban hablando del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. - Habla ya.

- Bueno, verá... - con eso, explicó todo lo que había sucedido y que Tsuna iba en camino al hospital. No recibió más respuesta que el corte de la llamada, indicando que Reborn estaba muy molesto y que alguien sufriría... Se estremeció sin querer, pensando en lo que le pasaría al pobre desdichado que enfrentaría la furia de Reborn y rezando para que ese alguien no fuera el mismo Tsuna.

La ambulancia llegó con relativa rapidez, y en poco tiempo Tsuna fue llevado a una sala de emergencias, en donde Kyoko tuvo que quedarse a fuera a esperar, solo los médicos podían entrar y salir de allí. Era una situación algo deprimente, era un día para divertirse, un día para disfrutar un rato todos juntos, pero término con un Tsuna herido y totalmente exhausto, y con casi la muerte de todos ellos si no hubiera sido por él... Aun así, se preguntaba exactamente qué había sucedido, nunca había visto a Tsuna con los brazos y manos de esa forma, y menos por ese ataque que había utilizado tanto en el futuro, aunque tal vez algo había estado mal desde antes... El ataque era en línea recta y fluido, como un rayo láser o un disparo, pero esta vez había sido en línea recta, si, y fluido también, pero había sido inestable, con muchas ondas... en realidad, ella había visto una especie de marea naranja con muchas olas a decir verdad, fue difícil ver desde la posición en la que se encontraban, sabía que había sido en línea recta y fluido porque mantuvo su forma y era repetitivo, en ciclo, desde su punto de vista. De hecho, había pensado que la diferencia era debido a la velocidad y lo crítico del problema, pero ya no lo creía así.

- ¿Cómo sigue? - preguntó Yamamoto al llegar, Gokudera se había quedado con los niños... tal vez Kyoko hubiera sido mejor para ese trabajo, pero no podía quedarse todo el día, o la noche más bien, y con su aspecto no tranquilizaría a nadie... ni siquiera a la mamá de Tsuna.

- Está en emergencias. - contestó simplemente mirando la puerta, sin decir nada cuando se sentó a su lado, y esperaron...

-... Chica, tu amigo está bien, profundamente dormido, lo trasladaremos a la habitación número 254. - dijo un médico saliendo de la habitación al verla, para luego abrir las puertas justo a tiempo para que una camilla saliera.

Yamamoto y Kyoko quedaron sin habla al ver sus brazos, parecía que los hubiera metido en el fuego... Ante sus miradas, el médico no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

-... Tiene una alta capacidad curativa, estaban peor... por eso no tiene vendas, no es necesario... - hizo una pausa, la camilla desaparecido de la vista. - Sin embargo, no recomiendo que aplique fuerza con ellos, su piel está altamente sensible con quemaduras entre primer y segundo grado... - se apagó al ver las caras palidecer aún más, ¿había dicho algo malo?

- ¿Quemaduras de segundo grado? - Pregunto casi incrédulo, él nunca se había quemado tan gravemente... de hecho, ¡él nunca se había quemado con sus propias llamas!

- Si... - respondió dubitativo, claramente no creían que eso fuera posible, pero, ¿acaso no vieron bien?, ¡no eran quemaduras bonitas en lo absoluto! -... pero no son quemaduras que haya visto antes... son más limpias, uniformes que la gran mayoría de las quemaduras. - murmuró más para sí que para ellos. - Pero eso no es muy preocupante, como dije antes, su curación es bastante rápida, en unos días no tendrá nada. - De hecho, tal vez mañana ya ni siquiera se verían como quemaduras, ese chico era un monstruo, los paramédicos habían visto las mismas quemaduras más graves que ahora, pero no iba a decirles eso, eran solo unos niños... - Probablemente duerma corrido hasta mañana, y este adolorido y cansado cuando despierte, así que lo mejor es que descanse... - Eso era lo único que en verdad podía decirles. - Ahora, antes de que vayan a verlo, ¿podrían llenar estos papeles?, no es mucho, el chico tiene historial aquí. - Dijo tendiendo unos papeles que no habían visto antes, dentro del archivo del caso.

A decir verdad, fueron solo unas pocas preguntas que tuvieron que responder y devolver, junto con una lista de medicinas y recomendaciones que debían entregarle a Tsuna... Como en cualquier habitación de hospital, la habitación en donde estaba Tsuna era blanca, y con olor a medicina, también era silenciosa, pues Tsuna solo tenía el suero, es decir, no fue conectado a ninguna máquina. Él estaba acostado en la cama, aún pálido, pero no tanto como antes, parecía una muñeca por lo quieto que estaba. Los brazos estaban a sus costados, sobre la sábana, solo mirarlos les daba culpa y algo de asco. ¿Por qué?, sus manos estaban al rojo vivo, lo demás estaba a distintos niveles de rosado, habían aplicado algún tipo de crema sobre ellos, pero eso solo resaltaba el daño...

_"Hmmm... ¿dónde estoy?",_ pensó mucho más dormido que despierto, siendo despertado por los rayos del sol. Sin pensar, se apoyó en sus brazos y manos para sentarse, y una vez que lo hizo, sintió un dolor indescriptible.

- ¡Quédate en la cama Tsuna-kun! - _"Demasiado tarde..."_, pensó Tsuna tristemente tratando de no gritar, ya estaba sentando, no se volvería a acostar... de hecho, no se movería de allí.

- Ma Ma, tómatelo con calma... - Ni siquiera bostezo para indicar que estaba despierto, pensó Yamamoto un poco preocupado... - ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿tienes hambre? - Tenía que tener hambre, era casi la hora del almuerzo.

Tsuna pestañeo confundido luego de que el dolor bajará, analizando las preguntas y viendo a la mayoría de su familia allí reunida con un montón de lo que parecían ser regalos. Se preguntó en silencio a que se debía todo esto, incluso porque estaban en un lugar extraño, parecían que estaban en un hospital por el aspecto de la sala... Espera y rezaba porque no fuera un hospital de todos los lugares en el que podría estar...

- Contesta Dame-Tsuna. - oyó decir a una voz infantil y peligrosa que no reconoció en un primer momento, de hecho, probablemente ni siquiera lo reconoció en verdad:

- ¿Doctor Boren? - preguntó totalmente perplejo, ¿quién demonios era un doctor siendo un bebé?, pero el uniforme y la etiqueta no mentían, ¿cierto?

- Dame-Tsuna... - Tras decir esto, lo pateo ligeramente en la cabeza, pero Tsuna ni siquiera lo sintió debido a lo confuso de la situación. - Tal vez se pasaron de antibióticos... - murmuró para sí... pero Tsuna era uno de los pocos que siempre lo reconocían sin importar que, además, este desconocimiento le quitaba la diversión al asunto.

-... ¿Dónde estamos?, Itaaa! - Tsuna fue rápido en quitar la mano del sitio donde estaba, Reborn solo sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Ya te olvidaste de ayer Dame-Tsuna? - esto dejo a Tsuna pensando mientras los demás estaban en silencio por la preocupación, ¿ahora tenía amnesia también?

_"¿Ayer?, ¿qué pasó ayer?... ¿de qué rayos está hablando ese doctor loco?", _se miró así mismo tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudará a responder la pregunta, pero se encontró en una cama y con los brazos ligeramente rosados, las manos tenían un tono más oscuro... trató de doblar los dedos, pero eso lo dejo chillando, más no entendía la razón... estaba herido, pero... ¿por qué?, no recordaba nada. Los demás querían detenerlo y ayudarlo, pero por la mirada de Reborn, no podían ayudarlo... No entendía, su cerebro era solo un borrón... ayer había estado con los chicos en el parque de diversiones, ¿cierto?, pero después de allí todo era una especie de borrón... Cerró los ojos en concentración, su último intento, no iba a matarse la vida en descubrir algo que bien podría preguntar o algo que ni siquiera sucedió... de repente, todo llego a él. Tsuna tragó levemente antes de decir:

- El carro se salió de control y lo detuve... y luego no recuerdo más, me trajeron al hospital, ¿no es así? - luego se detuvo a mirar al extraño doctor que parecía muy poco complacido por alguna razón desconocida para él, como si hubiera arruinado algo... tenía un muy mal presentimiento justo ahora...

- Así es Tsuna-kun... - contestó ella tratando de aligerar la situación, fallando a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

- Tu eres... - _"Yo conozco a esta persona... la conozco... es..."_ ¡Reborn! - _"Me siento como un perfecto idiota ahora... con razón el mal presentimiento."_

- Tardaste mucho tiempo Dame-Tsuna. - lo golpeó en una de las manos como castigo nuevamente, tristemente Tsuna se mordió los labios para no darle la satisfacción está vez. - Eres un idiota... ¿cómo se te ocurre utilizar el X-Burner sin siquiera tus guantes?, ¡pudiste haberlos matados a todos y a ti también! - Tsuna ignoró el golpe que siguió, siendo tomado por sorpresa por lo dicho, el golpe era irrelevante en comparación a lo dicho...

Mientras su familia palideció al entender lo que pasó, y sintiéndose como perfectos estúpidos por no darse cuenta antes, Tsuna estaba totalmente perplejo y pensativo... cosa que les llamó la atención a todos, parecía que no sabía de qué estaban hablando. _"¿Guantes?, ¿desde cuándo uso guantes?... ¿es algo imprescindible en este tiempo usar guantes?, ¿o es que estoy más drogado de lo que parece?"._

- ¿Guantes? - preguntó cautelosamente, lo que menos quería era una pelea con el como enemigo en un área tan pequeña, y menos en su contra.

Su respuesta fue una especie de guantes de tela con 27 escritos en cada uno lanzados a su cara. Sin decir palabra, Tsuna tomó uno sintiendo una conexión familiar con ellos, pero sin saber aún que eran... o mejor dicho, recordar. Luego de unos minutos sintiendo la textura familiar a pesar del dolor que la acción le traía, finalmente recordaba, pero... Para ser honesto, hacía años que él no utilizaba nada aparte de sus manos, nada, más en ese momento no recordaba la razón exacta del porqué. Sin darse cuenta, todos los presentes lo estaban mirando con ojos saltones, menos Reborn quién tenía una mirada sombría en su lugar, era fácil decir que algo no estaba bien aquí... ¿desde cuándo Dame-Tsuna no recordaba sus propios guantes?, ¿cuándo no se los llevaba consigo?, había gato encerrado...

-... Se me olvido... - dijo simplemente unos minutos después, dejando los guantes en su regazo y mirándolos con ojos pensativos... -... pero no iba a dejar morir a nadie, no se preocupen por eso... - aseguró con confianza, lo que menos quería era que comenzarán a temerle o desconfiar ahora... los había salvado, ¿no?, y estaban todos bien, eso era lo más importante. Tan sólo esperaba que ellos pensaran igual... -... disculpen mi descuido, no creí que una simple salida terminaría en tantos problemas... - Se disculpó de nuevo... Reborn decidió disparar otra pregunta:

- ¿Acaso has estado practicando sin tus píldoras tan poco Dame-Tsuna? - Tsuna hizo una mueca internamente, eso era una pregunta trampa, y bastante hiriente con lo dicho entre líneas.

- Reborn... fue un accidente, no creí que terminará en lo que término, no puedo utilizar el Hynper Dying Will Mode fácilmente y lo sabes... necesito las pastillas, fue un accidente lo que sucedió, realmente no recuerdo muy bien... - murmuró lo más sinceramente que pudo, pero eran puras mentiras, no podían darse cuenta, esto le pasaba por estar de confiado... - ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí?, ¿y para que rayos es todo eso?, no va a haber ningún evento... ¿verdad? - Esto último fue curiosidad, junto con cierto pánico. Un intento de cambiar el tema sin ser muy obvio.

Su intento solo hizo las cosas peor, llamando más la atención en el asunto, pues por lo que sabían, Tsuna nunca dejaba sus guantes o sus pastillas, estas últimas al menos que se le acabaran, el cuál no era el caso porqué Reborn les había mostrado el paquete casi entero. Además, estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si fuera algo aparentemente normal lo que había hecho cuando no lo era. Tsuna suspiro profundamente, no era algo tan sorprendente, ¿o sí?, en cualquier caso solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aprendiera a usar su Hynper Dying Will Mode sin ayuda... De hecho, para ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo, ni se acordaba que necesitaba pastillas... Había sido muy descuidado, pero el tan poco había pensado que una simple salida terminaría en casi la muerte de todos en este tiempo, quizás unas peleas, pero nada demasiado grave en que fuera necesario usar su mejor modo de combate.

-... Juudaime, has sido dado de alta está mañana, solo hay que cuidar esas heridas... - Tsuna casi sonreía, casi era la palabra clave, ¿quién iba a sonreír con ese tono que indicaba que venía una mala noticia? - pero, no podrás salir mucho, o tus heridas se podrían infectar... - Tsuna se contuvo de poner los ojos, y en silencio encendió su anillo, y en consecuencia su palma debido a la práctica. - preferíamos que te quedarás aquí un poco más si... - Gokudera se apagó al ver la llama y lo que Tsuna estaba haciendo inconscientemente, más nadie sabía que era algo "inconsciente".

- ¿Gokudera-kun? - Por más que no quería tener esta conversación, era mejor que oír solo silencio...

- Tsuna... - comenzó Yamamoto con los ojos afilados, esa flama era inconfundible, pero al mismo tiempo... - ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer eso? - Señalo su mano en llamas, la cual estaba curando tanto dicha mano como el otro brazo en donde estaba colocada. Tsuna hizo una mueca, ¿aún no se suponía que aprendiera eso?, ¿cómo se supone que recuerde todo lo que podía hacer o no?

- Las llamas del cielo tienen la propiedad de usar los atributos de las otras seis llamas, si no lo sabían. - Comentó un tanto aburrido, como si leyera sus pensamientos. - He practicado toda la semana. Ahora, ¿podrían contestarme?, quiero salir de aquí... - Los hospitales lo molestaban, y mucho.

Ahora todo el lugar estaba sombrío, pero Tsuna estaba demasiado aburrido, cansado y pensativo para notarlo. Él era Tsuna, no había duda, esas llamas eran inconfundibles, pero al mismo tiempo no era él... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, se morían por saber, pero no creían que Tsuna les dijera... Reborn frunció el ceño debajo del sombrero, tenía que investigar esto más a fondo... este Tsuna no era un impostor, la esencia de las llamas no eran falsificables, y sin embargo... Aprender a curar por sí solo no era algo que se podía hacer en una semana... Tsuna hizo otra mueca en su mente, no era del todo una mentira si contabas que jugaba con sus propias llamas cuando estaba aburrido... lo cuál era bastante frecuente últimamente.

- ¿Cuando termine podemos irnos? - preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, si le decían que no, mala suerte por ellos, saltaría por la ventana o escaparía por el pasillo. Odiaba tanto blanco... le daba incluso dolor de cabeza. - Itttttaaaaaa!, ¡Natsu! - _"De todos los momentos en que tenía que despertar... y mi oreja, ¡no pudo ser otro lugar!"._

El cachorro solo gruño y les dio una cara de furia pura, mostrando los dientes y listo para saltar sobre ellos, mientras Tsuna se sobaba la oreja mordida. Reborn frunció el ceño, si Natsu había salido tan agresivo quería decir que creía que estaban amenazando a su amo, pero... ¿exactamente en qué?, no habían hecho nada más que hacerle preguntas... Más aclaratoria que esta no había, Natsu no protegería tanto a alguien que no fuera Tsuna a menos que el mismo Tsuna se lo pidiera.

- No tenías que morderme tan duro... - se quejó, esta vez un poco más despierto, la única respuesta de Natsu fue morder el cable de suero. -... Está bien... - diciendo esto, Tsuna quito el cable. Por dentro solo suspiro, sabía que esto iba a venir, pero no tan pronto... y rayos, Natsu sí que sabía morder.

- Gao!, Gao! - les maulló molesto, mostrando los colmillos y caminando en círculos sobre la cama, como si les estuviera reclamando algo. Ahora, si alguno de ellos entendiera, Tsuna se preocuparía, y no se reiría como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Ellos no sabían qué demonios les estaba reclamando, porque eso era lo que parecía, o porque demonios estaba tan molesto... hasta que Tsuna volvió a bostezar, cosa que solo hizo que Natsu comenzará a gruñir otra vez... y está vez desenvainando sus garras...

- Ehhh... - esto iba a doler...

- Natsu... no es su culpa... - dijo antes de tomarlo por el cuello y abrazarlo. -... No soy muy bueno tomando altas dosis de medicina para el dolor, ¿okey? - explicó -... y Natsu, no creo que ellos supieran, ni los médicos tan poco... - Y lo mejor del caso era ya había pasado el efecto de las mismas... - Además, el efecto desapareció hace rato... - Así que solo estaba cansado porque de verdad lo estaba y no por ningún efecto de alguna medicina.

- Gao! - se quejó Natsu listo para saltar y morderlos muy bien, al parecer, ignorando lo que Tsuna había dicho.

-... Ellos no le dijeron al carro que se pusiera cohetes en el trasero, ¿verdad? - Incluso con lo dicho, Natsu aún parecía querer darles una muy buena mordida a cada uno, y eso quitaba cualquier risa ante la broma de Tsuna.

-... Juudaime... - dijo Gokudera un poco inestable. -... ¿te caen mal el uso alto de medicinas? - si eso era así...

- Me hacen muy estúpido, y bobo... - bostezo. - por no hablar del sueño... - Eso explicaba porque Natsu quería matarlos... - Odio los hospitales, ¿me puedo ir? - Incluso Reborn fue tomado por sorpresa, ¿qué rayos?

- Legalmente sí, pero... - en ese estado se dormiría de pie... - ¿qué te parece si primero comes algo?, ¿que-

- Gao! - chillo el pobre león, siendo ignorado.

- El efecto se perdió hace rato o no me hubiera despertado. - ¿cuantas veces lo había dicho ya?, ¿tres? - Estoy cansado porque estoy cansado, no por ningún efecto especial... - suspiro profundamente. - Me quiero ir... - se quejó lo mejor que pudo.

¿Qué demonios?, ¿desde cuándo Tsuna tenía problemas con las medicinas?, ¡¿y desde cuando era tan tranquilo cerca de Reborn?!

- Sólo vístete y ya Dame-Tsuna. - corto Reborn de tajo antes de salir por una compuerta en la pared que apareció de la nada.

Tsuna, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente bien que estaba en problemas, sonrió y se apresuró en terminar de curarse antes de saltar a buscar su ropa, dejando a un Natsu muy molesto enseñándoles los dientes y con una mirada que decía algo en las líneas de: "no están muertos porque él no los quiere muertos". Lástima que ellos no entendían por qué Natsu quería hacerles daño.

- Natsu, ellos no me obligaron, yo subí en el coche... - dijo Tsuna desde el baño. - voluntariamente, y será la última vez también, así que quita la mirada mortal, por favor. - el aura asesina se desvaneció al instante y Natsu se acurrucó entre las mantas ronroneando felizmente.

¿Qué demonios?

- Oh, se me olvido decirles... - comentó dulcemente Tsuna saliendo del baño ya listo para irse. - La próxima vez que me monte a una montaña rusa voluntariamente será cuándo el infierno se congele, y si me obligan les traeré el mismo infierno que les traje a mis brazos ayer... - dijo sin cambiar de tono, tomando a Natsu en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¿Vamos?, tengo hambre y de seguro podré conseguir un dulce por aquí...

Preferían a Natsu con ganas de volverlos trizas y luego bailar sobre sus cenizas a que a Tsuna con ese tono dulcificado prometiendo sufrimiento... A decir verdad, a ninguno, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido el Tsuna que todos conocían y de donde había salido este?, no era que este era malo ni nada, pero... ¡era casi totalmente impredecible y extraño!


	9. Capítulo 9

Nuevamente disculpen la demora, debo decir que este capítulo termino algo... divertido en mi opinión.

Zel-Ol, muchas gracias por tu opinión, realmente no sabía si me estaba quedando bien la personalidad de Tsuna, es un poco complicada para decirlo suavemente, gracias ti se que me ha estado quedando bien. Psst, no te olvides de avisarme cuando inicies tu historia para leerla :)

Luisalawliet, me alegro que te guste este Tsuna y espero que siga siendo así.

Para Andrea Siemore, lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas leyendo, si digo echaría a perder la sorpresa, ¿no crees?, al igual que todos los demás quienes han comentado, cada pregunta será contestada a su debido tiempo.

luki-chan, concuerdo contigo, alguien tiene que cuidar a Tsuna, ¿y quién mejor que Natsu?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y a los demás que han comentado, ¡no crean que los he olvidado!, aprecio mucho su apoyo, continuaré actualizando, me tardó mas que todo por los estudios y por el hecho de que soy demasiado correctora . (reviso como 3 veces cada capítulo).

Nada de Katekyo Himan Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

Por favor, disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Family of the Past<strong>

Capítulo 9

Por más extraño y ridículo que sonará, Tsuna se perdió en los primeros 2 minutos fuera del cuarto del hospital, en solo 2 minutos se había escapado del radar. ¡En solo 2 minutos se había escapado de todos ellos!, no sabían si hizo magia o simplemente salto por una ventana sin que se dieran cuenta, pero se formó el caos. Luego de casi destrozar el hospital entero y mirar por la ciudad, unas 3 horas más o menos, fueron a su casa sin saber dónde más buscar...

- ¡Buenos días!, Tsu-kun está en su cuarto si vienen a verlo, ¿van a quedarse a almorzar? - dijo amable y felizmente su mamá al abrirles la puerta.

Decir que se sentían como estúpidos por no venir antes era una mentira piadosa, la verdad era que se sentían como perfectos idiotas, pero, ¿cómo demonios iban a saber?, ¿preguntarle a un adivino?, era tentador... Con un amable si, saludos y gracias, fueron a su cuarto a reclamarle haberlos dejado a su suerte sin advertencia ni nada, pero se consiguieron con una vista muy tierna: Natsu dormido felizmente entre los brazos de su amo y este también profundamente dormido entre las mantas... al parecer, por más chistoso que sonará, Tsuna sólo quiso cambiar de cama. Cerraron la puerta y se regresaron, mejor los dejaban dormir, no solo Tsuna necesitaba descansar, sino que Natsu los mataría (unas buenas mordidas y rasguños para solo ser un cachorro) ya sea por despertarlo o molestar a su amo, eso claro, si Tsuna aún estaba dormido...

Tsuna se despertó la mañana con un suave bostezo y se estiró con cuidado, creyendo que Natsu aún seguía con él, más estaba solo. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño sintiéndose mucho mejor que ayer, aunque aún se sentía bastante cansado, seguramente Natsu se cansó de verlo dormir y regreso a su anillo, no podía culparlo... pero realmente estaba cansado. Entró entro al baño con una sola cosa en mente: quedarse en el agua bastante tiempo… y francamente lo hizo en la práctica, era tan relajante… Sin poder evitarlo, suspiro contento, tenía al menos una hora antes de que lo sacaran de allí si no hacia ruido… lo cual haría sin rechistar, sería un ratón si con eso se quedaba allí donde estaba… podría estar allí tanto tiempo como no se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto, así que daría lo mejor de sí para que no lo supieran. Sus músculos lo estaban matando, lo que había hecho ayer había sobrepasado sus límites, y su cuerpo adolorido se lo estaba recordando, por lo que el agua era lo único que le importaba en esos precisos momentos… era su única forma de olvidarse de todo, además ayudaba al dolor y lo relajaba, como una especie de calmante, uno muy fuerte y efectivo en su opinión, pero… no era como si pudiera ayudarlo más allá de eso, no podía ayudarlo a recuperarse de todo el estrés y la tensión puestas en su cuerpo, aun menos de la energía que debía reponer… había perdido alrededor de un 80% en total… Sin poder evitarlo suspiro, bien podría haber una guerra afuera de la puerta pero no se movería de donde estaba...

-… Tan solo espero que Reborn-san me deje descansar unos días… - _"Eso es casi misión imposible... no después de mi idiotez, no después de lo que hice que es totalmente fuera del carácter de Tsunayoshi-sama... tengo que tener más cuidado..." -_ es todo lo que necesito… - murmuró para si mismo, tan bajo que solo él mismo podía oírse.

Sin embargo, sabia muy bien que seria un milagro si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas… dudaba mucho que pudiera descansar como era debido y reponerse rápidamente, no con Reborn y su familia llena de sospecha… pero aun asi valía la pena intentarlo, además… había valido la pena, incluso si Reborn hiciera que se sintiera horriblemente mal por los próximos días… Aunque, si tenia suerte, tal vez su familia se olvidara de el por lo menos hoy, apesar de que quizás eso solo era una esperanza vana de su parte, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía lo suficientemente bien o estable en estos momentos como para estar con ellos sin delatarse asi mismo… lo mejor seria encerrarse y esconderse todo el día si no quería sufrir, pero luego haría sufrir a su familia y al final todo terminaría en un completo desastre por su culpa… otra vez.

-… A veces todo se vuelve tan complicado… - Para él era como cadena cada vez más grande, tal y como las piezas de domino o una torre de cartas: derribas una y todo se va cayendo pieza por pieza.

"_Cambiando de tema, ¿que estará pasando en mi tiempo?, ¿me habrán dejado morir?, nahhh, pregunta estúpida, si estuviera muerto no estaría aquí en estos momentos… Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que me mantienen vivo por agrado o solo porque si, probablemente estén deseando que muera por mi cuenta para no quedar como culpables o algo asi y no vivir para atormentarlos más o causar problemas… No los culpo por nada, pero se están tardando mucho… o bueno, ¿quien soy yo para hablar?, yo no se nada de nada… solo espero que, pase lo que pase, sean felices… tengan hijos, sean cuidados por un mejor jefe y… amigo… que no tengan que derramar mas lagrimas de tristeza ni que tengan que llenar sus manos en sangre nunca mas, que no tengan que ver a nadie morir en sus manos… y que… Vongola crezca en abundancia en felicidad, paz y armonía, y con ella todos los demás… algo que yo nunca pude, podré ni seré capaz de hacer, por eso quiero morir pronto… soy el único que los retiene para ser felices, siempre lo fui…", _eran pensamientos ilusos los últimos en verdad, estaban hablando de la mafia, pero el sin querer había omitido la oscuridad que la mafia siempre tenía con ella...

_"Incluso ahora, desearía nunca haber formado parte de sus vidas… incluso si todo fue por lastima, nadie se merecía tener a un inútil de compañero, aún menos como su jefe… tan solo hay que ver el resultado: un mounstro sediento de sangre que solo sirve para matar y masacrar, justo en lo que soy… en lo que me convertí… realmente no es justo en lo absoluto para ellos… Ja, como si fuera poco nunca quisieron estar conmigo desde el principio, siempre pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… La única razón por la que estoy vivo en estos momentos, por la cual tengo una familia incluso si no me quiere, y por la cual soy el jefe de jefes es porque soy el ultimo descendiente de Primo…_

_Probablemente sea una verdadera decepción para él, pero incluso si lo soy, el nunca ha dicho ni ha demostrado nada al respecto, pero eso no evita que piense continuamente que se merece algo mucho mejor que esto, una criatura patética que no tiene una razón de existencia y solo trae desgracias a donde quiera que vaya, como su desendiente… Incluso mis padres están decepcionados de mi, aunque nadie los puede culpar, nadie quiere tener a alguien como yo como un hijo… ni si quiera como un conocido… Pero nada evita que llore, o que desee ser mejor, a sabiendas de que es imposible… nada podrá cambiar lo que soy… _

_Vongola tan poco merece tenerme como parte de su integridad, aun menos como su cabeza… Sin embargo, solo una duda pasa por mi mente en todo esto… si nadie me quiere, ni cerca ni lejos…. ¿por que demonios no me han eliminado?, es algo muy fácil de hacer, un disparo, un cuchillo, una comida envenenada, tal vez un inccendio o gases tóxicos… ¿Quizás solo están esperando un descendiente para hacerlo?, si es asi, solo tendrían que obtener mis genes y listo, algo también fácil, sin considerar que ni me opondría a nada de lo que me pidieran, y luego podrían matarme… o acaso… ¿hay algo mas que yo no se y por eso me mantienen vivo apesar de no quererlo hacer? incluso si la respuesta es un si, solo me dejaria con mas dudas… porque, sinceramente, ¿que podría tener yo que fuera necesario o valioso aparte de los genes de Vongola Primo?"_

Tsuna suspiró profundamente, más no se movió, tanto relajado como deprimido, en otro momento se hubiera reido de si mismo ante tales pensamientos, porque a pesar de que era verdad, la primera parte sonaba como un testamento... y el no tenia ninguno, nunca lo hizo, ¿que podría dejar?, no mucho... la mayor parte de sus cosas pertenecían a Vongola. Era triste, pues incluso con todo, para él lo único realmente valioso era su familia y lo demás carecía de importancia en su mente, en especial si no era feliz. Cualquiera que lo llamaría idiota por restarle valor a sus cosas y a su poder como jefe de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes del mundo, pero pocos entendían que para alguien como él, la amistad era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa... el solo utilizaba su poder para proteger y ayudar aquí y allá, y pocas veces, para un jefe con tanto poder era una persona bastante bondadosa, cualquiera podría decir eso, era demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, era una persona bastante tonta, ¿o tal vez demasiado amable?, cualquier otro no hubiera tomado más de una semana ese trató que el ha tomado por casi tres años, muy pronto serían tres.

_"En fin, sea cual sea el caso nada puede cambiar la verdad innegable: nadie me quiere… ¿y por que lo harían?, francamente no los culpo, yo tan poco querría estar cerca de un mounstro que solo puede matar y que por donde quiera que va siempre pasan cosas aterradoras y malas… tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero quisiera ser amado de nuevo, ser visto sin temor y tocado sin miedo, estar acompañado sin obligación y ser hablado sin preocupación… sentirme querido una vez mas, sentir ese calor abrazador correr de nuevo por mi sangre, incluso si es solo una vez… me sentiría realmente feliz… pero se que eso ya no pasara… es mucho para alguien como yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo anhele…"_

- ¡Tsuna-nii!, sal de allí ya, es hora de comer. - gritó Fuuta golpeando la puerta, no le importaba si su hermano esta despierto o no, ¡ya llevaba 3 comidas perdidas!, debía estar hambriento...

-… ¿Que?… - murmuró Tsuna casi muerto del susto, sin endenter absolutamente nada debido al shock. Fuuta no lo oyó, así que continuó:

- Vamos, ya son las 7:05… la comida se enfriara si no te das prisa. - Todo estaba mortalmente tranquilo, el no quería irrumpir en su privacidad pero... - ¡Tsuna-nii!

- ¡Voy!, ¡déjame arreglarme! - se las arreglo para responder, y Fuuta suspiro contento antes de ir a la cocina.

"_¿Ya es tan tarde?, vaya, el tiempo pasa que vuela cuando te pierdes en tu propia mente… será mejor que salga de aquí…" _Con eso en mente, termino su baño y se arreglo rápidamente, para luego bajar a comer… Solo para encontrarse de que ya no tenia desayuno, debido a un tutor muy querido entre la familia, lo cual no lo impresiono demasiado y se dejo caer en el sofá, no tenia hambre de todos modos y no tenia la paciencia de fingir hacerlo… Suspiro suavemente antes de decidir ver la televisión por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sin tener idea de que esperar e ignorando la mirada fija de Reborn en él y la de Fuuta, quien parecía muy preocupado por quién sabe la razón… Lo primero que vio le hizo apagarlo inmediatamente del susto que se llevo… no tocaría un control de televisión pronto, el no vería Barney ni en tortura… primero muerto y enterrado en un foso de lava…

- Tsuna-nii… - llamo Lambo algo preocupado al ver la reacción, Reborn solo parecía muy divertido y Fuuta se reía. Tsuna agradeció en silencio que su mamá no vio nada. Ya era más que suficiente con ellos dos, Reborn ya tenía una nueva forma de torturarlo ahora...

- Estoy bien, no tengo mucha hambre asi que no se preocupen por mi… y no voy a ver eso, me voy a mi habitación. - dijo antes de levantarse del sofá y comenzar dirigirse a su habitación rápidamente, mejor irse ahora y rápido antes de que se burlaran de él o Reborn decidiera utilizarlo de muñeco de prácticas.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta después de eso, pero incluso si hubiera tenido hambre antes, se habría ido de golpe al ver visto a Barney… por lo que no habría casi ninguna diferencia entre si tenia o no tenia hambre, porque a la final todas sus ganas se irán al ver esa cosa en la televisión… era demasiado alegre y feliz para su gusto, quizás también muy afeminado, pero le chocaba mucho en su personalidad… era demasiado falso, en si no tenia palabras para describirlo… pero le caía fatal, no sabia si era por el color, la voz, la parte de paz y amor, o que exactamente era lo que le caía muy mal de ese dinosaurio… pero lo hacia sentir horriblemente mal fuera lo que fuera… sabia que no tocaría ningún televisor en un buen tiempo…

- Tsuna-nii… - oyó detrás de la puerta... Tsuna hizo una mueca, la acababa de cerrar hace casi un minuto...

- ¿Si?… - A veces odiaba lo preocupado que podía ser su familia en momentos inesperados...

- Gokudera y Yamamoto vendrán más tarde... - hizo una pequeña pausa para debatir si debía preguntar o no, la respuesta fue un si: - ¿No quieres nada de comer?, no has comino nada en casi dos días... - Tsuna hizo otra mueca agradeciendo que Fuuta no lo podían ver en ese momento.

- No, estoy bien, comeré más tarde. - Realmente no tenía hambre en ese momento, lo que si tenía era cansancio.

-... Si tu lo dices Tsuna-nii... - respondió dudoso, bien no podía estar, no era tonto, pero no lo iba a contradecir...

Tsuna suspiro profundamente al oír pasos cada vez más tenues, ¿que podía hacer?, no lo sabía y no quería hacer peor las cosas... de por si ya eran malas, no sabia porque Reborn aún no lo había encadenado a una silla o llevado a una sala de tortura, con la mirada que le dio, estaba sospechoso al máximo, ni siquiera sospechoso, sabía que había algo que no estaba bien... No iba a decirle nada a nadie, vivir como el Tsuna de este tiempo era muy cómodo, tranquilo y feliz, no quería que eso cambiará, no tenia idea de como lo tomarían si les decía la verdad, pero estaba seguro de que no sería lo mismo... Volvió a suspirar y se tiro en la cama, vaya metida de pata había hecho, pero lo hecho hecho está...

_-… somos unos idiotas, en verdad lo sentimos mucho Tsuna…_

_-… nunca fue nuestra intención causarte tanto daño…_

_-… como tu mano derecha… he fallado hace mucho tiempo… pero…_

_- Por favor… incluso si ya no nos quieres, regresa por favor… no te vayas aún…_

_**"¿Que demonios?",**__ fue el primer pesamiento de Tsuna, seguido de: "__**¿Me quede dormido?, uhg... voy a ser la bella-no, perdón, el bello durmiente... he dormido... ¿casi dos días seguidos?, uhg..."**__, se detuvo al oír llanto, y de seguro hizo una mueca... __**"¿que clase de sueño o pesadilla es esto?, ¿por que todo esta tan oscuro?, no veo absolutamente nada..."**_

_-... Bueno, ¿eso no es lo que querían?, el joven Vongola se descuido mucho... - dijo una voz casi impasible, algo molesta. -... y fue por su pura decisión... y sabemos porque rayos fue._

_A Tsuna le hubiera encantado aplaudir si no creyera que estaba refiriéndose a él, fue bastante chistoso en su humilde opinión, pero muy cruel también... __**"¿De quienes son esas voces?, estoy confundido..."**_

_- No... no, ¡esto no era lo que queríamos! _

_- ¿Entonces que querían?, ¡lo dejaron a su suerte prácticamente por el amor de Dios!, ¡se deprimió!_

_- Eh-_

_- Ustedes saben muy bien cuan blando de corazón es este chico... ¡más bien es una suerte que no se suicido!_

_Tan pronto como comenzo la discusion, los sentidos de Tsuna cobraron vida, como si antes solo hubiera estado en una alta dosis de anestesia, y no fue para nada hermoso... En un resumen, Tsuna se sentía muy pesado y demasiado adolorido como para poder prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, era como si tuviera plomo caliente encima, a pesar de que tenia mucho frio y de que solo sentía tela al mi alrededor… También podía oír pitos molestos cercanos y continuos, dandole mas dolor de cabeza del que por si tenia, y como si eso no bastara, sentía algo conectado a su mano envuelta de forma extrecha… le costaba trabajo respirar y sentía su corazón en la garganta, latiendo dolorosamente… como quería que se detuviera…_

_-... Se... - pausa -... ignoramos eso..._

_- ¿Ignoraron?, vaya... no se si sentirme feliz de que no soy él o caerles a palos por su estupidez... - una risa triste. - ¿saben lo que pasará si... muere?, ¿si esto llega a salir?, el tiene muchas conecciones... los cazaran así el joven Vongola pida que los dejen en paz..._

_En cualquier otro momento en donde le diera atención a sus palabras, se hubiera reído de tal estupidez y simplemente se hubiera ido... él, ¿con muchas conecciones?, vaya tontería... nadie se acordaría de él o le importaría su muerte, era tan... ridículo, esa era la palabra, ¿y corazón blando?, para nada, al menos ya no... podía matar tan fácilmente como respirar, en realidad... en ese momento sería más fácil que respirar..._

_-… Por favor… no te vayas…_

_Sintio algo tocar su estomago, si hubiera podido gemir lo habría hecho... dolía demasiado, lo sentia pesado y cada vez que respiraba sentía dolorosas punzadas recorrelo de arriba a bajo, sin dejar ningún rincón a salvo de esa agonía… Su hombro también dolía, pero no tanto como su estomago, y como si todo esto no bastara, se sentía muy débil… Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados, como si fueran pesas de muchos kilos, y aunque lo único quería era que todo se detuviera, utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenia para abrir sus ojos, las cuales eran muy pocas… apenas y podía pensar y sentir otra cosa que no fuera el dolor en todo su ser… no podía ver casi nada, todo estaba demasiado borroso, suspiro casi imperceptiblemente por ello… Oyó una puerta abrir y cerrarse seguido de pasos suaves y contundentes hasta detenerse a su lado…_

_- Schamal…_

_- Era hora de que llegaras pervertido... - la ira se esfumó en las siguientes palabras. - ¿como sigue? _

_**"Muy bien... esto es una pesadilla muy rara y fea... no me había sentido así desde que Reborn-san me dejo solo en una base de entrenamiento..."**__, pensó casi de malhumor, esto era cada vez mejor... _

_-… El daño es muy grave, no hay casi nada que pueda hacer por el… - pausa - solo nos queda esperar y ver y… rezar porque el quiera volver, el cual no parece ser el caso…_

_-… ¿Podrías darnos un diagnostico?_

_- Muy bien, pero no les va a gustar… - un sonido de papeleo - además de las dos heridas de bala y el gran golpe en su cráneo, presenta otras condiciones especiales que dejan a estas heridas en un asunto leve si las comparamos… _

_Silencio… luego oyó a alguien tartamudear las siguientes palabras:_

_- ¿Q-que qui-e-res d-decir?_

_- Bueno, este niño ha estado bajo una gran depresión por algún tiempo… esta mucho mas flaco de lo que solía ser, no, perdón, esa no es la palabra… casi no tiene tejidos blandos, literalmente es piel y hueso, tan poco parece haber salido mucho que digamos, su piel es demasiado pálida, nada saludable, y no mencionemos las ojeras y las zonas rojas… - tos - pero eso es perfectamente visible..._

_-…_

_- Sus huesos están algo frágiles me temo, tiene un hombro extraño... como si se hubiera dislocado y sanado de la forma incorrecta, sus órganos son otro problema... debido a la falta de alimento y nutrientes, algunos no están funcionando bien y otros en vez de ayudar están haciendo lo contrario... entre otras cosas..._

_-..._

_- Honestamente no se como es que aun sigue vivo… y siendo francos después de esos disparos debería ser imposible que sobreviviera, asi que esto es en pocas palabras, nada menos que un milagro… _

_-…_

_-… pienso que deben ver esto para que comprendan que tan grave es la situación…_

_Casi de inmediato sintió como levantaban algo y como le quitaban un peso de encima, y eso se sintió ligeramente bien… En otra ocasión hubiera sentido curiosidad al oír varios suspiros ahogados y algo asustados luego de hacer eso… ¿Que había pasado?, hubiese preguntado, pero ahora solo quería que se callaran y lo dejarán en paz..._

_-… Si no come pronto… el suero ya no hará nada, solo atrasara su muerte… - pausa - aunque, aún no se porque no ha despertado… ya debería haber salido del coma, si es que a eso se le puede llamar coma…_

_Todo quedo en absoluto silencio, solo roto por sus respiraciones irregulares… gimió levemente sin poder evitarlo al sentir como tocaban la fuente central de todo su dolor, en su gemido el toque se retracto rápidamente… Eso dolía mucho, pero se consolaba con que esto era solo un mal sueño... y despertaría cuando esté quisiera dejarlo ir..._

_-… ¿Tsuna?… - pregunta tentativa, Tsuna ya no estaría allí si tuviera opción..._

_-… ¿Estas despierto? - otra pregunta tentativa._

_Tristemente o felizmente, dependiendo de la perspectiva, Tsuna estaba tan ido en el dolor que no oyó nada, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido responder, aún menos reconocer a quienes pertenecían esas voces… Todo era demasiado confuso para su mente en el estado en el que estaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente: que todo el dolor parara… De la nada, sintió que algo cálido tomo su mano en un apretón suave, pero aun asi no pudo evitar gemir en el dolor… dolía mucho… _

_- Vaya, hablando del Rey de Roms y se aparece... - pausa -... una pequeña dosis de esto debería de ayudar y no noquearte de un solo golpe espero..._

_Luego de lo que parecieron años, pudo ver varias figuras muy cerca de el, y con la poca fuerza que tenia intento devolver el gesto reconfortante… pero no sintió nada, solo dolor y frio, no tan grave como antes… _

_- Gracias a Dios… _

_**"¿Quien demonios llora ahora?... Reborn-san, ¿donde estás cuando necesito que me tortures?, ¡rayos!"**__, Tsuna queria despertar, pero al parecer lo estaban dejando ser en el mundo real... ya se vengaria después. Al parecer, quien sea que lo tomaba de la mano pudo sentir su intento… Sintió algo tocar su pelo con mucho cariño y varias miradas fijas sobre su ser, pero no le importaba, solo quería despertar... aunque el dolor bajo, igual era bastante fuerte… Asimismo ni si quiera podía ver bien como para intentar identificar a los ocupantes del lugar, y esos molestos pitidos no ayudaban en lo absoluto… también se sentía muy cansado como para cuidar de algo que no fuera el dolor, sobretodo si era un sueño, ¿que importancia tenía?, no era real…_

_- Tsuna… ¿puedes hablar?_

_Pestañeo lentamente, "__**¿Tsuna?, ¿como sabían mi-ese nombre?, ah, que importa, nunca entendiendo nada de todos modos… y solo es sueño, ¿tal vez con respecto al pasado?, pues vaya sueño torcido es si es un si...", **__ni si quiera se molesto responder, no valía la pena el esfuerzo, y tan poco creía poder hacer tal asaña… a penas y podía mantener levemente abiertos sus ojos… y no creía que fuera por mucho, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos… y no quería tener nada que ver con esto por más tiempo _

_- ¡No te atrevas a-_

Tsuna bostezo y luego pestañeo varias veces asegurándose de que todo había acabado, "_Hacia tiempo que no tenía pesadillas o sueños...", _pensó con una mueca y con ganas de gritar en irritación, en lugar de gritar decidió jalarse el pelo para desahogarse un poco. Si gritaba, de seguro armaria un tremendo escándalo y caos si su familia oía creyendo que lo estaban matando o algo... Tsuna rodó los ojos en el pensamiento, aún muy irritado, en ese momento podría importarle menos... pero sabía que después lo lamentaria y mucho, así que mejor se quedaba tranquilo...

Luego de un rato, Tsuna suspiró antes de ir al baño a arreglarse, levemente curioso de que todo estaba muy callado y silencioso, era como si no hubiera nadie en toda la casa… Ojalá fuera asi, pero lo dudaba, nunca tenia razón en nada, pero no quería tener que comer en frente de nadie y hacerse el hambriento, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por que no hicieron un alboroto para que bajara a comer el almuerzo?, eran las 3 de la tarde, era extraño, incluso estando dormido… _"Tal vez tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que despertar a un mounstro inútil...",_ penso tristemente... Además, quizás era mejor asi… no tenia que fingir…

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, evitando hacer cualquier sonido que delatara su presencia y escondiéndose de la vista lo mejor que pudo sin verse sospechoso, si había alguien aquí no quería molestarlo… Todo estaba a oscuras, silencioso y normal, pero no por eso debía confiarse, siempre podía ocurrir algo a ultimo minuto… último segundo en realidad. Bajo a la cocina por la parte trasera y todo estaba en las mismas condiciones que ya había visto… esto ya estaba más que raro, se agacho y como un gato paso lentamente por el lugar, agudizando sus oídos y todos sus sentidos tanto como pudo… En silencio se acerco al comedor y olfateo el aire, _"nada de nada… ni siquiera detergente, ni comida...",_ suspiro mentalmente y reviso el área una vez mas antes de ir a la nevera, al menos tenía que mover las cosas y llevarse algo o sería un perfecto mentiroso para su madre… se detuvo al escuchar varias voces familiares, y por el sonido de las mismas, estaban hablando… _"¿Qué estan haciendo?"_, se pregunta, era muy extraño, y él era muy curioso... Tomó un helado y una cucharada en completo silencio, y del mismo modo se escondió detrás del sofá, sin apartar sus ojos que divisaban sus figuras sentadas en el suelo… al parecer, solo en este lugar las luces estaban encendidas.

-… eso no fue normal…

Tsuna pestaño, llevándose una cucharada de helado de vainilla a la boca.

-… eso fue mucho poder... ¡Tsuna no tiene tanto!, tan poco es tan descuido… siempre lleva sus armas a donde va por si cualquier cosa sucede...

Tsuna se detuvo en medio de un bocado, un tanto deprimido ahora que sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando de él... Aún así, se quedo donde estaba.

- Y ese ataque raro que uso... ¿de donde creen que lo saco?, ni siquiera el bebé sabe...

-... Juudaime debió de haber trabajado en él desde... hace un buen tiempo. - Gokudera tratado de defender a su querido jefe, pero ni el se creía eso.

- Creo que están siendo un poco duros con él, sigue siendo Tsuna-kun. - aclaró Kyoko como si fuera un hecho. - Tal vez algo le paso... si bien es cierto que es diferente, también es igual de amable y cariñoso que antes... no creo que sea buena idea tratarlo diferente o tenerle miedo como parece que tienen ustedes.

Tsuna se congeló en medio de un bocado, ¿miedo?, ¿le tenían miedo?... Los cuatro chicos saltaron al oír algo caer de golpe, algo metálico. De inmediato los cuatros se palidecieron al ver al espía con el tazón de helado mirándolos como si fueran un fantasma...

-... ¿Tsuna?, ¿desde cuando...? - ¿de donde había salido?

Tsuna ni siquiera pestañeo, tan sorprendido y en shock que no registró ni una palabra, tragaron muy nerviosos al ver eso... De la nada, Tsuna se recuperó y tomó la cuchara de suelo antes de levantarse tranquilamente e irla a lavar, para luego volver a donde estaba y tomar otra cucharada sin decir una palabra... Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, la cara ahora neutral Tsuna los tenía muy nerviosos como para hablar...

-... ¿Y bien?, el show debe continuar. - dijo simplemente, mortalmente serio.

Los cuatro se miraron, sin saber si reír ante lo dicho o asustarse ante lo tranquilo que estaba actuando-blam!

-... Son unos perfectos idiotas, espero que lo sepan. - dicho esto, se levantó y salió del lugar rápidamente, dejando a Yamamoto sobandose la cabeza y a dos chicos petrificados, Kyoko solo suspiro...

-... Eso era lo que me temía, hablar de alguien a sus espaldas es bastante dañino... en especial si el alguien del que se habla está escuchando... fue una idiotez, hacerlo y aún más en su propia casa... - debía de estar bastante triste detrás de esa fachada neutral y luego molesta. - Vamos, al menos hay que disculparnos...

- Hey Tsuna... lo sentimos, ¿podemos pasar?

- ¡Lo siento mucho Juudaime!

Silencio, solo silencio. Luego de dos minutos hablándole a la puerta, trataron de abrirla solo para descubrir que no estaba allí. Kyoko volvió a suspirar, más triste y culpable. Si el no estaba aquí, eso significaba que no estaba en la casa... Bueno, la disculpa se fue para el desague, pensaron los cuatro desanimados... O al menos asi fue hasta que Yamamoto vio algo raro en la ventana de Tsuna, y sin un segundo pensamiento, tomo la cosa negra y la halo. Era una verdadera lástima que "eso" cayó y solo sus reflejos rápidos le permitieron atajarlo...

-... Eso no era necesario, ¿sabes? - murmuró Tsuna muy molesto ahora.

- Lo lamento mucho, ¿pero que hacías en techo?

- No quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes por los momentos, así que ese fue el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió. - Más nunca creyó que lo harían caer de esa forma tan brusca... y destruir el pobre helado en el proceso... -... ¿podrías-

- No. - le negó antes de que terminará la frase, sabía muy bien lo que pediría... Era muy lamentable que estaba muy errado, Tsuna solo le oba a pedir que olvidaran el asunto y lo dejarán solo por un rato, no que simplemente lo dejaran en paz como él creía y los otros también. - Mira, lo sentimos amigo... pero es que, tenemos miedo de ti... - Era una verdadera... tragedia que ninguno sabía que esas eran las palabras magicas para despertar a un monstruo. -... por ti más bien, y-

- ¡Entonces solo largate! - incluso Fuuta se hecho para atrás ante el gritó y el golpe que siguió. - Largate y no vuelvas si tanto miedo tienes, ¡no te quiero volver a ver!

A decir verdad, Tsuna estaba sobrereaccionando, ellos no tenian ni idea de que con solo esas miseras palabras juntas lo habían herido y mucho... Ellos no sabían todo lo que habia vivido solo por miedo, tado lo que había vivido gracias a que su familia le tenía miedo y más, pero todo empezó con miedo... Sin embargo, ellos si podían darse cuenta perfectamente que habían metido la pata, en especial viendo los ojos naraja bastante furiosos perfectamente fijados en ellos. Yamamoto olvido por completo el dolor del golpe ante tal vista, casualidad de la vida que él era el único lo suficientemente valiente o tonto como para ser él más cercano a sus puños.

- ¡No nos referimos exactamente a tener miedo de ti Juuidame!, ¡estamos asustados y-

- Largate... - Kyoko se apresuró a completar la frase al ver las flamas cobrar vida.

- preocupados!, ¡preocupados por ti Tsuna-kun!, ¡y asustados por lo que te pudo haber pasado!

- He dicho que desaparezcan de mi vista... - oh uh... - ahora.

- Sabía que te haríamos daño, por eso no quise hablarlo contigo... ¡tu nos estás asustando porque estás actuando diferente!, ¡estás descuidado!, ¡no te queremos muerto!, vamos Tsuna... no pudes molestarte de que estemos asustados por ti, por tu bienestar...

La respuesta era un claro: "claro que puedo", pues no se calmo sino que parecía incluso peor. En ese momento, Tsuna no estaba realmente razonando, estaba asustado e irritado, y muy triste también, ellos lo estaban presionando mucho sin saberlo, si tan solo hubieran escuchado en lugar de cortarlo en aquella pregunta o simplemente dejar que se calmará no estarían en esta situación... Vaya metida de pata, ¿como lo arreglaban ahora?

- Largo de aquí... - Sus flamas crecieron exponencialmente y por un momento ellos creyeron que lo mejor era dejarlo y rezar porque se calmara y los perdonara.

En cierto modo, hubieran deseado eso en lugar de ver a Tsuna cerrar un ojo en dolor, pero lo suficientemente terco como para no detenerse... Obviamente, estaba aún muy drenado si solo ese estado le producía dolor... Sin embargo, dolor o no, ¿que demonios podían hacer si no se calmaba?, ¿luchar en su contra?, ¡por supuesto que no!, Tsuna les diría tontos si no estuviera involucrado en todo el asunto.

-... Tsuna, por favor, solo calmate... no-

- ¡¿Vas a atacarnos Tsuna-nii?!, ¡prometiste protegernos! - lloró el pobre chico tanto asustado como preocupado. - ¡Tu no eres Tsuna-nii! - Extrañamente, Tsuna quedo mortalmente tranquilo ante esto, demasiado tranquilo...

-... No lo soy, ¿uh? - dijo sombriamente y su flama se hizo más grande, haciéndolo estremecer del dolor. - Lo sea o no, no importa, si me temen... ¿que demonios hacen aún aquí?, ¡váyanse de una buena vez!

Incluso Fuuta pestañeo, ¿era eso?, ¿era eso lo que lo tenía tan listo para atacarlos?, ¿temerle?, realmente eran unos tontos... realmente lo eran, el de seguro se sentía no solo molesto, sino bastante herido detrás de esa ira por un mal juego de palabras... Tsuna no mostró emoción alguna al ver a Gokudera arrodillarse a sus pies, solo dio pasos hacia atrás...

- ¡Lo siento mucho Juudaime!, ¡no volveré a dudar de usted nunca más!, ¡déjeme cometer sen-Juudaime... - término sorprendido, nunca supo que Tsuna tenía tanta fuerza.

- ¿Crees que suicidarte me haría feliz?, que iluso eres... para eso te mataría yo mismo. - lo dejó caer al piso como si nada, sus esferas naranjas mirándolo casi con irritación. - Si tanto quieres un castigo ve y se el mayordomo de Haru por un día... - Gokudera se estremeció y Tsuna bufo ligeramente.

- Ma Ma-

- Largate. - cortó de inmediato sin siquiera mirar. - Largense de una buena vez, allá está la puerta.

- ¿Y yo Juudaime? - saltó de inmediato él guardián de la tormenta, ¿no había sido perdonado antes?

- Ma Ma, disculpanos Tsuna, no fue nuestra intención herir tus sentimientos, como puedes ver nadie aquí te teme... - no pudo contenerse de bromear: - pero esta actitud que tienes da miedo... - era tanto broma como realidad.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlos... su flama se extinguió lentamente, pero aún se veía bastante molesto, y cansado por lo que había hecho. Señalo con el dedo a Yamamoto y dijo simplemente:

- Me debes un helado, y más te vale conseguirme uno antes que mamá y los niños regresen. - Yamamoto solo pudo sudar frío y reír, que forma de decir: "nada ocurrió".


End file.
